It was all Ty Lee fault!
by Fokusas
Summary: "It was all Ty Lee fault!" These were the words Zuko would spill when someone asked what happened. Azula couldn't agree more with him, although she was smiling. Indeed, it was all Ty Lee fault! But at least she got better deal than Zuzu.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. _Words are mine worlds not. Rated M just to be safe.  
_**

"It was all Ty Lee fault!" These were the words Zuko would spill when someone asked what happened. Azula couldn't agree more with him, although she was smiling. Indeed, it was Ty Lee fault! But at least she got better deal than Zuzu.

About one year ago.

Ty Lee, Mai, Azula and Zuko were visiting one of neighboring islands during their vacation and Ty Lee insisted that they should visit local bar, since that was the place she heard, where you could taste drinks from all over the world in one place. Of course Ty Lee was the one that was ordering and paying for drinks so Azula didn't care about that, but she took note of how many drinks she already had and lucky there was potted palm tree where she was sitting, so when she felt that she had enough, but didn't wanted to insult her friends, she started stealthily "water" that palm.

Azula was sure that Zuzu would make fool of himself and she would rub it to his face for quite some time and her assumptions come true, but what she saw there was even beyond her imagination and she if allowed it to continue that fool would fool not only himself, but also tarnish prince name. Ty Lee and Mai were also about at same level of drunkenness as Zuko. Azula had to do something so she grabbed her friends and dragged them to their rented house. It was more like she dragged Ty Lee whom had her hands around Zuko, whom was also being strangled by Mai. The princess thanked her logical mind for stopping her when she started to feel effects of alcohol and could still see things clearly or as clearly as her head allowed it to be.

It was dark when they reached house they were staying and when doors were locked, Ty Lee wasted no time to liberate herself of all the clothes she was wearing, while at same time she made same with Zuko, while kissing him, whom was pretty happy with that, but Mai was quite angry about that. All this lead to cat fight between two girls and Zuko managed to separate them only when he offered to take and satisfy them both at same time. The alcohol was messing with their minds to such level that they ignored everyone else in the room even Azula. While this could be perfect blackmail material, Azula didn't wanted to see anything of that, so she left her brother and her two friends to their sex games, knowing that when the morning would come they would curse yesterday and all those drinks they tasted. If only she would have knew how true those words will be.

Azula decided to take a slow walk through city and later along the beach so that she would be as far as possible from that madhouse. She also left her royal head piece there because she didn't want to be recognized. She could say from her experience, that people recognized her not from her face, but from the head piece she wore, and only very few nobleman that didn't visit palace regularly could recognize her when she wasn't wearing it. Azula it was already dark and she walked quite a distance when she met a boy sitting on big rock and gazing at the moon. The view was serene and calming. The princess wouldn't mingle with regular commoner, nor would she drink as much as she did this evening, but looks like the alcohol was doing something with her mind and so she approached the boy against her better judgment. Azula found that that boy was very chatty and intelligent a trait she liked. She could talk with him all night, but something was going in her mind and her eye drifted to his lips more that she liked to admit it and the clothes he wore told her that he wasn't regular peasant, maybe even of noble birth. If it would have been day she could have clearly saw that that boy had darker skin that regular commoner, but since it was already night she couldn't know that. There was sudden surge to assault him, but not with her blue fire, but with kisses and maybe something more. _"There was something in those drinks."_ She didn't know what was happening with her body or why she suddenly lost control of it, but she couldn't do anything about it and found herself kissing the boy. The boy was very surprised when the girl suddenly kissed him and stood there for second thinking what to do, but looks like his body knew perfectly what he needed to do and so he answered to her kiss. This was breathtaking kiss he would never forget. Then Azula pressed advantage and wanted more, but the boy refused to comply.

"I barely know you. We shouldn't do this!" squeaked the boy but that aroused Azula even more. He was lying on his back, while the girl was on top of him, when said girl removed her top and once again assaulted him with kisses.

"I know and you know that we want this, so stop stirring and enjoy the moment!" stated Azula while still kissing him. Then when boy wanted to get up, he found himself pinned to the ground and the girl was growling seducing "Don't make me force you." Small fire appeared in her hands, but it wasn't her regular blue, but rather small orange one.

Sokka was starring at two burning orbs that where girl's eyes, when she proposed that. The girl was pretty and scary too, when small fires in her hand illuminated her body, petite, but strong enough to keep him pinned down while she was on top of him. The moon was hidden under tick clouds so the only source of light now was small flame in girl's hand. There was something that mesmerized Sokka and he was more likely to play along with her, after all he had special attraction for women that could kick his ass. While the girl had enough strength to stay o top of him, while he was lying on his back, Sokka could see that the girl didn't knew how to use that advantage nor how to remove his clothes and was simply trying to rip them apart of him. There was dazzling smell of jasmine, but Sokka could smell something else, alcohol, if drunk firebenders where same as drunken tribe men then he should play it carefully, last thing he wanted to draw all island populace's attention while he was running for his life from drunken firebender. Or maybe he should use her and have a good time and leave her after he was finished?

"Oh well it's better to get laid that get burned!" mumbled Sokka before focusing all his attention at his assailant.

Sokka also noted one other thing: while the girl craved love, she was inexperienced to get it. In other words she utterly failed to unbutton his top and was ripping clothes of his body instead. Or maybe it was just alcohol messing with her mind. The fabric that Fire nation used for clothes was quite strong and resisted her with admirable success. _Maybe I should help her?_

After some time… and help, Azula liberated the boy from his clothes, her hands roaming his body while he did the same to her. She noted that there was strange sealwolf mark on his neck, along several bruises and cuts all over his body. She should ask him what was it, but for now she got herself lost in the lust of the night at same time leaving mark of her own on boy's body. This would be the night that both of them would remember, when two bodies become one and something more.

The dawn had broken and Azula found herself lying alone on beach with all her clothes scattered all around her.

"Stupid! STUPID! How you could be so STUPID!" yelled Azula while she was collecting her clothes and dressing. Luckily there was no one to see naked princess or that hapless observer would have been burned on spot.

"You should have known that this would happen!" Azula cursed her foolishness.

"How could you lose control so easily? You aren't some commoner bitch that would bang with first met men."

"HE would think that I am some whore, what if he recognizes me?"

"If father learns about this …"

Azula's mind was in mess playing worse and worse scenarios in her head while she was going back to house to see if it was still standing. For all she cared Zuzu could burn it to the ground with him in it. And if the signs in the sand were any indication, she had glassed huge area when she was having fun with that mysterious boy that disappeared before she was awake, although she would have to say she was in best mood in all month if not those thoughts now, that were driving her crazy. Fear was crawling to her mind. Who was that mysterious boy and would she saw him again? She should keep this as biggest secret or it could make her lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

When Azula entered her house, she found that Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee were sleeping naked tangled in each other, in middle of room, but sadly there was no burn mark, most likely because Ty Lee used her chi blocking technique to subdue her brother. Azula covered her eyes and quickly entered other room, but before that she shot small flame at her brother. Zuko woke up an instant when he felt his skin burning and screamed out of pain in same time waking two girls. When he looked for culprit he was surprised that he was naked along with two females whom he recognized and completely forgot that someone just a moment ago tried to roast him. A few seconds later came his sister's voice:

"Good that you are awake. Make yourself decent and join me in dining room." A male's and two females' faces got red an instant, but there was also creepy smile on females face while male face was one of horror.

When they all were decent and gathered sitting around table with hot tea – Azula made some to distract her from last night adventure or what could follow it – Zuko's face was still red and matched the color of his scar, while Ty Lee was giggling and Mai was in best mood that Azula ever seen her.

"From the look of your face, I assume you had good night" asked Azula, to start the conversation; her face was blank mask she always wore, but she was trying hard to hide that she had same good mood.

"Yes, it was divine." exclaimed Ty Lee while Mai just smiled and nodded. Mai was smiling! That mean it was really good.

"I would like to ask what kind of drinks you ordered Ty Lee, or more importantly what was in those drinks?" asked Azula.

"Uh, … I … I don't know, can't remember. But it was worth it!" giggled Ty Lee while playing with Zuko's hair until he caught her hand and moved it away.

"Oh but you loved it last night Zuko" Ty lee pouted.

"Speak for yourself, it wasn't you who had to pay for last ten drinks and then drag your sorry asses here. You own me big favor, you all." replied Azula completely ignoring Ty lee last sentence, the last thing she needed now for Ty lee to start describe her adventures with her dork brother.

"Azula? Did you … I mean …" Zuko tried to say something but he didn't know how to word it.

"No! I didn't participate nor heard you during this orgy, I spent night walking through city, because I didn't wanted mentally scarring images. You were very close to it in bar. If I remember correctly you got so drunk that you decided to take Ty Lee right there on table and Ty Lee was even encouraging you to do so with big crowd cheering for it. If I haven't dragged you three out of there, then you would have done it and then there most likely would be two corpses with stabbing marks and one burned to death." retorted Azula.

"Now drink your tea and we should be ready to leave."

o0o0o0o0o

Month has passed after that vacation trip and Azula started to feel sick. At first she thought that it was some food poisoning and ignored it. Today was special day, a day her father assigner her to mission of stalling invasion force and buy him as much time as she could while the eclipse lasted. So here Azula found herself dashing around room trying to evade avatar's and blind earthbenders attack until she got herself pinned to the wall by the nonbender, Sokka was his name if she was right, the brains of this puny invasion. A little bit more and she would have stalled them enough for her bending to return. Then she noted strange mark on his neck, but there was no time to think about it or how cute that boy looked. The firebending was back that means it's was time to kick some ass. And she did just that.

Next day after failed invasion Azula got morning sickness again, she was having it for some time now and that could mean one thing that she feared most. She was pregnant! Azula thought about visiting royal healer, but then reconsidered, if she show up there and it was as she thought then that man would tell father and … it's better that she tell father about it when she knows who's that lucky one that will be her children father. At least he will be young, unlike those old farts that asked Firelord for her hands. She had already been betrothed to one and if her father would have made preparations faster, she most likely would also be widow or worse, a widow with child. Luckily that one that she was offered, commander Zhao, met his end in the north and Azula was free again, but if her father learned that she is pregnant, he would found a new suitor and marry her next day to hide the fact that she was pregnant or even worse he would burn her so bad that no one would want to take her as wife and then banish her from fire nation. To get pregnant when she was only fourteen was the worst case scenario for the princess and she couldn't do anything about it. She was powerful firebender and according fire sages her children would inherit that power too, so abortion was not an option, mostly due to fear that they could damage her and she would never be able to conceive child. Now when she thought about how her future husband would look she had to admit that she couldn't say anything, because it was too dark or she was too drunk to notice anything. Bad, very bad! She considered to visit that island and look at every man there, but later reconsidered, that island was famous to tourist and there could be big chance that he was one of them. That was even worse. Then came the thoughts that she should save her skin and run away, but where she could run? She wasn't traitor like her failure brother so joining the avatar or uncle was out of question. She also didn't wanted to live like those pesky peasant, while she was hiding. It was only one option: to find that boy!


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was secretly observing prisoners, whom they captured during that failed invasion, and the officer who would decide where each prisoner would go, when her eye caught one of water tribe man. After all who woman would miss such good chance to see half naked man parade in front of her; she needed to think about something else or that thought being pregnant would drive her crazy. While some of those men would make her want vomit, she wouldn't admit it, but some were eye candy and one such eye candy had unusual mark on his neck. This brought forth the memory that she already saw similar mark and decided to investigate it closer. Azula left her hiding spot and stealthily approached officer scaring him when she tapped him on shoulder and making fun of him in front of all prisoners.

"Princess! What are you doing here princess? This isn't place for lady like you." The officer was trembling seeing no one, but princess herself to request his attention.

"Who is this one and where did you send him?" Azula ignore officer question and instead asked her one.

The officer was still trembling because he didn't expect for royals to come and inspect his job and there was also rumors that the princess burned the last one that dared to displease her; no one knew that it was just rumors spread by princess herself to instill fear. In other words he was in hot water and it looked that temperature was on the rise. He motioned for two guards to drag said prisoner and mentally cursed when princess corrected him. Now there was princess, two guards, watertribe and extremely pale officer standing nearby. If someone had keen eye he would notice that the trembling man was standing in small puddle.

"This one?" asked officer with trembling voice and princess nodded. "This is one of the leaders of invasion. Hakoda, former chief of Southern water tribe. He is going to be sent to Boiling rock."

"Boiling rock?" inquired Azula while checking her nail as if to show that her nail polish was more important than this. "Since when he is former?"

"He is prisoner now so that make him lose that title, and since he is heading to Boiling rock, no one would see him again or maybe a vice version. He is as good as dead." replied the officer.

"Turn around" commanded Azula and the officer started to move while prisoner stood his ground.

"Not you fool, the prisoner" _no wonder that they can't do anything and you have to do everything if you want the things done_ Azula thought remembering her recent conquest of Ba Sing Se. The memory was still fresh in her mind. The watertribe man still refused to comply, so the two guards forcedly turned him around. Azula had to admit it that that prisoner has guts to stand before her as equal and was tall like giant, or maybe she was just short, then once again she noted strange mark on his neck and remembered than that mysterious boy also had same mark and so do Sokka. The realization dawned upon her _what if that mysterious boy and Sokka was one and the same? Why him? Why of all people it had to be that watertribe peasant? This all must be spirit work for killing Avatar. The horror … or maybe not_ ; the gears in her mind started to roll!

"This one will stay in capital until further notice" commanded Azula.

"But he is chief and the leader of invasion! What if his men would try to free him? The Watertribe is still out and could strikes any time! Boiling rock is perfect place for such hi-risk prisoner" quaked the officer.

"Make sure he didn't escape or you will be put in his place" ordered Azula and left extremely shaken officer with that reply. "Better yet, put him in palace dungeon, no one would know that he is there."

Next day Azula took airship with platoon of firebenders and moved in general direction the avatar was seen flying. She knew that Zuzu hired assassin and had ordered for someone to observe his movement. The last message she got was that assassin was heading north and that her scout was spotted and had to abandon that task due to heavy injuries. If she was right then those fools headed to western air temple, a place where they would meet their doom if she intended to attack and properly prepared for it. She was proven right that they could be nearby, when she found balloon which Zuko stolen during his rebelling against father. Good.

Azula and the soldiers landed some distance away from Zuko camp in case he was still there and decided not to alarm avatar and moved on foot to check the camp only finding it empty then they went to surround the temple. She also left some of guards with orders to check the sky in case avatar decided to escape using his bison. She was pretty sure he would do that at the moment he noticed her.

Azula give strict orders to make sure soldier don't attack unless she ordered or the set time elapsed and then took couple of guards to see if her prey was where she wanted them to be. It was. They all were there and something more. The assassin Zuko hired was there too and he was destroying the temple, Zuko was there too or the better word was he was hanging upside down there holding the vine and trying to get up.

"You two stay here I am landing below. Observe but take no action until I give mark." commanded Azula.

o0o0o0o0o

Sokka have just defeated Combustion man and Zuko joined the group, then shadow moved from colon. It was Haru, but he wasn't alone.

"My, oh my, what a show! Mother would be proud of you Zuzu, to convince avatar to accept you to the group. It was show worth awards. What next, you go against father to get your throne? You would have got it after his death without all this treason." Azula stepped out of shadow and ushered Haru to move forward.

"Azula!" roared Katara and summoned her water to attack.

"Don't. Unless you want this poor boy die and since you don't have your … whatever that stuff was called, you couldn't save him." stated Azula.

"What do you want?" snapped Zuko.

"I have all this place surrounded and ready to attack at the moment notice, so don't make anything that would make them attack prematurely. As for what I want" Azula pointed at Sokka. "Sokka, that's your name isn't. Come here."

Sokka was surprised. _What business would he have with the princess?_ Sokka was about to step forward, but Katara stopped him.

"What do you want of him?" demanded Katara.

"I don't need to explain to you what I want of him." replied Azula. "But I suggest you do as I said or this one will die."

"Fine, go kill him, then you got nothing that would help you to get away from our rage. It would take several minutes for your soldier to get here. that's all we need to kill you" exclaimed Toph while cracking her knuckles as if preparing for fight.

"The blind may be right, but there are also standing orders to kill the one named Hakoda if I don't come back. So how it would be?" Azula smirked; she knew that watertribe siblings won't do anything if he threaten to kill their father.

 _Dad!_

There was silence for minute until Sokka moved forward.

"Fine I am coming?" responded Sokka.

"Now remove your top clothes!"

"What? Just what do you plan to do with my brother?" insisted Katara.

"Do you want to see your dad or not Sokka? Do as I said and everything will be ok."

"Happy now?" spoke Sokka when after minute he was standing bare-chested near Azula.

"Turn around now."

Sokka fumed for second, he knew what danger could be to turn back to Azula, but she would have already killed them all if she wanted. There must be something more, something he would need to find out. Sokka turned around and Azula could see that same familiar mark on his neck and the one she made when she was in the middle of lust inducted state with that mysterious boy.

"Good!" Sinister smile appeared on Azula's lips. "You can get your clothes on again. Come Sokka, father is waiting. As for you, you got five minutes to leave before my army attacks."


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka was silently following the princess to her camp thinking what wicked plan she has for him. There was wild thought of resisting and trying to run away, but then he had to reconsider that; it may be death sentence for his father and that was the last thing he wanted. So he just followed her silently. The princes stood to her word and once she reached her camp she initiated the attack, but it was more show of force that actual attack, since later he heard news that the avatar and traitor prince had escaped using flying bison, and there was also news that the commander that led this attack got burned by princess for failing to catch those same people. He wasn't sure what it meant, because word fire had lots of meanings for those crazy people.

Azula wasn't the one that would burn people for her amusement or as punishment; it was Zuko who would burn anyone when he was angry. She preferred to mess with their mind and instill fear, but sometimes there were no other way that to use fire instead of word. She was princess and sometimes her words would do more harm or fear than fire. Azula needed to look strong and intimidating now, she also needed scapegoat to blame so it was just bad luck of that captain that he was at wrong place.

Now Sokka was nervously walking in room in airship and waiting for princess come and announce his future. He had expected to be thrown in some dark vet corner so that he could never see daylight until they reached capital, where she said they will be going, but this … this room was splendid. It was worth for king to live not a peasant like him. But it was still cell; no matter how beautiful it was, as there stood two guards near door, to make sure he didn't left the room when princess was away. One of those guards was chatty and Sokka managed to find out that this was princess Azula room and that the guards themselves were surprised by such princess action, but after recent show of force no one wanted to say anything or else they would end up like their commander.

Azula dismissed the guards when she come to her room and made sure there were no guards in this corridor. Last thing she needed was a pair of ears that would heard anything she would say later.

"Are you feeling conformable Sokka?" asked Azula when she entered her cabin and was pleased with the answer.

"Hell no, you should know that. What kind of sick games do you play here princess?" roared Sokka making sure his displeasure with princess was know and instantly was silenced when he saw her blue flame appearing in Azula's hand.

"Could you lower your voice, I am not deft." Azula stated. "Now, why you are here? … let just say its destiny."

"Somehow I am not surprised. The universe likes to mess with me. So what is it this time? Don't tell me you, all mighty princess, the prodigious firebender, fell in love with me poor non bender and couldn't live without me." Sokka smirked, but become stiff when he noted that for one second Azula's face started to get red, but as quickly as it started so quickly it ended. _Shit!_

During all this conversation Azula was closing the distance, while Sokka tried to keep it, but he got cornered and there was no more place to go. Now the princess was just foot from him and he could see the electricity sparks flying between her fingers with smug smile on her face. Did that creepy princess decided to lure him here and end him. If that's so then she did a good work, because he was about to vet his pant, but he didn't cared about it if he would die few seconds later.

"Prepare to face your doom Sokka." Azula smirked and after small pause added "We are going to get marred!"

"So we are going to get some scars and burns? No big deal!" Sokka replied and puff his chest.

"Not marred, you fool, but married!" Azula corrected herself and was enjoying seeing how his face twisted in horror.

"WHAT?" shouted Sokka "Why? I don't love you!"

"That's the only logical way Sokka" laughed the princess.

"Logical? Where is the logic in all this? You kidnap me and then you say that we are going to get married. Did every woman in Fire nation is so crazy that she had to kidnap men to marry?" fumed Sokka until his mind processed what he just said. The princess was cunning, agile and master strategist. If she said there was logic behind it was most likely was some clever plot of her. Why would she want him, unless … No that can't be?!

"What logical reason there could be? The only thing I could think about is total nonsense, because no man in his right mind would do anything like this and mess with you and I know that me and you … never!" spoke Sokka in calmed tome now, but this calmness was short lived.

"Oh yes it is. I am pregnant and you are father!" Azula sing songed and was enjoying how Sokka's face went from calm to shock to calm and shock again and she could see all colors of the world in it too and they danced with his each emotion.

"WHAT? HOW?" Sokka started to shout again and found that princess put her hand covering his month and silenced him. "I would have remembered if had banged crazy lightning chick. Don't tell me it was that time in desert and Katara failed to notice me." Sokka spit the first thing that came to his mind after removing Azula's hand from his mouth.

"No, my caveman!" Azula's hand was caressing Sokka's cheek now. "It was that time in fire nation … a time I would always remember. You were roaring like leonwolf and hot as Agni itself."

"It can't be. I must have remembered it."

"About month before that puny invasion of yours you invaded something else."

"No … No … No, You can't be her. Not her!" Sokka was trembling with fear. He didn't know what was worse: to be captured by Azula or to marry her. There was no escape in both cases.

"Admit it you like it, now we need to think what to do that father wouldn't kill you on spot." Azula stopped Sokka's tirade and trembling at same time with those words. Now Sokka stood as petrified, how one time with cute and interesting girl, scratch that cute, interesting and Scary girl would mess his life so much? The aunt Wu was right, his life will be full of misery and suffering, most of it, self inflicted. He should have let her burn him and run away when he had chance, but instead he decided to save his hide, only to get into bigger trouble. Now he was literally walking corpse with his "walking" made to expire when they reach fire nation and see Firelord himself.

"Can I see dad, before your dad would kill me? I want to say good bye." plead Sokka after recovering from shock.

"No! We wouldn't waste time for such nonsense. If you want to live and I know that you want to live, you better listen and do as I said, then and only then, you could see you father. If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you right there, … but since I am pregnant … I need man to marry me and be my husband or … it makes my skin to have goose bumps to think about what would happen if I would be single unmarried mother."

"Why?" Sokka asked confused. _Why would she do all this?_

"Like I said, you are the father of my child. Do you know what would happen if my father learned that I was pregnant or worse my belly become too big to hide and I wasn't marred, nor did I knew whom the father was. My life would be done, while I don't think that father may kill me, I am pretty sure that he would burn me so bad that Zuko's scar would look like small insignificant accident and them he would banish, sell me or marry me to first noble he could think of. Believe me it's not fun and I have already been betrothed to one fool, luckily that fool meet his doom in the North. This is as much as me saving my hide as you yours." Azula stopped talking and let the information to sink, then she continued "Love is for peasant; one of the things I am jealous; for us, the nobility, marriage is just a good deal. So I propose you a deal: Your father and your tribe if you accept to be my husband and do everything I said or I could execute them on spot if you refuse. Everything is in your hands … husband."

Sokka looked at his nemesis and closed the eyes. He was done. Then he opened his eyes and with calm tome spoke:

"What would I have to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Azula taught Sokka how to behave in presence of Firelord to survive initial encounter and everything else he would need to know to not make fool of himself or her. They also stopped to get new clothes for him and now he looked like real prince, but he didn't felt like the one.

"What of my friends? Katara? Would they be able to attend our wedding?" Sokka asked the first thing that comes to his mind trying to forget that he may be dead after he met Firelord.

"I am sorry, but they are enemies of Fire nation, so …" replied Azula.

"No you aren't." countered Sokka and could see Azula smirk.

"Stay sharp, remember what I taught you and you may survive it with some minor burns"

"Like Zuko?" the only answer Sokka got was another Azula's smirk.

o0o0o0o0o

Firelord Ozai was surprised when his daughter requested his audience and said that there was something important to talk of why would she took airship with platoon of firebenders and went unknown way. Why would she do that? Looks like he would find out that soon. Ozai was in his study when his daughter and unknown boy entered it.

"Azula. What do you have to say about your sudden departure and this unannounced entry?"

"Firelord Ozai I am honored to be in your presence" answered princess Azula with low bow and then looked around without moving her head, they where alone although there was always possibility that something would hide in shadows nearby.

"I would like to introduce you to prince Sokka of Watertribe and heir to the watertribe throne, as for my departure I was on hot trail to pursue my traitorous brother, but he managed to escape due to soldiers' fault. The soldier in question was already punished."

"Watertribe? What does watertribe do here?" asked Ozai quite shocked.

"This is our tool to secure watertribe using legal way. He is prince and heir to their throne, but most importantly he will be father of my child." Azula stated that as if it was nothing, while Sokka counted the seconds till his horrible death, being burned to crisp by Firelord.

The Firelord stood there for several seconds, then sit on nearby chair and after several minutes of silence asked to repeat what he just heard, because he must have heard it wrong.

"Did you just say what I think you said? Did …did this savage touched you?" asked Ozai. He was quite shocked by the news and what it implied.

"I am pregnant, although I haven't yet visited royal healer to prove it, but you know that that fool have big mouth and would have told everyone if he knew it. All signs show that you will be grandpa."

Ozai stood up and walked toward future corpse and lifted him with one hand at same time igniting flame in his other hand. So this was the man who dared to touch his daughter and damage his precious weapon. Ozai looked at the body he was currently holding and must have to admit it that it has courage to not only sleep with his daughter, but to face him even when it knew that Ozai would most likely kill it. Has this all happened during his father's, Firelord Azulon, reign, Azula would have been burned and banished, and the boy killed on spot if he dared to face the Firelod, but now the situation was different. He, Ozai, was the Firelord now and Azula was national heroine who captured Ba Sing Se. If Ozai was to follow the traditions it would cause great tumor within Fire nation. There also was the fact that he had planned to arrange another marriage for Azula after the comet passed. Now Ozai was in tight spot and had to choose lesser of two evils. The preparation for wedding was mostly finished only suitable men was missing and looks like he would never find one.

"What did you do, you filthy barbarian? How could you?"Ozai roared, but Sokka said nothing just starred at the Firelord, mostly because that was all he could do when firelord was strangling him..

"Father" Azula plead "this can be perfect opportunity to get the watertribe under our rule. I and my child will do what whole army couldn't do in north if you let this barbarian to live and bless our marriage. There is no other way now."

"Oh yes there is. I will burn this piece of shit right here and then we will go to look for perfect suitor for you, my dear daughter."

"And let the watertribe remain free? Even now that watertribe witch is leading avatar and your traitorous son against you. We can get watertribe under our rule using legal way." Azula reasoned with her father while Ozai mentally run through list of possible sons in-law. At same time Sokka was becoming paler with each passing second mostly because Ozai was choking him.

"Do you have anything to say that would make me to spare your life or should I end you right here and now?" asked Ozai.

"I … do… as…. princess… commands." Sokka's mind run mile while thinking how to preserve self, each answer dumber than previous until he managed to reply, but it was very hard when Firelord was half chocking him. That seem to be the answers the Firelord was waiting or at least give him more time to think about it, then Ozai tossed the boy to the floor hard and turned to this daughter. Even when Azula managed to screw her life she did managed to bring another country to Fire nation's fold. May be there is something that can be gained if he let this thing run, after all looks like Azula already had this boy in her pocket and he would do anything she said.

"When did all this happened? Tell me everything or I would burn you both here and then burn you even more!"

Azula was pleased with this reply. It meant that her father was open for … suggestions; she just needed to explain it and make him see it her way. She did just that.

After Ozai let his daughter and that scum to leave, he took a bottle of fire whisky and drink from it without any attempt to get a cup. He was too shocked of what just transpired and needed something to calm him down. Watertribe! Why of all people it had to be watertribe? Why it had to be water tribe! There were rumors that Firelord Sozin had affair with tribe woman before he become Firelord, same could be said about his father Firelord Azulon. Even Iroh was seen in company of beautiful tribe woman during his campaign in Earth kingdom. What's with fire nation royals' unhealthy obsession with watertribe? IF he would trust his daughter's words, even his failure son had fallen to watertribe charm. Does water tribe charm really was thing worth to be feared? It looks like one bottle wasn't enough, nor two would satisfy him.

In the end, after hearing his daughter and getting sober again he made his own investigation. Ozai found out that it was his grandpa's, Sozin, fault. Apparently Sozin made deal with several big alcohol suppliers and requested them put some strong aphrodisiac in all drinks so that men and women would lose their head and start to think with their bottom part more and as a gift he may turn blind eye on what they do or how much they would price their drinks. It was win-win deal, since Fire nation would experience population boom while big alcohol supplier would get rich and at same time would get more customer. Fire nation needed men for upcoming war and looks like Sozin found way to increase those numbers. All this also explained why Sozin was not into drinks, nor would he drink anything expect fire wine that was specially grown for him, as do his son Azulon or why Iroh was such tea lover.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding was planned and took place a week after the "big revelation". Only Ozai, Azula and Sokka knew the real reason for the wedding. Some noble were unhappy with such sudden marriage other because they weren't the ones that would be entering royal family. Sokka received new "lessons" on how to act during wedding, the important was that food was to be left on table and you can eat only that what she would put in his plate, in other words she most likely would have him starve, and eat with dignity of prince and not peasant. In another words there was meat all around him, but Sokka was too scared to do anything else that sit during their wedding feast in fear that Azula may execute his father whom he haven't yet seen. This was the biggest torture for him; he was surrounded by delicious meat, but couldn't eat it. But that wasn't biggest shock for him. He managed to survive six hours long speech of fire sages about agni and the marriage, and instantly forget it. He also was too scared to notice that Azula was stunning beauty in her wedding dress.

Azula wear elegant red dress with fire and dragon symbols adorning it. She refused to put any hair accessory expect her crown on her head and let her hair flow freely. All this was unnoticed by Sokka, because whatever he looked at her he could only see himself being burned alive in her blue fire if he did even smallest mistake. This all looked like hell and felt like one too since it was sunny day and was very hot. Then after he survived wedding ceremony and the royal party the scariest part began.

The noble guests were still celebrating when Sokka and Azula were led by fire sages to their new apartments. There in their bed room the newly married couple had to undress and lie on bed completely naked without anything to cover their bodies while fire sages would pray to Agni to receive healthy and powerful heir. Sokka finally saw Azula not as his executioner, but as a woman and had hour to see just how beautiful Azula was and he was happy what he saw, he needed happy thought if he was to survive all this, if only she wouldn't be evil princess bent on conquering world. In mean time Azula would do the same, until the scariest part come. The royal healer come to check Azula and announced his verdict to fire sages that the princess was still pure and ready to receive Agni's blessing or that she was unfit for it and instead she should require Agni's cleaning. The royal healer did his observation and proclaimed that princess was ready to receive Agni's blessing. In truth the Firelord Ozai summoned the royal healer day before wedding to his study and told him to say that princess was pure, he then would gift healer big sum of money or kill him and all his family if healer proclaim other way or told anyone about their deal. Fire sages were relieved that princess was still pure and they could grant them Agni's blessing. Agni's blessing was ceremonial firebending that fire sages would perform inch adobe bodies of husband and wife.

Sokka would have jumped out of bed the minute he saw that fire started to dance adobe his body, but Azula have warned him that if he did anything during it, the fire sages would interpret it as sign of evil spirit possessing his body and would try exorcism instead and since it was Azula who told him about it, she told him about it with every single detail and as vivid as possible; how her blue fire would consume him and he would scream of pain until the evil spirit was cleansed from his flair and burned body.

When fire sages started holy fire dance, Azula took and squeezed Sokka's hand to remind him of it with big smirk on her face. Some may think that it was romantic that two lovers were holding hands and looking at each other, but no one knew the truth. So Sokka was now lying on bed praying that all this hell would end as soon as possible and he survive it with only small burns.

After the ceremony was complete the fire sages put big red sheet with fire symbol on top of them and left the room. Sokka was still lying on bed like petrified and at same time he was squeezing Azula's hand. Azula tried to free her hand but it was to no avail. She mentally considered burning him a bit, but threw out that idea; the fire was what caused this shock to him and he most likely would be unaffected by it now. There were other options to get the job done. She positioned herself so that she would be on top of him and then kissed him. The kiss did his work and Sokka released Azula's hand. Sokka starred at burning orbs that were Azula's eye and couldn't believe what was happening. It was like he just saw whole new person lying next to him, the one that wasn't evil fire nation princess bent on world domination. He blinked and it was gone.

"I thought I may have to sever you hand from your body just to free myself, but then decided that kiss may have desired effect without mangling your body." stated Azula then got back to her side of bed.

"Thanks for not mangling my body. Did the sages leave us to do our … thing or would there be more of …" Sokka motioned his hands in air "this?"

"They are done for now and apparently father intimidated royal healer to lie or else we may had to experience additional hours of their lamenting how bad I was and how I displeased Agni or similar bullshit. I heard the mother has never received Agni's blessing and got Agni's cleaning instead, at same time grandpa and dad were very disappointed. That woman always spoke how you should be pretty doll and do as men commands while she was whore herself." Azula laughed. At same time Sokka was confused by what he just heard.

"Was she so bad?" asked Sokka. He knew that Fire nation's royal family was mess, but didn't expect that it was such big mess.

"All she cared for was Zuzu, and she would always try to find reason to scowl me. There also was something about ikken, but I don't know what it was, only that it made father really angry. Most likely some expensive thing she broke."

Silence reigned for several minutes while the couple was lying on bed starring at the ceiling, until Sokka decided to break it.

"What should we do now that we are married? Are you considering jumping on me like last time, but this time demand me to perform my husband duty?"

"The sages would be expecting for you to perform your duty, but you have already DID it before it was your 'duty'. As for last time, can I ask that you to keep it secret" plead Azula while winkling her eyes. "I can accept lot of bad things people talk about me, like being told to be evil maniac or even monster, even my own mother thought that way, but I couldn't hold it if someone started to call me a whore. What I did there was mistake and I shouldn't have done it, but you can tell that I wasn't sane there. I can hold my alcohol pretty well and know when to stop, but there was something else in those drinks that made me lose my mind. I believe it has something to do with amplifying your sexual attraction and desire for such action, after all we were fighting war for hundred years and needed that women give birth to new soldiers. You should have seen Zuko, he would have disgraced himself again if I haven't interrupted and dragged him and the rest of my friends out." Sokka looked at Azula and saw that that another Azula was back even if for second and then again it was gone. There was more that meets the eye in this fiery princess and he decided to see what more was hiding there under huge layers of lie, aggression and fire.

"IF you told anyone what we did there, I make sure to make you life Hell; that includes lots of fire and burns. I will burn you so severely that you ask for death to end your suffering, but I make sure you endure it to live in world of pain, then I let your sister to heal and ease your pain so that I could start it again." The room temperature rose about five degrees while Azula was telling him of all nasty things she would do to him if he told anyone about their little adventure.

After long and informative speech Azula turned to other side and reached for something that was hidden under their bed, it was small dagger and Sokka's fear grew even bigger. _Why would she need a blade? Does she have some strange habits and or maybe she would torture and enjoy his pain now?_ Sokka's mussing was stopped when Azula was back and sitting on bed.

"What's that for? Are you going to cut me? I heard that you like to inflict pain to other, but …" squeaked Sokka.

"Oh my, I didn't know you had such vivid fantasy. I am very tempting to fulfill one of these, but … like I said the sages would be expecting for you to perform your duty and the sign on this white sheet would prove it … or not. Do you think they put white sheet here because they liked it over red. White is the color of mourning in Fire nation or a way to say good bye to something. It has to be tainted with my blood. Traditionally this means that the bride should mourn and say good bye to her virginity and that she is no longer girl, but a woman and some other nonsense." Azula stabbed her finger and blood started to flow and fall on white sheet dyeing it red.

"Since we already did it, we have to cheat a little bit, but those fools would never know that. That If you keep your mouth shut. Sleep now Sokka and don't worry … for now." Azula smirked "Tomorrow will be the day of games and you will need your strength to … not make fool of yourself or father may kill you just to amuse the guests." calmly stated Azula, while Sokka was pale from horror as the sheet he was lying on.

 _Where did he get himself in to?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I get some info on what kind of games there will be?" asked Sokka frightened that this time there will be no way to escape burns and was proved right.

"There normally would be agni kai spectacle between fathers, but since your father isn't HERE or bender they don't make one. I would like to note that there still will be walking over burning coals and you should carry me at same time. It symbolize that the couple would face difficulties together. Don't drop me or I swear Agni you will pay for it. There also will lots of fire related games, but I believe you will manage to overcome them."

"That old lady cursed me! I hate it when she is right." mumbled Sokka before falling asleep.

Next day morning Azula wake up with sun rise and felt that something was wrong. Did she sprout additional pair of hands? Then she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room and would have freaked out and assaulted that unlucky person who dared to come to her room if she hasn't had such great control over her body and emotions. Oh right she got married yesterday. How she could have forgotten. Sokka was sleeping nearby and was having her in strong bear hug. She would have tried to liberate herself if not for others that were in the room with her. People that normally shouldn't be there or else they faced certain death, but this time it was different. The fire sages were standing in her room and waiting for them to wake up and when they noted that princess was awake they started with other part of ceremony. Azula thought that she would have woken before those fools would come, but looks like they didn't sleep at all and she could smell ceremonial wine smell from some of them.

The fire sages removed red sheet with fire symbol that was covering their bodies with some difficulty, mostly because Sokka was still sleeping and had strong hold on part of it and it all revolbed into tug of war. After the fire sages "liberated" bed sheet, they started to chant prayers to Agni. All that nonsense finally woke Sokka and Azula could finally free herself from him. Then the royal healer come to check on princess and announced that her husband did his duty and she has become woman, several drops of blood on sheet confirmed it too. After another hour of chanting and praying that princess would receive heir (if only they knew that said heir was already on his way), the fire sages left the room to big joy of Sokka and Azula.

o0o0o0o

Sokka managed to beat most of games, but fire pit wasn't one where you needed sharp mind. It was exactly as it said, big pit full of burning coals and to make matters worse it was as big as room, no it was big as hall. Some would walk on them slowly, some would run fast and some would even dance there. _Those people were nuts!_ _Just how did he manage to found himself in this place? Oh right I knocked up princess evil!_ So now Sokka found himself at the edge of said pit, at same time carrying Azula who smiled at him and kissed his cheek, but her threat was still there.

 _Drop me and I'll make your life hell!_

Sokka took first step to test the heat of this feet hell and was proven right. It was real hell for feet, how those fools could enjoy this nonsense was beyond him. Well nonsense or not, he had to do it, so he started to walk and could feel how his feet were burning of. Then the teaching of Piandao came to him, pain was just illusion, something your mind would create to tell you that there is something really wrong with your body and was only distraction in the heat of battle. The warrior has to learn how to ignore those thoughts or it can be the end of him. One second when you got distracted by pain can be your undoing.

Sokka decided to follow the teachings of Piandao and looked around for something to distract him from the pain and thoughts that he may don't have feet anymore, then his sight fall on the person he was caring, Azula. She wasn't wearing her expensive clothes, but instead she was in commoner clothes and when Sokka looked around more, he could notice that everyone, even the fire lord, were not wearing their expensive clothes, but instead were in commoner clothes and if he didn't know who they were he could think that they were regular human. With this new knowledge Sokka turned his head once again and looked at princess Azula. This was not evil and dangerous bitch that took him away from his friends and hold his father locked in prison, instead he saw that same beautiful and mysterious girl with whom he spend half night speaking and then have hot, amazing and passionate love night. This was the girl he met there under enchanting gaze of Yue. The soot on her face made it even more realistic and it made perfect contrast with her burning eyes and pale skin. Sokka was mesmerized by how simple and beautiful his wife looked and he didn't noticed how he managed to reach the end of pit and Azula jumped out of his hands and kissed him. The kiss was what brought him out of out of this self inducted trance. The pain returned too.

"See I told you could do it and it wasn't that difficult!" cheered Azula expect it sounded like another threat with the smirk she had on her face. Azula was quite surprised that Sokka managed to walk all this distance and was pretty sure that that fool would scream, run and drop her in those coals at same time fall and got burnt. She was also sure that if he decided to harm her the pit would be perfect place for his nefarious plans, after all those were red hot burning coals and if he timed it right he could have burned her face or other body parts when he dropped and during all that commotion he could have escaped. _So why he didn't dropped her?_ Also there was no sound she expected to hear. If there was Zuko in his place, he would have screamed from the top of him lungs, like that time when father burned him. Zuzu would always scream when father made him walk on coals. Now she looked at Sokka in new light like there was new mystery she had to unveil.

"I can't feel my feet!" Sokka whispered and looked around still in disbelieve that he managed to cross that hell and live.

"Survive a hour and we will go to our room were you could fix your feet problem. Now smile and wave, smile and wave, you just completed the pit. Its big accomplishment for nonbender!" stated Azula before leaving him to stand alone and went somewhere with unknown agenda.

Oh what he would give to have Katara here and ease his pain! On second thought, it's better that Katara isn't here, for she most likely would be held like slave. Yep he got himself in this trouble now he had to find way to get out of it with all limbs intact.

Sokka found nice corner, well any corner looked nice at this time, and leaned against wall. Luckily there were no more games, nor did he wanted (needed), to participate in it and spend the last hour just watching at those fire loving fools dance on those hot coal. Yes, he was in big trouble. If this was day of games then what would be tomorrow? Will he even survive it? Most likely he didn't and his ashes would be released to wander this evil country forever! What did he do to deserve all this punishment?

After Azula returned, she helped him to reach their room. While she could easily left him there and make fool of himself, she decided that it's better that everyone would think that he is strong and could do it several times in row. She was strong and fearless princess so her husband should be same too. Those that see that couple leave the room could only think of what cute couple in love, while in reality Azula was only helping Sokka to walk.

When they reached their room and Sokka was firmly sitting on their bed, Azula handed him some strange cream, she said it could help him with burn, then went to take bath and came to lay in same bed naked. It was one of biggest Azula's fear to be naked in present of man or to disrobe in front of one, but customs required her to sleep completely naked and do everything her husband would ask, that includes to have sex with him. Azula omitted that part when she was teaching Sokka the customs of Fire nation and how should he acts as her husband. She was quite shocked when she learned what she was supposed to do when she will be married. She had to take those lessons after she was engaged to late admiral Zhao. It was one thing she hated about Fire nation and its archaic customs; according to Fire nation customs she was supposed each time when she sleeps to be completely naked and do this one month or more depending how lucky she will be to become pregnant. It basically meant that she was just a tool to produce heir and continue the dynasty, also if for some reason the crown would past to her family, it will be her husband that would become fire lord and not her. She could become fire lord only if she was crowned it while she was still single, widow or her husband was nonbender. At that time she thought that she would never see crown nor would she dream about it. But now everything was different: by sheer amount of luck that fool Zhao got himself killed and she met Sokka. Sokka was about Zuzu age and not some old creepy noble. You could call it destiny or luck that they have met during that full moon night and their lives had changed forever. Sokka was also nonbender and now that Zuzu make fool of him once again and was branded traitor, there was good chance that everything will be ok. Azula like all her age teenage girl had insecurities about her body and that the boy would refuse her, but she was adept at hiding it and pretended to have confidence in everything.

Sokka was in too big pain to think what that cream was designed to do but if Azula said it will help it should help, after all she hasn't lied to him yet – that was quite odd considering who she was – and he was starting to trust her. Sokka applied it generously to his burned feet and lay on the bed. He was surprised to learn that Azula wasn't wearing anything when he turned around to thank her, only to be kicked out of bed by her.

Does the princess prefer to sleep naked? It could cause some misunderstanding and he could get burned. He already couldn't feel his feet and didn't wanted for more pain.

Then Azula told him that he could only sleep in bed with her when he was clean and fully naked. Sokka understood first part, but second made him worry.

"What are you doing? Is this one of your sick ways to seduce me?" asked confused Sokka when he was trying to look her in the eye and ignore that she was sitting on bed naked and showed no motion to cover herself.

"You are dirty! Go clean yourself!" Azula stated it like it was oblivious point, at same time ignoring that she doesn't have anything to cover her body. Somehow Azula felt secure and confident that Sokka wouldn't use her although he had all rights to have what kind of sick pleasure he requested. The Fire nation customs tolerated everything if in the end there will be new heir and the dynasty would be secured.

"Why are you this?" Sokka repeated his question.

"You are going to take bath and only then the lay with me in this bed completely naked! There is no other way! Now do you need any help to get to bath? Maybe something more?" Azula tried to sound seducing to mask fear that was creeping inside her that he may think her unattractive, after all her experience with boys was bad. At the beach she received no attention at all and everyone would try to stay away from her. During the party when she thought she found nice boy and offered him to rule the world, that fool run away as fast as possible and left her alone in balcony. The worst part was Sokka's words he said after she collected him and they were on the way to fire nation. She will fix that.

"Why?" was the only word Sokka managed to say while trying to keep his eyes locked with her and not wandering down to her exposed beauties.

"Those are the customs of Fire nation. You and ME have to sleep completely naked and have hot passionate sex each day for one month. It's called love and honey month. After the wedding is completely over we can spend all month just lying in bed and having sex. We can even call servants to get food delivered to us so that nothing would interrupt our love." Azula saw how Sokka was looking at her with his mouth wide open. _"Great, Azula, if he hasn't thought of you as crazy for sex bitch, now he surely does, just great!"_

Azula stood up and moved over to other side of bed to stand where Sokka was lying on ground with his mouth open and was unconsciously trying to stand up, but due to huge pain in his feet and his mind shocked by this new revelation it was pretty hard for him.

"It's just some silly tradition. We will find way to deal with this. Now grab my hand and I will help you get to bath." Azula extended her hand for Sokka to stand up. The view Sokka had was the one he couldn't describe since his mind was still in state of shock from last revelation and now there was beautiful girl completely naked standing in front of him. Sokka's eye traveled up exploring Azula's thigh, belly, and breast, then got fixed on her eyes for several seconds as if trying to find some deceive in it, then it moved to her hand and he gripped it. Azula helped Sokka got to bath in nearby room, but left him clean himself there. Last thing she needed was to damage her already broken reputation, by helping him. She even wondered why she was doing all this, she could have easily left him squirm on ground and do nothing, but she knew that would have been bad decision. This entire wedding thing was bad decision, but she will have to deal with it. Maybe she should have run away instead of bringing him here, because now he becomes her responsibility. She never knew that all this pregnancy would be such big deal even when her belly hasn't started to grow. OH right she was saving her skin, but now it all looks like it was unneeded risk.

After Sokka cleaned himself and slowly got back to bed, he found himself quite uncomfortable to lie completely naked, with every fiber of his brains telling him that Azula would jump on him and force him to pleasure her. His thing was already ready from one look at her and that make it even worse. Apparently Azula understood him and had similar fear.

"You think that I am some crazy for sex girl, didn't you?" asked Azula when they were both lying in bed. Sokka nodded before realizing what his body did .

"It just all this is very weird for me. Did we really have to spend all month having sex?" replied Sokka while looking at Azula.

"Yes!" The smirk was on Azula's face or that what Sokka saw. "This tradition is to get heir as soon as possible and I knew that father did just that. He screw mother without mercy all month only getting out of bed to take food that servants bring them, and the mother was happy about it, or at least that's what I heard. I also know that he failed. According to fire sages Zuzu had born only two years after their wedding." Azula explained this complicated tradition. "According to one of fire sages mother had to abandon everything in her live and dedicate it to bring heir to the family and I must say that it was quite complicated thing. To give birth, I mean, Zuzu born not breathing and father got so angry and frustrated for such failure that he violently shook newly born Zuzu and that saved little Zuzu life."

"I didn't know that." Sokka was surprised to learn that, but it all started to look like regular crazy thing for him.

"That why they say he was lucky to be born. Now, we don't need to follow such archaic tradition since we already knew that I am pregnant. I don't want to do it and I believe you too. Or do you?" The predatory smile played on her face. "I promise to not jump on you if you don't jump on me. We would just try to stay in our side of bed all this time. Is that ok?" Azula could see that Sokka relaxed after hearing that last part.

"So what you are saying is that you could jump on me or I could jump on you and force the other to have sex with him or her, but we agree to not do it. I am fine with that." Sokka answered.

"Good night Sokka. You will love tomorrow." Azula was happy that they get to agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do I? When that comes from you, Azula, it sounds as if your 'crazy' dad would find some new way to scare hell out of me." Sokka asked unsure of what new crazy things he may have to endure.

"Oh nothing special, tomorrow the official ball will be and all you will do will be to sit under table and eat as much as you can. You will love it." Azula answered with smirk. What she didn't mention was that anyone could come to palace and greet newlywed couple, but no one could leave the hall until Firelord deemed that celebration is over, also everyone would try to get you drunk and make fool out of you so that they could use it later as blackmail. It was perfect opportunity for fire lord to test loyalty of nobles and if some nobles would say something against fire lord, the fire lord would get rid of those nobles after the ball was over and everyone was sober again. The only ones that could come in and out were few dedicated servants that would bring food and drink and had special entrance that had corridor connected to kitchen, but food and drinks serving wasn't their main task. Their main task was to listen to everything that was spoken in celebration hall and write it down to present it to fire lord after the ball was over. Some nobles would try to get their servant to this place so that they could get blackmail material against their opponents, but it was extremely hard to do so, but also was considered highest achievement in the great game of Fire nation court. All in all it was one of biggest and most dangerous game, an opportunity to rise or fall if you played it well or failed. In times of old that was even more of challenge since you had to get creative with the call of nature and no place to go. It was bad smelling business since everyone would do their thing anywhere and that entire hall would have to be cleaned for weeks and every participant would smell worse that lowest commoner after ball was over and everyone could go home. The father of fire lord Sozin decided to make thinks more cultured and installed toilet chamber so that ball attendants don't shit anywhere they wanted. It also allowed for them to drink more and say more stupid things to be used against them by fire lord. Effectively the royal wedding was one of best tools to control nobles and do with them as fire lord please.

The day started normally or as normal it would have. To Azula's big surprise Sokka was the first to wake up and when he woke up he noted that something was wrong. He was in big bed completely naked with woman he didn't recognized, because her face was obscured by her long dark hairs. He tried to liberate his arm that he has under said female and after some trouble managed to free it. Then curiosity got better of him and he brushed the hair to see just who this mysterious beauty was and instantly recoiled when he recognized her. What was he doing in princess bed? Sokka tried to get out of bed silently, but once his feet reached the floor, pain shoot through it and with pain come the memory. He got married and was almost roasted on those burning hot coals. _Great!_ Sokka fall on ground and tried to stand up. All this mussing woke Azula and she glanced at him with that look that could say: what are you doing here fool, expect she didn't said that. Instead come something else he didn't expected.

"Good morning Sokka. How are your feet?"

"Still hurts, but I will live!" Sokka didn't know what to say so said fist thing that come to mind. The last thing he expected was that princess would greet him and be concerned about his well being. He got so shocked by this "good" princess that stood there as if petrified long enough for Azula to catch what was going on.

"Still can't believe how lucky you were to marry such beauty like me, peasant?" Azula stepped out of bed and the sun light fell on her naked body making it look even more beautiful. She come to stay near Sokka and traced her hand on his bare chest.

"You are right to admire me. It is said that there is no prettier woman than me." Azula whispered to Sokka's ear, while with other hand she was playing with his hair. "Now, are you going to get dressed or do you need a little bit of motivation." A miniature blue fire appeared in her hand and now she used it like ink to write words on Sokka's chest. It felt warm and entrancing.

"On other hand we still have time to get some fun." whispered Azula while tracing her hand over Sokka's chest at same time her other hand went to his back and gripped his buttock. Sokka's face becomes red at that moment. _What kind of sick game the princess was playing?_

It took a few minutes for Sokka to recover from all of this and he decided to offer her own medicine. While Azula was playing with him, he decided to play with her too. One of his arm moved to her back and them with one swift move he had her in his arms and started kissing.

"I think a bit of motivation may be in order" whispered Sokka in between kiss. Azula was caught in her own game and a bit horrified how the table has turned. This all was supposed to be just to mess with his mind, but now … now he was kissing her and it felt so good. Then she felt how he sat on bed at same time he stopped kissing and turned her so that she was no bent over his knee and facing the floor. Next thing she felt was that his hands were on her buttocks spanking it.

"Bad princess! Very bad princess!" Sokka laughed while playfully spanking Azula. Azula was confused by such sudden behavior and also because no one dare do this to her before.

"Sokka! Sokka!? What are you doing, you moron? Stop it!" called Azula. "Stop it or I swear I burn you!"

At same time a servant girl was passing Sokka's and Azula's room and heard some of that commotion and what she didn't hear, her fantasy supplied what was happening there. Looks like the prince and princess were in the middle of action to produce heir. _Happy couple._

It took Azula lot of strength to get away from Sokka grip and then she sat and took nearby pillow to cover her body.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted it. Or are hiding your fears under that mask of confidence and seduction?" asked Sokka with smirk on his face, because he found out one of princess secrets. Azula just glared daggers at him with murderous intent and while Sokka wanted to turn away, he knew that it was very bad idea; he also knew that you had to face issues head on or the princess would not take you seriously.

"Go get yourself ready. We are expected to meet with Ozai and welcome guest in an hour." Azula replied while still covering her body. The anger was boiling inside her, that she got caught in her game. She wasn't angry about Sokka and his little plan, no she was angry that she was caught and didn't have courage to go on with what he was doing. She should have let the feelings to take over and move with them. It felt so good when he was kissing her and have his arms gently touching her arms and shoulders, but when he touched her buttock the fear took over her body and she couldn't control it. What was he doing? Was this some kind of prelude? Was he really going to take her here and now? She couldn't blame him after all this was just her way to mess with him, but not to this point. She was supposed to do her duty and just enjoy the feelings, but she couldn't do it. Was she failure as wife?

Azula was woken up from all this mussing when she heard Sokka's voice.

"Azula, could you stop playing mind games with me. We agreed last night that we will not do this so stop acting like you want it. We can play this happy couple in front of guest, but leave all this bull shit out when we are alone!"

"Uh ... thanks Sokka. But if you ever told to everyone about this …"

"Yeah, yeah, you will burn me with your blue flame so bad that nothing will be left. I get it first time, although I am starting to think that you are more bark than bite person." Sokka said all this while waving his hands and imitating firebending.

"Don't test my patience peasant or you will be sorry!" With such note both of them got to dress up.

o0o0o0o

The grand feast started with fire lord Ozai standing outside near big door to celebration hall with Sokka and Azula near him. Firelord Ozai unlocked the door and with help of several guards opened it and invited everyone in the city to greet the newlywed. The Hall was huge with tables' lines standing near wall that was almost breaking from all the food on them. It reminded Sokka of the great feast he was in Northern water tribe. IF someone would have told him that time that he would have married to the princess of fire nation, he most likely would have told that something was wrong with that person mind for thinking such nonsense. Now he was standing here and could see Firelord Ozai and princess Azula standing near him with their casual predator smirks on their face. Yes, He was in deep shit.

The feast was grand indeed and it was finally something that didn't involved risk of getting hurt, but the most important thing was that there was meat and he could eat as much as he wanted. After the Hall's doors were open widely, it looked like all residents of city come to great them, even lowest peasant were allowed in and offer finest food and drinks the Fire nation had. Of course there were several guards standing near door, looking that those who came in would stay in and that no weapon would be allowed in. This was one of best opportunities for commoners to meet their overlord and speak with him when fire lord wasn't surrounded by wall of fire, nor did they need to knee before him. The Firelord would offer a cup of wine for everyone to drink for long and happy life of newlywed and it would be considered treason to refuse it. All in all this was time when everyone would get drunk and do stupid things they would regret after the feast was over.

Azula was quite curious if Sokka really had bottomless pit in him stomach. He ate three komodo rhino already and was devouring the fourth. Everyone were already quite drunk and started to act stupid, even she felt tipsy, but looks like Sokka didn't felt the alcohol yet.

o0o0o0o

"Good morning fire lily!" Sokka greeted Azula next day when she woke up.

"Sokka?" Azula was puzzled by his happy tone. "Huh, morning?"

"Yes, its morning, fire lily. Do you want anything eat? Komodo chicken?" Sokka put chicken haunch in Azula's mouth. It was strange view to see. Azula ignored it and instead focused to see who was around her. She was still sitting under table with all cloth on, that was good, but she couldn't say same about some of the guest. Some were sleeping while standing near wall or in chairs, but most of them were sleeping on floor and even don't have clothes on, hugging each other, man and woman alike. It all looked like this grand feast turned into some kind of orgy. Then he looked at Sokka whom had komodo chicken haunch in his mouth, but other way was perfectly normal or as normal as that peasant could be, after that she looked at empty seat where her father was last time seen and started to look for him. Apparently Sokka understood who she was looking for and motioned toward where fire lord Ozai was sleeping on big chair bare-chested with one naked women sleeping at his lap while other was near his feet. There were some salad leaves sticking in his ears with two carrots on his head that looked like horns and eggs where his eye would be, but the biggest surprise was word "faillord" written on his forehead.

 _"_ _Someone will die for this"_ was the only thought that crossed Azula's mind, and then she looked at Sokka and saw him giggling.

"You know who did this to him,… better question, did you did this?" asked Azula trying to remember what has happened last day.

"I have no idea." Sokka answered half joking. Then Azula turned all attention to him and whispered:

"You did it! I'll bring flowers to your funeral."

"As much as I would like to, I didn't do it. One of those ladies did it after Ozai asked them" Sokka whispered while motioning toward fire lord Ozai and his two friends. "It wouldn't surprise me if you would get new mom soon."

"Fire lily, you never told me that this was going to be orgy. I had quite interesting conversation with some nobles here, until everyone decided to drop the clothes and fuck each other." Sokka stated it as if it was some cold fact and looking around it might be. "I am no longer sure which of us here are savage, water tribes or fire nation. You, Fire nation, under all those fancy clothes hide as much or even bigger savage that water tribe."

"Why are calling fire lily? Who let you!?" demanded Azula wanting to change topic. There was no written source that royal marriage celebration feast would be nothing more that huge orgy. She was quite embarrassed of it and what she may did during it.

"Oh it was you fire lily! It was all your idea, can't you remember it?" Sokka was giggling and Azula's face was starting to get red for few second. Was it like last time she got drunk, but now in front of all crown.

"Did I? What else I did last night?" asked Azula puzzled and at same time made note to check servants reports of last night with intent to burn some if they proved too compromising before they will be presented to fire lord.

"Not much. you stayed in control, although there were several interesting things you said or did like your demand to call you fire lily and naming me your dragon wolf. I must say that you, when you are drunk, have no better eating habit that me. We were also devouring each other face with kisses and some nobles demanded to have sex with you just to be sure you know how to do it. They changed their mind when you tried to roast them. There was some other funny thing, but I can't remember it now. As a side note, do you know how long will this celebration will last? Did we really have to endure two more days of orgy, not that I don't like it, but … You tasted so good last night and if this continues to tomorrow I think we may join those fools on floor and I think that isn't something you would like to see when you wake up next day."

"You are drunk Sokka! It make me wonder why you still have your clothes on while the rest is naked on floor."

"Yes my dearest fire lily, now come and kiss your dragon wolf." Sokka turned to face Azula and put his lips ready for kiss and what a mind blowing kiss it was. It was so intense that Sokka lost consciousness and fall into meal he was eating, a kiss with empty bottle, that Azula hit him in face. Now that she took care of that fool, Azula decided to make her way to toilet to puke. It was very hard job, since her legs didn't wanted to move and human bodies on floor make it even harder to move around.


	9. Chapter 9

The ball lasted until dusk and when it was done Azula sneaked into servant quarters to check what was written and to make sure she didn't do anything she may have to apologize later. It was quite easily since the servants were cleaning celebration hall and there were no one to notice her. She found papers with detailed descriptions of every one to participate in feast and started to read.

According to what was written there lots of head may roll and new will be appointed, and while it may be perfect blackmail material, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

 _Ah, there it is the papers describing her and Sokka behavior._ One of it described a story that Sokka told how he single handedly defeated huge and powerful firebender that could bend fire with nothing but his mind and he did it with only curved stick. There were several other stories similar to previous about how he defeated big band of pirates or faced vicious spirit and kicked its butt. Typical noble boasting about deeds whom they didn't do, but it at same time can be used to scare others. Azula looked at other pages where it was described heated discussion about airships and how Sokka was the one who invented them, only for war minister Qin to steal them later. Qin admitted that he found balloon and used it as tent to hold rave before learning its true purpose and capabilities as prototype airship. Finally she found it: another heated discussion why Fire nation should continue war and how foolish was the fire lord to do so. Azula was tempted to do nothing and get Sokka killed, after all that was most likely course of action if father learned what treacherous talks Sokka was spreading, but after several minutes later that paper disappeared as if it never existed when flames consumed it. The reason for this was what she did there last night. It contained how cute, sweet and loving she acted with Sokka including her demand to call her fire lily and there was also her open declaration of her love to Sokka and Sokka's too. It also include that Azula was dancing and slowly stripping on table while everyone was cheering for it and other similar things. It also noted that Sokka stopped Azula's stripping before she would be in her underwear by grabbing one of her leg and make her fall in his arms, then he started to kiss her and later helped her to get dressed and fix her appearance.

 _"_ _Good thing that fool ate so much that he was still sober to some degree to see what would happen if she continued that dance."_ Azula thought about it, looking for reasons why Sokka would do such thing.

If someone learned about what happened there, her reputation would be damaged and no one would take her serious anymore. Lucky for her the guests were so drunk that they couldn't remember what happened yesterday.

o0o0o0o

Firelord Ozai was sitting in his study and reading the reports servants gave him about city celebration feast. There was big pile paper describing the "adventures" of guests and Ozai was laughing from time to time. This was so good black mail material that he couldn't decide what to do to those "poor" people who attended the feast. One page after another described more shocking actions that happened there. Ozai noted that that savage and his daughter managed to escape the craziness that befall all drunken guest mostly because his stomach had no room for alcohol and his daughter was well educated woman. Ozai remembered his wedding and three days of city celebration when he and Ursa couldn't resist urge and surrendered to the orgies, joining the rest of guest on floor. _Good old time._ Ozai was proud that he managed to educate Azula so well. If only he had known truth.

From what was described about his new son in-law, he had no eating manners and bottomless pit in his belly where ten fully roasted komodo rhinos disappeared without trace. That was the number noted in reports before servants lost count.

The feast and his idea to bring that same spiced wine was total success. With those reports he could reinforce his rule as Firelord and may be become something even bigger. The nobles would be too scared to do anything now when he would try to clean radicals from loyalist. At same time Ozai made note to check on those two women with whom he had such good time. One of them was of noble birth while other was commoner, but he didn't cared about it when he was under effects of that spiced wine. _Maybe it's time for him to have concubine?_


	10. Chapter 10

After the wedding was over the life in palace returned to normal or as normal as it could be. The rumor mill was working overtime to spread the newest and hottest news about prince and princess life and how they do their duty. The gossips were bread and butter for servants to make fun of their overlord without getting any negative effects mostly because it was one of favorite tools in the Big game of nobles and because they were the ones spreading them to keep other nobles in line.

Now the rumors were spreading that new prince was gorgeous, but there was lack of sounds escaping from prince and princess room. The servants would find new orders that would make them to pass newlywed couple's room just to listen if they were doing their duty, but all their attempts were failed to hear even the smallest sound escaping from that room, as if they weren't executing their duty and trying to produce heir. Sokka was friendly with servants and servants liked him, but princess Azula was whole different matter and servants tried to gossip about her as much as they could. At same time Azula would use those same gossips and twist them to her purpose, but now, since there was lack of sound from princes room, the rumors started to spread that princess Azula is refusing to do her duty or that she is even afraid of it and threatened prince Sokka to burn if he touched her. This rumor was so tasty that some of servant wanted to confirm it even if that meant that princess would burn them in the end. They pretty sure expected that princess Azula wouldn't allow prince to be in same bed or anywhere near her, that this all was just some conspiracy of princess no matter what the fire sages said.

On forth day morning after the wedding officially ended one brave servant girl decided to found truth and entered Sokka's and Azula's room. It was still early in morning so the prince and princess should still be asleep or at least that's what she thought. There was no sound in their room when the servant girl entered the room and she firmly moved to bedroom. When she entered the bedroom she mentally cursed her foolishness when she saw that there was no one in bed and that same bed looked like mess.

 _"_ _Did they already wake up?"_ If so then she should leave this place as fast as possible or risk facing blue fire. The princess was adamant that no one can enter her room without her express permission. The servant girl was about to leave bedroom when something caught her attention. It was something lying on ground near bed. The servant girl moved to examined what was there and found out that… it was leg. Then the girl moved even closer and could clearly see whom it belonged. There, on floor, lie prince Sokka and princess Azula having their bodies pressed to each other. Sokka was hugging Azula, having one of his arms around her belly while other was placed covering her breast. The bed sheet was only covering their legs and stomach, but the servant girl could imagine what was hiding under it. All this looked like this was the place of love and battle where one hot night transpired and the servants missed it. On other hand it was new source of gossips that prince and princess were really doing their duty and that servant girl would have a tale to tell while other servants would die from envy that they missed such good opportunity. Then still sleeping prince Sokka kissed princess Azula's neck while his hand that was holding bed sheet, released it and moved to caress princess hair before returning back to hold the princess.

 _Yes, this is the golden gossip material!_ With that thought in her mind the servant girl carefully moved out of bedroom and disappeared in one of many corridors the palace had.

It was rough night for Sokka and Azula, mostly because Azula would not stop to trash in her bed side and from time to time she would hit Sokka at same time waking him. If this continued and she accidentally started to firebend it could be pretty bad for him. Sokka tried to ignore it first several times, but that was until Sokka felt like he had to do something about it if he wanted to have some sleep, so he grabbed her and held her in his hands in hope to relax her or at least to stop her from hitting him. Strangely when Sokka hugged Azula, she stopped to move and relaxed, and then Sokka once again fall asleep. Then during some time in the night they both fall out of bed, but no one felt it. That was till the first ray of sun greeted them through open window and warm breeze could be felt coming with it too.

Azula woke up first and was surprised when she felt she was no longer in her bed, but was instead lying on floor. She also couldn't move, but after some minute found out why. Sokka was there with her and was holding her once again in bear hug. Azula wanted to berate the peasant for doing it and why he couldn't stay in his bed side as they have agreed, only to find that she couldn't say a word, at same time she discovered that it was his bed side where they were lying. She managed to free one of her arm and then hit him in ribs with elbow. That only caused for Sokka to tighten his grip on her. Looks like there was no other way that to cause even more pain for him, and with malice grin on her face, she touched his side at same time channeling her firebending there to heat it. Sokka woke up an instantly when he felt something hot pressed to his body.

He managed to stop himself from screaming and instead looked at Azula.

"What was that for, can't you normally ask me to release you?" Sokka wanted to scream but later relaxed and asked her, but the only answer he got was for Azula to point to her mouth and then wave her hand.

"You can't speak?" Sokka asked and Azula nodded to confirm it, then Sokka started to grin like fool.

"A blessing from spirits, finally the silence" exclaimed Sokka happy, but then stopped since Azula ignited fire in her both hand with unsaid message that she will burn him if he said one more world. Sokka looked at her hands and was surprised to see ordinary fire there, and then he pointed to princess and enjoyed her surprised face. Sokka has never seen Azula to be surprised; it was whole different experience from her ordinary smirks or smile of malice. Now Azula looked like regular girl and not your usual princess. Azula looked at that fool and how surprised he was, then she looked at her hands and was shocked. The fire was orange! She hasn't bent orange flame since grandpa was still alive. Then princess grabbed her robe and moved to see the royal healer for this unusual problem. At same time Sokka decided that if he was already awake he should dress up and make inspection of royal kitchen.

The rumors spread that princess Azula lost her ability to speak and later combined with other rumor that one of servant found prince Sokka and princess Azula on floor in intimate position, a new rumor was born. The princess lost her ability to speak, because prince Sokka was extremely powerful beast in bed and "drilled" princess Azula so strongly that she lost her voice form all that pleasure she experienced. It was the hottest rumor and everyone was talking about it. At same time there appeared rumor that princess Azula was found blushing from hearing about it. Azula blushing was unheard thing! That once again reinforced rumor that Sokka was dream of all women in bed.

Now Sokka had to spend most of his time in his and Azula's apartment, because if he would leave it, there always appeared some woman to flirt with him some of them even tried to kiss or offer to take him to their room with everything that implied it. As if he wouldn't have to deal with one evil woman, now it looked like every female in the palace, be it noble, peasant or slave, wanted a piece of him, while Azula didn't say anything about it, not that she could. Sokka was glad that Azula was feared in palace and most of palace residents didn't wanted to deal with her, or Sokka most likely would have found himself cornered in dark corridor with bunch of woman trying to rape him. Now that he thought about it some were very close to try it, but would back down once they see Azula approaching. Since Azula lost her ability to speak, she couldn't berate servants and had to rely on Sokka to tell them what to do since when she tried to describe with her hand what she would want to eat she got only single leaf of cabbage with smug face of servant.

Azula considered using quill and note book to write what she wanted, but later reconsidered. To be dependent on such things as written notes meant that she was imperfect and had big flaws, so instead she decided to remain silent and let Sokka deal with hit, since this disability was only temporal and royal healer said that she could normally speak after a week if she took her medicine regularly and don't stress, that meant no speaking, no bending and no sex. Easer said that done. She could stay silent and also there were no sex, but to abstain of firebending was very hard. It looked as if everyone tried to use this disability of her and were irritating her to no end. One good thing was that Sokka understood what she wanted or tried to tell him, although he also didn't miss the chance to make fun of her. It was strange concept for her to not be in control and rely on someone.

After day or two Azula decided to drop that silence idea and tried to use paper to write her demands, but it was no not much of improvement. Now that she started to handle everyone written notice, she noted that father started to look at her with same look he used on Zuko as if she had failed him now and that she couldn't speak a word it become even worse. The father become cold and if she was good at readying people faces she could see Ozai saying that you bring it on yourself, now deal with it. In the end Azula returned to being silent and let Sokka be her voice. That fool had too much fun with all this.

Sokka's feet got better and now that he could walk without pain, he got bored to spend whole day locked in his apartment from all those vicious women that tried to get him in their bed and so he decided to get out with Azula to see the city. It took him good amount of time to persuade the princess, but eventually he succeeded. He was interested to see how the city lived when it was calm and there is no danger of barbaric invasion threatening to disturb it. What he didn't expected what that they will be cared in strange thing he don't even know name for it. It had long red curtains that would hide its passengers from the rest of world and vice version, so once they arrived at their destination Sokka and Azula left it and decided to use their feet. The destination of this short travel was the market place and Sokka wouldn't miss chance to go shopping. The traders were surprised to see the royals, because it was unheard thing to see them mingle with common folk. Azula was surprised too to see how Sokka would act in market place; it's as if he knew how to speak with them without intimidating them.

Sokka stood near stool that had some fine silk on them and Azula noted the smirk on his face. That peasant most likely was planning something, something she may not like.

"Hello good sir, how are you doing today?" Sokka greeted the trader. The trader looked at him in disbelieve, there was royals standing nearby AND talking with him. It was huge honor and he didn't know how to act.

"Are you ok if we browse your wares? I see you got some nice silk." said Sokka while looking at the wares.

"Um, … yes … yes, tell me if you see something you like." replied the trader still in shock that prince and princess were talking with him.

Sokka grabbed one roll of crimson red silk and wrapped Azula with it. Azula didn't like this Sokka's action and frowned at him, but Sokka ignored it. Then Sokka put it back and took next one and another one.

"Do you have other colors that wouldn't be red or black tone? Something special?" asked Sokka and after minute the trader came with other rolls that had different colors. Sokka took the green one and wrapped it around Azula with smirk on his face.

"Just look at you. You would look brilliant in green. What would you say?" Asked Sokka even when he knew that Azula couldn't respond to it, but the response cane non the less. Azula's response was to grab him by collar and summon her trademark blue fires with unsaid message: _Stop this nonsense or I will burn you_. Both were so involved with what they were doing to note that Azula could once again bend blue fire. Sokka was so used to Azula threatening him and decided to ignore this message and continue with his game. He kissed her on cheek and said.

"Yes, my dearest. That's an awesome choice" then he took another roll of silk, this time it was blue.

"Is everything ok with princess? Why is she so silent … and scary?" asked terrified trader.

"Everything fine. We are just trying to understand each other without words. Isn't that what husband and wife should do?" replied Sokka when he wrapped Azula in blue silk.

 _"_ _Did that fool decided to dress me like his tribe woman?"_ thought Azula. _"This fool is having too much fun."_

"Now you look divine, my dearest" Sokka once again kissed Azula's cheek "Do you know any good tailor that could make dress worth of princess?"

"Shouldn't royal tailor do this?" asked the trader.

"Nah, they are too conservative. I need someone with new ideas that could make extraordinary dress for extraordinary princess." replied Sokka.

"Hmm … my brother is quite good tailor, maybe he could do it?" The trader saw good deal and took it. It will be huge honor and prestige to make a dress for princess and it could open doors to bigger market. Of course it had its own down side. The royals could kill them if they don't like the dress.

"Then I hope to see you and your brother in palace soon." Said Sokka and looked at Azula. Azula moved her finger to her neck, imitating slicing move and pointed to Sokka. Sokka, before leaving to look at other stall, turned to trader, put one hand on his shoulder and said:

"I hope we don't need to say what would happen if she don't like the dress."

The trader was let standing there as if petrified with single thought in his head. _"Just where did he got involved here?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Now that his daughter recovered from that strange illness, Ozai decided that it will be time to announce Azula's pregnancy. This will be great day for Fire nation. Unknown to Ozai, Azula had different plans for this day.

A week has passed and Azula's voice returned. During her last visit royal doctor said that they can return to their normal "activities", but should slow down when they returned to their royal duty. Now that she could once again bend her blue fire without any problem, it was time to teach Sokka why you should never mess with her.

Azula dragged Sokka to training pavilion and announced that it was time to check his prove as fighter. That meant that he was to spar with her without holding anything back if he wanted to survive, because she wouldn't hold anything. During all that wedding fuss and later problem with voice she had to abandon her regular fire bending training. Now it was time to test and see if her proves as firebender returned to full power and lucky for her she had a volunteer.

Sokka understood that it also had secret meaning to punish him for everything he did while she had voice problems. He tried to protest that he has no weapon, but then Azula showed him that his space sword and boomerang was lying nearby. There was no way back now.

After several minutes Sokka found himself with soldering clothes, trying to evade blue fire that licked him, while he was madly dashing through pavilion from time to time trying to hide near colon, but it was no luck. The princess was mad serious to test all her firebending at same time to have pleasure to burn him. There was no opening that he could use to his advantage to get to his to his "lovely" wife that was hell bent on rousting him.

Sokka found himself hiding once again behind colon waiting for her fire to reduce in intensity and planning his next move. Sokka decided to use his trusty boomerang to distract Azula while he charged at her from different direction, after all this weapon had never failed him. He tossed it and run to opposite side. If everything would work as planned he may have choice to get to her.

Azula heard the boomerang approaching and side stepped to evade it, at same time she summoned her lightning and shoot it at returning boomerang. It had some unexpected results. The lightning connected to boomerang and then passed along his curve to exit to other side and get lost in corridor leading deeper into palace while boomerang still rotated and took to air once again, his direction altered but with promise to return. What no one could have expected was that fire lord and his retinue was walking in one corridor and when they reached intersection between two corridors a lightning struck the wall that was there. It was Ozai luck that he didn't had his crown on or it would have attracted it and caused harm to him. Now fire lord Ozai and his retinue where standing there with their hair standing up from that electric discharge. He was quite surprised by such act but quickly regained his focus and decided to investigate it. There was no other bender in palace and it should be his daughter that most likely shoots it. Was this stray shoot or was it something else. Ozai needed to know.

At same time Sokka dashed toward Azula with his sword raised and covered half distance when he had to duck as blue fires were sent his way.

"Clever trick Sokka, but I predicted it." laughed Azula. "Maybe we should see how agile you are to dodge my lightning?"

While Azula had no intention to kill him, but small burns or injury may be good lesson for him. Azula knew how to control intensity of her lightning and prepared to generate one strong enough to shock him to core, but not strong enough to kill. Sokka saw what she was doing and decided to use this time to run for cover. He had no time for this, but to his luck, next moment he heard how something connected to princess head and she tried to curse it. Sokka decided to use this moment, now that Azula was disoriented, but his luck run out. Azula raised her hand and released lightning to toward charging Sokka. Sokka had no time to change direction; instead he moved in, lowered his sword as if trying to slash through lightning. The lightning connected with his sword and then another unexpected thing happened, it got redirected where Sokka was pointing it. Sokka and Azula at same time were shocked of what happened.

Fire lord Ozai and his retinue arrived and were watching the match between Sokka and Azula. It wasn't always you could see princess using all her power in combat and if the tales were right, only her opponents in battle could see it, but they didn't lived long.

 _"_ _It's about time to end this fool!"_ though Ozai when he saw his daughter to charge and shoot lightning, but then he was shocked to see how lightning connected with Sokka's sword and got redirected at him. It all happened so fast that no one could move. It was the flash and then … something hit the floor moaning from pain. Ozai stood where he stood and looked to his right to see that guard that was supposed to be here was instead twitching on ground.

"Enough!" roared Ozai. "The training or whatever this was is over!" This was what made Sokka and Azula to recover and they both turned to Ozai.

"Father …" Azula wanted to say something, but words left unspoken when she saw how angry fire lord Ozai was.

"Go, get yourself checked and cleaned. No more training or anything intensive for you! Move!" shouted Ozai turned to leave training pavilion. Two guards were carrying that unlucky one who got shoot by lightning.

One shoot can be considered misdirection, but two were the message that something was up. Ozai cursed himself for not killing that boy when he had chance.

 _"_ _Damn that boy, the marriage ended only two week ago and he was already trying to kill him."_ Now when he was preparing for his grand debut and ascension as phoenix king, that last thing he needed was for that savage to cause him trouble. Looks like prince Sokka had several trick under his sleeve and during his short time here he already managed to befriend some of nobles. Ozai was in doubt what to do with this boy. He couldn't kill him, it could cause some problem. According wedding law that let fire lord do as he pleased with royal family it also said that since fire lord choose who should marry into dynasty, he also guaranteed that person entering family would survive until a heir was procured, now since Ozai blessed Azula's and Sokka's marriage it said that he couldn't kill Sokka. The only option Ozai had was to leave Sokka to screw his daughter and if the rumors were true there will be lots of grandchildren in future. Decision. Decision.

o0o0o0o

After Sokka and Azula visited royal healer and had fixed their appearance, they were summoned by fire lord to his study.

"We are so dead!" Sokka mumbled all the way.

"You are dead Sokka. Father wouldn't do anything to me since I am pregnant" Azula assured Sokka of his destiny. "Puppy eyes Sokka, puppy eyes and you may survive it without need to wear makeup." Joked Azula. She was sure father would punish Sokka for what he did even if it wasn't his fault.

"Make up?" Sokka inquired unsure of what she meant with those words and fear grew bigger with every step he took toward fire lords study.

"Think Zuko or even worse." Azula replied.

"I am so dead!" Sokka was sure of his death now.

Sokka and Azula entered fire lord Ozai study and found Ozai alone there. Sokka expected to see royal guard and his would be executioner, but now since fire lord was alone there, it started to dawn to him that Ozai may kill him by himself instead of ordering anyone to do it.

"Azula …" Ozai turned to greet his daughter, but there was only coldness in his eyes. "Sokka…" fire lord now looked at his son in-law and if the look could kill, Sokka would have dropped dead now.

"I am in tight spot here, unsure of what to do now. This day should have been glorious celebration when I would announce the succession of Agni's line and not a mourning day due to my sudden and unexpected departure from this world." Fire lord Ozai spoke calmly but the storm was raging in his mind. He merely survived fatal encounter. He could shrug it as some freak and uncontrolled accident if all this setup wouldn't have been familiar to him. The woman and wife had prepared and the man, her husband delivered it. This was how he got rid of him old father and looks like his daughter decided to follow in his steps. If this was any sign it meant that he, Ozai, should be careful of what his daughter do because there may be more attempts on his life. Life was easer in the past when if you shoot lightning at someone, you expected for that someone drop dead, but now looks like that lightning become useless. Azula used lightning to kill Avatar but he survived or at least that's what Zuko told him. Now add fact that Zuko himself managed to redirect and shoot lightning at him. If mere non-bender could do same it could be extremely dangerous. So fire lord Ozai decided to remove lightning out of his arsenal of deadly techniques.

"It was just an accident father" Azula stated trying to defuse situation. The father was furious and he may even do something to punish her. After all it was she who generated and fired lightning. At same time Sokka tried to do best puppy eyes he could do.

"Accident or no. I don't care! You will have to face punishment for your actions. Normally any try to assassinate or harm fire lord in any, was it accident or not, should be to kill the one responsible for such actions. If fire lord felt merciful it would only banish that poor sap." Ozai looked at the couple responsible for such action unsure of what punishment they deserve. "Now that we should be celebrating this day I will be merciful and let you live.. for now.

From what I heard about your eating habits Sokka, it looks like you are trying to cause famine in Fire nation. With the amount of food you devour each day I could feed whole squad with well rationing. That's a lot of food going waste and I am about to change that. From now on, Sokka, you will be locked in your room and food will be served only one time a day. As for you my dear daughter, since it was you who brought him here, your punishment will be to be locked at same room just to be sure that your fool husband doesn't get out of it and happen to found his way to kitchen or food storage. If I found that your husband left his room without my permission or was found in kitchen or other place he couldn't be I wouldn't be so merciful and it will be you Azula that would have to face punished, pregnant or not. I don't care, control that fool!" Ozai concluded his speech and Azula could see how Sokka take a deep breath and started to regain some color in his face.

"Now come my children then nation is waiting for you, but after the ceremony is over you will be led to your room where you stay put. One more note. No sex. There will be guards positioned near you room and I hope that there will be silence. Or else the consequences will be grave." With those words they left study to attend the celebration.

During the ceremony to proclaim line succession, fire lord Ozai saw that everyone were giving him strange look and when he returned to his apartments, he noticed that there was hole in his beard to remind him just how lucky he was today.

 **A.N.** Bonus point for those who find out where i got that idea with lightning.


	12. Chapter 12

"It was all your fault fool!"

"Why couldn't you be a man and face it like a true man, but no you had to do something stupid once again!"

"You fool!"

"Now we got stuck here because you weren't man enough to face it and take it. No! You had to use some stupid move and redirect it!"

"Now father thinks that I want to kill him!"

Those and similar complains Sokka heard from Azula for last two days after that fateful sparing match that ended prematurely when Azula wanted to zap Sokka with lightning, but Sokka somehow managed to redirect it toward fire lord, angering Ozai for such action.

Sokka's nefarious plan to create food crisis in capital by overeating was stopped by fire lord, by limiting the amount of times Sokka could eat to merely one. Normally Sokka getting fed only once a day would considered it to be inhumanly torture, but this time he decided to play it cool and do nothing for now, at same time his mind was creating plans how to avoid guards posted at the entrance of his apartment and how to get to kitchen to get his stomach stuffed once again with food. Expect there was one small problem. He was locked with Azula and she didn't left him out of her eye sight at same time complying about everything he did. That was another reason why Sokka decided to remain silent in hope that Azula would stop berate and follow in every foot step. Two days had passed, but Azula didn't stopped to complain. To pass time Sokka decided to read on some stuff he had brought from royal library when he could still walk freely. It was books and scrolls about Fire nation history and laws.

o0o0o0o

"Why are you smiling fool? You should be dead terrified being stuck here with me who could kill you at any second and if that wasn't bad enough, there also is no food here." Azula asked when she noticed wicked smile on Sokka's face. That fool grew bold beyond the recognition of man he was before he married her. How that fool transformed from terrified and obedient to unruly and resistant during this short time was beyond her.

 _What's up with people stopping to fear her these days?_

Sokka raised his eyes from the book he was reading and after looking at Azula, lifted one eyebrow.

"I would be dead terrified if got stuck in same room with evil princess bent on world domination that could kill me any second and there will be food, but since I am only stuck here with my lovely wife, I see no point to freak out." Sokka smiled while looking at Azula and could see how hot air started to surround her. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but he couldn't control his moth and looks like this could cause some problem.

"Maybe I should remind you why you should fear me?" Azula stated while igniting blue fire in her hand and shooting fire ball at Sokka, but Sokka managed to dodge it.

"As a matter of fact, no, you can't. Fire nation law state that we should live in peace and harmony and there even are several pages of how to deal with unruly princess and that Fire lord himself is guaranteeing my life. So put that fire away may dearest and be content with what we got here." Sokka answered while dodging another fire ball.

"You know you are going to set this place on fire if you continue with this way and your dad will be very furious about that." Sokka tried to reason with Azula, but Azula was unbreakable in her will to set this fool on fire.

"I don't care! You need to be reminded to fear me and will do it." Azula stated and shoot another fire ball at Sokka. It was extremely dangerous situation since she was firebending inside room that wasn't supposed to be used for firebending practice.

"But I care for you Azula and all this anger will be bad for our kid. That if we manage to survive and Ozai didn't kill us both before that time." Sokka tried to get out of this situation.

"You do?" That wasn't what Azula expected to hear. She stopped what she was doing and her anger began to subside. "When why are you still acting so stupid and get us in trouble?"

"What can I say? The universe likes to mess with me. At same time you are pretty lucky you got stuck here with me. If it was some noble, you most likely would be lying naked on our bed with your arms and legs tied to bed and your husband doing his royal duty while several fire sages watching that you don't get out of your restrain. I still can't believe you have such barbaric laws." Sokka dared to take step toward Azula in hope she don't use this time to roast him.

"Why are you so sure I wouldn't roast you alive, fool?" Azula asked Sokka, but was ready to attack him if he did something stupid.

"But I am sure. You had several days to do just that, but you only complained. From my point of view you decided to opt to use mental torture. The way you used to eat your meal and what you will say while eating it, it was driving me crazy and almost made me want to attack those guard outside our door and made dash to the kitchen."

"Huh, almost? It looks I am losing my touch. What made you stop from doing such silly things?"Azula asked.

"I shouldn't said that, but let's return to topic. From what I saw about you during my travel with friends and my stay here in palace I am pretty sure you are not violent person. You can be lethal that's for sure, but you also have cold and calm mind and tend to avoid using violence if there is chance. Also you need me more that I need you. Your laws are so strange and you are so restricted by them plus your evil father and his upbringing that it's no surprise you are who you are now.

I must admit that you have brilliant mind and could be good military commander, what do you call them? A general, yes, you will be good general. But I am pretty sure you have no idea how to deal with regular people. Have you seen how fast that tailor fled the palace after he completed your measurements, it wouldn't surprise me if he and his brother would be on their way to leave capital or even Fire nation! You need more out of town experience and I can provide it, that is if you would let me. The life in palace is too 'exhausting' and too 'stressful' for both and even more for you since you are pregnant, you need calm atmosphere." Sokka tried to reason with Azula at same time inserting compliment or two, after all, all girls liked compliments and from the look he got from Azula, Azula wasn't exception too.

"I decided that I will forgive you this time, fool, but don't test my patience again!" Azula calmed down and sit on chair. She knew the laws concerning princess pretty well and what should be done to unruly princess. She also knew that Sokka wouldn't be the one to use those laws. Azula remembered the visit of tailor and how funny it was to command him or how scared he looked after all that. At same time Azula was worried about what that fool was planning. She has already had some 'out of town' experience and it ended by wrecking some fool's house, well, it was Zuzu, Mai and Ty lee that did all the wrecking while she just stay there. Zuzu always was the one to break stuff.

"Good! Now that we are calm again, I want to ask you, when you will honor our deal?"

"Deal? What deal? I don't know what you are talking about." Azula wanted to shrug it off, but looks like her fool was adamant to continue with it.

"I am talking about my dad. Where is he?" Sokka wanted to ask this thing long time ago, but there were no suitable place and time for it.

"I can't do it." Azula said it while inspecting here nails.

"What? Why?" Sokka wanted to scream, but decided to lower the tone, it still get out quite laud.

"Lower you voice fool or do you want for everyone to hear it and…let just say you don't want to experience what would happen then."

"What do you mean you can't?" Sokka was confused. _Does that meant that all what he had to experience was in vain and was just another of her clever plan to get him, now that he started to trust her?_

"If you haven't noticed we are stuck in this place." Azula replied. She was content with the way she lived and didn't want to do anything to change it. While Sokka was starting to trust Azula, Azula wasn't so fast to trust him. Sokka was locked to live with her and his father as insurance was locked in dungeon. Life was good, until that fool did something stupid and got her in trouble once again.


	13. Chapter 13

The life was good. The conversation about Sokka's dad died out when Sokka understood that there was nothing he or Azula could do now. Azula stopped complain to Sokka, but still continued to tease him while eating her meals. It was too adorable in her eyes to see him looking at her with those puppy eyes when he was watching her eat and if Sokka decided to distract himself from it by doing something else, he still couldn't do anything when Azula's sweet voice can be heard telling him how tasty and good the meal was. Sokka decided that if they both were acting good maybe Ozai revoke his last order and let them out of that room and get Sokka back to his ordinary three meals a day routine.

It was another regular day. Sokka and Azula were still locked in their apartment, expect this day was brighten by new visitors. Azula was sitting on chair reading something while at same time Sokka went to next room to get something. It was then that her apartment doors were opened and a cheerful voice can be hear.

"AZULA!" Ty lee chimed and rushed to hug Azula. Azula had only several seconds to stand up or risked to fall on floor with chair when Ty lee attacked.

"Why don't you told me you were going to marry? My best friend got married and I had no chance to be there." Ty lee pouted.

"It's good to see you too Ty lee, Mai." Azula was a bit shocked by all of this, but quickly recovered.

"So who's the lucky one? Did I meet him, dated him, kissed …" Thousand questions spilled out of Ty lee mouth, at same time if you would listen carefully you could hear Mai low voice saying "or the unlucky one."

"What are those rumors that I hear? You have not only got married, but a little Azula is also underway?" Ty lee was beaming and at same time she put her hand on Azula's belly.

"Those were no rumors, but truth. Several days ago there was official announcement that I am pregnant." Azula stated it while looking at happy dancing Ty lee.

"Now that we speak about it, I want to ask you something. I know that you both had lot of fun with my failure brother. How are you feeling? Should I be worried of little Zuzu coming to this world?" Azula always wondered if she was the only one to get this lucky that day.

"Nah" Ty lee shrugged it as if it was nothing. "I know how to have fun with boys, without having nine month surprise afterward."

The only response from Mai was that it wasn't her days or something similar.

"I know the laws and I am a bit surprised to see you with your cloth on Azula. Is everything OK? I know that the line is secured, but shouldn't you be in bed having fun with your husband. I was pretty sure we may find you there." Mai inquired, since she was of noble blood too she knew the laws and how the wife should act. After all her mother was always saying that one day she may need to know how to act. So to see Azula fully clothed and reading something meant that something was off about that couple.

o0o0o0o

Sokka heard commotion in nearby room and decided to investigate. The only reason for the sound was something walking in their apartment and the only guest they received here were servants bringing meal. Also it was this time that Sokka's food would arrive so it was another reason for him to check.

"Azula, did the food arrive?" Sokka's head popped out of nearby room. Ty lee turned to see who was it that spoke, in hope to see who the boy who married Azula was. Then when she turned and got to see who it was her eye grew big with her mouth got wide open, you could say that her jaw hit the floor. Both raised Mai's eyebrows was the only sign that betrayed how surprised she was, that's if you knew what to look in her bored face. Ty lee stood there for several minutes, long enough for Mai to come to her, put her hand under her jaw and close her mouth.

"SOKKA! AZULA! This is so HOT! You will have to tell me everything, how you got together… I accept no for an answer!" Ty lee was jumping in her place while clapping her hands.

"Come Sokka lets great our guest" Azula said.

"How? How? How! Was it Ba Sing Se? It should be Ba Sing Se! Azula you have never told me you were dating him! I said that he was cute and wanted him for myself, but you girl, you were faster I see." Ty lee was still excited jumping around like she was high on sugar.

"Hello, I don't think we were properly introduced. I am Sokka." Sokka come to stay near Azula and hugged her.

"What? You can't remember who we are? Are you OK?" Ty lee asked a bit confused.

"I am not talking with you. I have got enough of you during the ball. You tried to hit on my all time but with different names and played as if you got amnesia. So what is it now? Ty lee? Huh." After those words Sokka turned to Mai. "We referred to you as flying dagger girl, but it will be nice know your real name miss."

"Mai" Mai was smitten for second by the way how this body ignored Ty lee. Most of boys would fall for acrobat and do anything for her. After Mai recovered she wanted to ask Sokka something, but never had chance, because Ty lee interrupted them.

"But I wasn't at the ball!" Ty lee pouted. "I wanted to be there, but I couldn't!"

Sokka looked at Azula as if waiting for explanation and soon found it.

"Ty lee has six sisters and you met all of them during the ball. It would have been quite funny to see you then, if you weren't my husband." Azula shed some light on what has happened there and was enjoying the confusion on Sokka's face.

"Six? Six! I thought I got so drunk that I was starting to see double and going crazy during the ball." Sokka was relieved by such news. "So this is the original acrobat that cased us?" You could see smile appear on Ty lee face after those words and then she happily nodded.

The conversation went on and soon Sokka noticed how Ty lee was looking at him with those eyes as if predator was preparing to pounce on unsuspecting victim. This was the sign that he should leave the room and he did just that.

"As much as I would like to stay in presence of such beauties, I still have some unfinished business that I need to attend." Sokka stated and then calmly went to one of rooms.

o0o0o0o

Ty lee wanted to follow Sokka, but was stopped when she felt Azula's hand on her shoulder.

"Ty lee, should I remind you about how protective I am about my stuff?" Azula asked with her usual smirk on her face. "I would like to know where you were and why you couldn't attend the ball of century."

Ty lee turned around and looked at Azula. Now that her plans to check on Sokka were foiled, she decided to question Azula every single detail about the wedding and the life after it.

"I was helping for Mai to coup with news that Zuko dumped her. Can you believe he didn't had guts to tell her in face that he was leaving her? Then Mai decided to visit her family, whom were staying in Yu dao since that mad king took back his city. That's where we learned that you got married and … well there is long way from there. Better tell me how Sokka is in bed and why you aren't with him in it. I know that you already got baby, but that isn't excuse to stop enjoying it." Ty lee chucked at the thought of what she would do with such boy as Sokka.

"We can't. My father forbade use to have such fun after he found us in middle of said fun." Azula stated it as if it was some cold fact. It only fueled Ty lee imagination of what Azula and Sokka did to receive such punishment. Dirty thought were spinning her the acrobat mind.

"Azula, it may sound strange, but for once you should do like your brother and defy father's orders. I can't image how you could manage to sleep in same bed and do nothing when such candy is in hand's reach." Ty lee chuckled once again imaging all dirty things she could do with Sokka.

"I can't Ty lee. We were pretty lucky that we are alive and without any burns. He could have easily called it treason or an attempt on his life and then Zuko's scars would look like trivial cosmetic issue compared to us." Azula replied.

"If you can't do it, then maybe you let me try him?" Ty lee once again tried her luck, but Azula looked at her and she knew that she had no hope.

"Azula! I know that you lie to us. Your father wouldn't be so shocked to find his daughter doing her royal duty as heir making machine. What the real story?" Mai inquired. There was more to the story and both girls wanted to hear it all.

"But that's the truth … or most of it." Azula admitted and when she saw the looks Mai and Ty lee were giving her, she decided to tell more. "If you have heard the rumors, Sokka is quite beast and no Ty lee you can't use Sokka to prove it. He is so powerful in bed and so awesome that after one of many perfect nights I have spent with him, I lost my voice and ability to bend from all that pleasure and doctors forbade us to do it. It was one long week and after I got better and we were allowed to do it again we had to compensate for all that wasted time … and we compensated amply." Azula saw how both girls were listening to her as if biggest secret was shared. "The training hall was empty and we used it for that activity. Everything would have been ok if father hasn't decided to went there and find us in 'delicate' position, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that when I reached orgasm I shoot lightning of my both hands finger tips, while Sokka was mercilessly drilling me, and the lightning hit the wall so close to where father was standing… I don't know what was more embarrassing: that we got caught or the looks everyone were giving us." Azula completed her story.

"Azula! I have never imagined that you could be so … dirty and dangerous." Ty lee squeaked and millions of scenarios were playing her mind.

"Keep your voice down Ty lee or those guards would start to think we are defying fire lord's orders and having orgy here." Azula tried to calm down her friend.

"But I can't." Squeaked Ty lee.

"Calm down and I will tell what else we have done." Azula pled Ty lee and the happy acrobat become silent instantly.

o0o0o0o

Sokka could only curse his luck. He had chosen to get in room that had nothing interesting in it. It was small room without windows and with only candles on wall that were providing illumination. There was small table and chair near it, next to it stood empty shelf. Sokka didn't want to test his luck so he used chair to block the doors so that the one called Ty lee wouldn't get in. Sokka got bored quickly and started to count cracks on floor to pass time while walking in round. That all ended when he stood and leaned on one of wall and felt on his butt when he accidentally triggered secret passage opening behind him. Sokka found that he was sprawled between two rooms and decided to investigate this lucky accident. He easily found that there was a brick in both sides that if pushed would reveal the passage.

Now that Sokka knew how to open secret doors he decided to investigate just where he was. The room the secret door let was small and empty. When Sokka opened the real door and went out of room he found himself in different corridor that was empty. It was lucky find indeed.

o0o0o0o

After Mai and Ty lee left, Sokka come out of room in which he was hiding and approached Azula with new plan that he cooked while exploring that new passage he just recently found.

"Azula, what would you say if there was way out of this room?"


	14. Chapter 14

If Sokka thought that his life was hard, now it becomes nightmare. Ty lee and Mai would come to visit Azula and that meant that Sokka had to spend all this time locked in separate room to avoid that pinky acrobat, who tried to get in to his pants. On other hand it was good that Azula was occupied with her friends and left Sokka alone. He had time to explore palace, but had to hide from servants and soldiers since no one had to know he was out of his apartment or it could cause big trouble. Lucky for him there were lots of empty room where Sokka would go if he saw or heard someone coming his way. That was until he got this good idea to borrow armor from palace armory. It was risky move since soldiers were milling around it almost all time. The daytime was no go. Sokka had to wait for more favorite time.

Night was the time when people would sleep and since he was living among firebenders he noticed that their activity would greatly decrease during the night when sun was below horizon. So one night when Sokka made sure that Azula was heavy asleep, he carefully left their bed, dressed up and went to check this hypothesis. It was proved right when Sokka met no resistance on his way to armory. There were no guards at the armory too, but the world thought that it will be too easy for Sokka and instead the doors of armory were locked. Sokka needed to find the key if he wanted to get in there. Although all of palace would be sleeping this time, there still were some servants awake during their business. Sokka checked all rooms around armor in hope to find the key or person holding it.

Sokka found the man responsible for armory keys in barrack sleeping after having too much of fire nation wine. The man was big and he would move while sleeping as if attacking enemy in his dreams. Sokka managed to snatch the key ring, but not before the sleeper got him. Apparently now that man had defeated his imaginary adversary and now was dreaming about kissing beautiful woman he had rescued, at this time, Sokka was unlucky enough to be nearby and now was in big danger of being kissed. To avoid such terrible fate, Sokka grabbed nearby mug and put it to man's face. It worked and the hand that was holding Sokka released him and grabbed the mug he was holding.

Now with keys in his hand Sokka returned to armory and unlocked it. There was lot of royal guards' armors, but no one fit him since Sokka was wearing his fancy royal clothes and since Sokka didn't want to undress there, he just grabbed the biggest armor set that was there and headed out of there and back to his room. It took Sokka several trips to armory and back since he didn't wanted anyone hearing anything if he accidentally dropped something. After Sokka had everything he needed, Sokka locked armory and went to return keys to their place. The key master was still sleeping and didn't notice him.

o0o0o0o

When Ty lee and Mai were once again visiting Azula and talking about girly things, Sokka decided to see just how good his disguise is. He disrobed and had only small underwear robe on his body to make him comfortable in that armor. The armor was too big and it looked quite ridiculous on him. That was proved true when he met some servants and when they passed him he could heard them laughing. It make Sokka worry that it can be bad thing and instead of exploring the palace, Sokka returned back to his room.

Sokka's next try was during night and it was successful. The darkness helped to hide that armor was too big for him and Sokka managed to sneak into royal kitchen to stuff his mouth with food for first time after that fateful sparring match.

o0o0o0o

Now that Sokka was content with his disguise it was time to execute other part of his plan. That was to confront Azula once again and ask what she did with his father.

"Azula, what would you say if there was way out of this room?" Sokka started the conversation. "You said you can't free my father because we are stuck here. What if we could go out of our apartment?"

"It would work!" Azula stated while examining her nails. She had better things to do that argue with that fool about things that wouldn't happen.

"Why?"

"I can't just walk in and order for some prisoner to be released. It didn't work that way Sokka." Azula stated still examining her nails.

"But you are princess! I know that you can intimidate people to do what you want. Did you say that all that I had to experience here was just a lie for you to marry me and save your skin?" Sokka stared at red orbs that were Azula's eye and tried to find something that would prove him Azula's word. He found none and felt so betrayed.

"What do you expect me to say? That i would waltz in some prison and demand to release some prisoner? Do you know how ridiculous it sounds?" Azula looked at Sokka's sad face. "You should know that I am liar and all this was just a lie, I did all this to same my skin. You should be happy you are still alive. As for your father… I have already defied fire lord's orders. Your father was supposed to be sent to maximum security prison from where people never return. You should happy. If I tried and released your father now and someone saw it, someone will surely saw us, Firelord Ozai would think that we are once again plotting and disobeying his will or even call it treason. Then he will kills you, your father and burns me for such act. Your father is safer now where I send him. We have to let things to calm down and maybe then we could free him."

"Yea whatever. This is just another of your lies! I was starting to trust you, Azula, but now, now I see that only lies come out of your mouth." With those words Sokka resigned and went to went to lie on bed. He ignored food that was recently brought for him. It was the first time Azula saw Sokka not touching his food.

 _"_ _Was it all that bad?"_

Sokka was broken, everything he did, he worked so hard, was just a waste of time. He felt that he was just a nice toy for princess to play with and she played well with his feelings. Sokka even considered to don that stolen armor and run away from palace, but after longer consideration dropped that idea. There has to be other way he just needed to find it.


	15. Chapter 15

Azula couldn't believe just how cold Sokka could be. He resisted to eat and would spend most of his time in bed. If Sokka for some reason would get up and dress up, he would sit in one place and stare at her with that cold and piercing look, as if it could froze your soul. It was even worse when they were lying in bed. The bed fell cold and empty as if Sokka wasn't there; it was mostly because Sokka's body becomes so cold that it would look as if she was sleeping with corpse and it felt same too. Azula could remember how warm and good it felt it to wake up in his hand even if she would never admit it. Now that Sokka was cold as ice, Azula's nightmares started slowly return, nightmares of abandonment and mother telling her that she is monster, a beast that should be locked. It was really freaky, but Azula knew how to control her body to hide all details of how freaked she sometime would feel.

Azula knew about Sokka's eating habits and how much that fool cost her to feed him. To think that that fool would deliberately starve himself was unheard thing. It's as if he lost his inner fire and the will to live. Well if that fool decided to end his life it was his problem. On other hand it could cause some problems for her. The rumor mill was already milling and they even diagnosed the cause of it. According to rumors the fire lord prohibited for prince Sokka and princess to have any sexual contact and the lack of sex caused deep depression to prince Sokka. It put new oil in fire, now servant girls and palace ladies were in bad mood lately, but at same time some of them decided that they could heal prince Sokka if someone get to him and made sex with him. Another rumor was that princess Azula failed her duties in bed and that it was merely luck she even got pregnant in first place. It also said that princess Azula was too shy to do anything with prince Sokka or risk the wrath of fire lord. If the rumors were true then there even started to appear talks that they should defy fire lord's orders and have sex whatever they wanted. Who was the fire lord to order when you have and when you can't have sex? If those revolutionary talks would grow it would be only matter of time when people would start to question other orders or there could even be bloody revolution, and if that happened then she and father may even face death. It was awful how this small thing could cause such big trouble.

It was pretty hard for Sokka to play that he was just some vegetable, a broken soul. What was even harder was to look at the food and ignore it. But it was all just a show for Azula and anyone that would come to visit him. Sokka wasn't one that would starve himself. He was used to it. In south there were periods of time when you have to spend without eating anything for several days, but you would prepare for it before hand. Sokka used same tactic here. During the night when everyone would sleep, Sokka would secretly sneak into kitchen to eat something. He always tried to clean after himself and only took small amount of food so that no one would notice it, then Sokka would return to his room and to bed with Azula and would slip back to bed. Azula was heavy sleeper and it made Sokka's job a lot easier. Sokka decided to endure any beating Azula would inflict to him when she was asleep and not to hug her to stop it, after all there was time at day when he could sleep as much as he wanted. In Fire nation it was unheard to sleep during the day and only the sick people would do it, it played well with his plan. He could go on like that forever before anyone noticing anything and at same time he checked for ways to leave palace without anyone noticing it. His mind created new plans of how to get out of palace and find his father. Plan's that Sokka didn't want to implement just yet.

o0o0o0o

It was another regular day. The fool still sat and stared at her with that cold piercing look and same time refused to touch his food. _What a fool!_ Expect that today there was a visitor. Ty lee was here to see Azula and hear more of those hot stories. Ty lee walked in and greeted Azula. She was quite surprised to see Sokka still in room and decided to get most of it. Ignoring what Azula said her last time about Sokka being Azula's and what would happen if Ty lee dared to do anything with him, Ty lee run toward Sokka and jumped on his lap.

"Hi there cutie!" Ty lee giggled and with one hand caressed his hair. Sokka did nothing to Ty lee's big surprise. It was unheard thing that boy wouldn't be affected by such act. At same time big cloud of steam started to appear adobe Azula's head. Azula knew about Ty lee passion for boys and what she would do with them, but this was Sokka, her Sokka and looks like it was time to teach Ty lee why you shouldn't mess with Azula's things. At same time Azula was surprised to see that Sokka shown no reaction to such sudden Ty lee assault. _Was he really that broken?_ There was no boy that could resist Ty lee!

You could say that Sokka started to shit his pants and was sure that his acting would be for nothing now that that pink acrobat got her hands all over his body. He was sure that he soon will be subjected to biggest mental and physical torture: getting raped by two crazy girls. The thing grew worse when Ty lee took his face in both her hands and stared at him like predator before killing his prey, then Ty lee kissed him on lips and her tongue tried hard to invade his mouth. Sokka sat there as if petrified. He was pretty sure that those two crazy girls decided to throw orgy there and now.

"Azula? What did you do to him?" Ty lee asked after the kiss. Azula at same time could only stare in disbelieve of what just transpired and was momentary shocked of how brave that foolish girl was.

"Did those rumors were true? Is Sokka really that bad now that you and he don't do it?" Ty lee asked another question, but received no answer. "I knew just the way how we can fix it!" Ty lee stated and removed her T-shirt exposing her underwear. _"Yup I am dead meat!"_ Sokka thought and it was proved right when Ty lee put Sokka's head and put it between her two assets and started to move it there.

That was breaking point and was the wakeup call Azula needed to recover from everything she saw. Azula went and grabbed Ty lee braid, pulled on hit hard and since Ty lee had Sokka straddled they both with chair went down to the floor. Now Ty lee was lying on her back while Sokka's face was still between her boobs, kissing them, and somehow one of his hands got there too and was now cupping it.

Sokka took one look at how bad the situation was and then closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he found that he was lying naked on his back on floor and before him stood completely naked Azula and Ty lee.

"Let's have fun!" stated Ty lee. "Yes! You take top, I take bottom. Let's have some fun!" Azula smirked and then Sokka could see how Ty lee went to sit on his face. _This is it; they really decided to go with it_ thought Sokka and closed his eyes once again. Lucky for him reality was different that what his mind played.

"Ouch!" was the only sound that escaped Ty lee moth before her hands returned to what they were doing previously, then Azula removed the chair and looked at Ty lee with that look that said "you got three seconds to run before I kill you". Ty lee ignored it and offered her opinion on subject.

"I know you want this Azula. Remove your clothes and join me. Who cares what your father says! It your life, live it for once!" With those words Ty lee hand ventured down Sokka's body and big smile appeared on her face when she found what she was looking for. "He is ready!"

"The only thing I want is that you remove your hands from my husband Ty lee!" Said Azula while trying to separate Sokka from Ty lee and while doing that she noticed that while Sokka's eye were closed his face was adorned with big smile. _Who could have known?! Looks like this entire ruckus had some 'positive' effect on that fool._

"Spoil sport!" Ty lee growled while standing up and since now Sokka was separated from Ty lee, Azula decided to leave him lying on floor.

"Hm, are you going to leave him there? What happened to make Sokka like this?" Ty lee looked at Sokka lying on floor and at same time mourned the wasted opportunity to have fun with him.

"Was it something important or did you just come here to have sex with Sokka? If the later, then get in line whole palace females wants him." Azula ignored Ty lee's question and instead asked her own.

"I just heard some bad rumors and decided to see if my friend was OK" Ty lee pouted.

"And the first thing you did when you entered was to jump on Sokka? Great Ty lee! Great! You still stand here because I consider you to be my friend. Any other female caught doing something like that would be only pile of ashes after I finished it her." Azula ranted and ignored the fool that was smiling and lying on ground.

Sokka was lying on ground and felt how someone tried to do something to him. His mind playing trick on him and told that it most likely was either Azula or Ty lee while they do what they wanted with him, but it looked strange and Sokka dared to open one eye to see what was happening. When he opened his eye he noticed that Azula and Ty lee were standing nearby and were angry about something, he also noticed that he and they were clothed.

 _"_ _Nightmare! It was just a nightmare."_ Sokka was relieved that nothing bad happened to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Even through Ty lee's last visit was awfully annoying it was also an eye opener. It provided valuable knowledge that Azula decided to put in good use. She devised a new plan of how to make her life comfortable once again. After she thought about every little detail she decided to put it in motion when the night has come. This plan was also challenge for her to see just how far she could go and it also will be first time she would be so close to men doing it deliberately. That time when she was drunk didn't counted.

Sokka was lying in his bed and waiting for Azula to get asleep so that he could once again sneak in to kitchen to eat something, but looks like this time his lovely wife didn't wanted to go sleep and instead decided to do something else, something horrible. Sokka was lying in his bed side for some time and waiting for Azula to come, but she didn't come and pretended to be busy with something, but when she decided to come, instead of coming to her bed side, Azula come to Sokka's side and removed sheet that was covering Sokka's body, then she got in to bed, sat on his stomach and straddled him. Then thing moved from bad to worse, since Azula put her arms on Sokka's chest and started to massage it.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked while at same time tried to maintain cold and uninterested face. It was extremely hard to it, since now his beautiful and scary wife was doing her nefarious deeds and … he failed it.

As if it wasn't bad enough, Azula leaned forward and now their chests collided, then Azula kissed Sokka on lips and moved toward his earlobe to bite it. Sokka was too scared to resist or do anything.

"You have such strong arms Sokka, with them you could punch hole in empire state battleship and leave thousand to drown at sea, because they are so strong." Azula whispered and tried to sound as seducing as possible.

"What are you doing?" Sokka repeated his question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula answered with smirk on her face and leaned back to return cares his chest.

"You are truly without honor, princess." Sokka stated while looking at naked Azula sitting on top of him.

"And you should stop with this act!" Azula replied. "It gets boring."

"What?" Sokka was confused, did Azula see through all this lie and acting?

"I am pretty good liar and that also means I know when people are lying to me. So I suggest you stop playing that I am bored with world game or I may have to do as doctor and servant offered and use the treatment they proposed and looks like that thing of yours that's ramming my back agrees with me. Maybe I should let him in?" Azula smirked and took Sokka's arms in her own arms.

"I want that our relationship would return back to that spot where we were after the wedding. So what do you say? Maybe we should make those hands of yours useful?" Azula raised Sokka's hands and moved then toward her breast.

"Wait! You aren't serious about it. Why should we return there if you can't hold your word?" Sokka objected and tried to summon some will to stop what Azula was doing, but failed and now his hands were touching Azula's breast. It was strange sensation for both of them, but Sokka's face that become red was the only one to betray it. If Azula hadn't good control of her body, she too would be red from embarrassment of what she just did.

"Do you really want to see your dad so badly?" Azula asked while at same time she moved her and Sokka's hands, which were touching her breast, in circles.

"Y… e… s" Sokka was in such state that he couldn't speak normally anymore.

"Really? You know we could spend one hot night right now; only you and me." Azula tried to coax Sokka.

"I want to see my dad" Sokka found the willpower to speak normally once again, but it all evaporated when Azula released his hand and tried to stand up. Now Sokka had only one though spinning in his head and that was that Azula decided to put his thing inside her and do horrible thing with it. But nothing ever happened; instead Azula got out of bed and moved to get dressed. Sokka was left to rest in bed alone.

"Do you want to go to see your father or not? Maybe we should return to our activities?" Azula noticed that Sokka was still lying in bed and decided to check on that fool.

"Really? You would really do that?" Sokka bubbled and jumped out of bed so fast that even wind rose.

"Yes, my dear savage. Now don that oversized armor you are hiding in other room and we could go" Azula never saw such quick emotional change, even Ty lee couldn't do it. Looks like that fool really wanted to see his father so badly.

After five minutes Sokka was already standing with armor and it was another surprise to Azula to assure her just how badly he wanted to see his dad. It took another five minutes for Azula to get herself fixed and they were ready to go.

"So how did you manage to sneak out of our apartment so that guards don't see you? They maybe sleeping, but we still should leave undetected." Azula asked, she had some suspicion and wanted to prove them. At same time it would be good if it that that fool thought he found way and that Azula didn't knew about it.

"There is secret passage." Sokka replied.

"Let me guess it's in that small room where you hide that armor. Show me." Azula knew very well all the hidden passage and it was good way to see if Sokka found one. She was proved right when Sokka led her to that small room and opened secret door.

"And you were the one stealing food from kitchen, don't you?" Azula chuckled.

"What? How did you …"

"I know you pretty well to know that you wouldn't starve yourself." Azula looked at Sokka and enjoyed how strange Sokka's face looked now. It was like once again seeing Ty lee after she learned who Azula married. "Come fool, or are you planning on standing here for all night?"

"So where is my father?" Sokka asked after he recovered.

"Oh you will see it. Now stay silent" With those words Azula led Sokka to place where Hakoda was held. Sokka made sure he memorized the way if he wanted to see his father alone, but looks like he will never do this. The reason for this was that now Sokka and Azula were standing in T intersection and Azula was looking for something in center of wall then she found hidden hole in wall and using her firebending she opened secret door.

"Where are we now?" Sokka asked Azula. He couldn't hold his curiosity any longer and wanted some answers.

"Palace dungeons, a place where unruly husband can be held if he refuses to do as his wife commands him." Azula answered while cackling and once again had opportunity to see Sokka's horror-ridden face.

"Are you planning to put me here or is this another sick joke?" Sokka was very worried about his future.

"Depends" was the one answer Sokka received.

The dungeon was dim lit and strangely there were no guards or anything anywhere only empty cells.

"This place is creepy" Sokka stated after getting vibe of the place.

"OH, yes. It is a perfect place to put someone and forget about it." The only illumination was fire in Azula's hand and it made her look even more devilish and frightening.

After several minutes and several turns Azula stood at one cell and peaked to see what was there.

"Here! Are you happy now?" Azula turned to Sokka after unlocking the cell doors. All doors in palace dungeon were using firebending locks to unlock them, but if you didn't knew where the lock was you would never find it.

Sokka went to cell and there under bars saw his father.

"Dad!"


	17. Chapter 17

Palace dungeon was scary place. The old people would talk that during ancient times even several princes and princess ended their life there, that's without uncounted numbers of nobles and peasant who where unfortunate to get there and never come back. It was place shrouded in horror tales. It also was the place where monarch could put anyone without trial and forgot about it. The constant darkness and the screams of condemned prisoners where the driving force that made lot of prisoners to end their life or drove them crazy beyond ability to recover. That was until Boiling rock was opened and all 'important' prisoner started to go there. Now palace dungeon was just an empty place and no one prisoner or guard stayed there. Expect until that failed invasion when it received it newest and the only inhabitant.

Hakoda had spent his days locked alone in dark cell. The only light that would come to his cell was when guard would come once a day and brings food for him to eat. Hakoda didn't know how long he was held there or where exactly he was held. The darkness was the only thing he was left for all those days. From what Hakoda learned, he was the single inhabitant of this creepy place that would drive anyone crazy, but he was used to darkness, after all there were extended periods in South where the night would last for month, but even there were moon shining and guiding them. Now here it was complete darkness, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that there was no one to talk to and that could slowly drive anyone insane. The food was band as was expected in prison and now Hakoda had lost some weight due to it. He felt alone and forgotten. The guard was always the same and would come exactly at same hour or at least Hakoda thought so, so it was surprise to Hakoda that now someone entered his cell and to see who it was, Hakoda moved to grating, that was in middle and separated his cell in two parts, to see what came, but couldn't see it. It was too dim and the guest was wearing guard uniform that hidden his face. The guest moved forward and then when he removed his helmet, Hakoda started to think that this all was just an illusion, because it sounded like his son, but there was no chance that he would be here.

"Dad!" Sokka sniffed looking at his dad and at the condition he was held.

"You are just an illusion. My mind is playing trick on me." Hakoda whispered, but it was laud enough for Sokka to hear.

"Dad, it's me Sokka. I am not illusion."

"Sokka, is it really you?"

"Yes, dad it's me." Sokka stated, then he and his dad hugged each other and both started to cry. They completely ignored the grating that separated them.

"Sokka it's good to see you, but you could get to trouble if anyone saw you." Hakoda was concerned. This wasn't a place where one could go in or out unnoticed.

"Oh I am already in problem, but all that doesn't matter now." Sokka replied.

"What is it son? Did someone saw you coming here?" Hakoda asked. If there will be some guards coming to get his son, he had to make sure they wouldn't get him. IT will be very hard mostly because of grating but he could think of something or at least he hoped so.

"No, no one see us coming. Better question is how are you feeling dad?" Sokka looked around, but it was dark to see anything farther.

"I am fine. What problems ail you my son; maybe two geniuses could find way out of your problem." Hakoda was still concerned about his son's well being. _Maybe something happened to his daughter?_

"Oh not even two geniuses could help me now. My problem is … that you are going to be grandpa dad." Sokka smiled a little bit and tried to raise morale. He saw how his father started to smile.

"If it's that fan girl you were talking about, then I see no problem, but you will have to act like men and take responsibility."

"No dad, it's not Suki, and I already took all needed action; that includes marriage. Hey do you have key from this thing?" Sokka told about his recent experiences and then turned toward doors as if expecting something.

"What I am now? A key master? I don't have it." There could be heard soft female voice nearby.

"Who is that?" Hakoda asked. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he heard it.

"Oh that's my lovely wife and your new daughter in-law." Sokka stated sarcastically.

"Sokka, you didn't need to seduce a guard just to get to see me. Now you are putting some girl's life in danger too and she is pregnant. Prison isn't place to raise children." Hakoda was very confused. He knew that Fire nation citizen had unhealthy passion toward watertribe and you could use it to your advantage, but his son was still too young to do that and looks like now there could be even more problem.

"It isn't as it looks. In fact it's even worse." Sokka chuckled. "Azula, you could come in and greet your new dad in-law; also your firebending could be of use here too."

"As much as I would like to I can't, and if you don't want to trade my bed for this cell, you should come with me. We have to return back before someone noticed that we are missing." Azula's voice could be heard outside of cell.

"Is that what I think it is?" Now Hakoda was really lost.

"If you think that it's her evilness the princess Azula of Fire nation, then you are right. I have to go now, but I hope to see you soon." Sokka confided, before exiting cell and following Azula back to palace.

 _"_ _My son not only seduced cold-hearted princess that is hell bent on world domination, but also married and will have children with her. I never see it coming. Just where did he get into?"_ Hakoda was left with lots of things to think about, but there also was new hope. Hope that everything will be ok.


	18. Chapter 18

The way back was silent because neither of them wanted to say anything in case anyone heard and noticed them. Azula was thinking of what consequences all this could cause or what stupid thing her fool husband would do. Knowing him he most likely gets her in some trouble again. Sokka at same time could only think how bad was for his father to be locked in that cell and was creating plans to free him.

After they returned to their cambers Sokka decided to open his mouth.

"Now we have to free him. He looks terrible in that cell" Sokka said when he was sure there was no one around in their apartment expect his wife.

"We can talk about this later. I want to sleep." Azula ignored Sokka's complains about conditions how awfully his dad was held in that prison.

"But …" Sokka tried to say something.

"Sleep now, talk later" Azula silenced Sokka and went to undress and to the bed.

Strangely the sleep didn't come as fast as she wanted and instead Azula decided to recount the actions of this evening.

 _She through about every word and every gesture she will do when the time has come to execute her plan. Every single touch. She had to or else face failure and embarrassment. This will be her time when she will push the limits even further. It will be the time when she will be deliberately with man, her man. She had already spent month sleeping completely naked near him and get used to his body. Now, it will be something different, she will sit on top of his stomach and it will be different contact, and at same time different message._

 _And it was. It really was. When she straddled Sokka it felt unlike sitting on any animal she rode, it felt … strange, mostly because she was naked now. Then she touched his chest and tried to massage it. Luckily she hasn't practiced firebending lately so her fingers were gentle and she could enjoy it. After all, benders suffered from the element they controlled, the only ones that didn't suffered any feedback where airbenders, mostly because they were in constant contact with their element. The earthbenders, if you don't count rough hands and feet from kicking or breaking boulders, were filthy and they loved it. Waterbenders had wet hands and their fingers where constantly wrinkled and extremely sensitive. As for firebenders their fingers were subjected to constant heat and most had their finger tips burned and blackened. Even through the flames they conjured always were away from their skin, they still had to deal with heat it emitted. That made the fingers insensitive. There was always chance to feel with fingertips if you spent some time without bending, but the time needed to recover depended on how strong the bender was at his art and how often he used. The more powerful bender was and the often he or she firebended, the more time it needed for their fingers to recover. Azula knew that pretty well. The heat bending was the art that any kind of bender could master, but it was most importantly for firebenders._

 _So when she touched his chest it felt good. Her fingers weren't hardened by fire yet and it made it feel ecstatic. She explored his chest and arms and decided to go further with her plan. Next part was a part where she will make him touch her, touch her breast. She had read that it was sensitive zone and place that attracted men eyes and sometimes fingers. It was also zone that Ty lee used to seduce boys or in Sokka's case to stop him acting and return to his normal self. It was worth try and it really felt good to get his hand on her breast, well, before that fateful sparring match, Azula would wake up from time to time being hugged by Sokka and sometimes one of his hand was cupping her breast and it annoyed her to no end, but now, now it felt different. It felt pleasant and she could only imagine how it would feel if Sokka would do it on his free will._

 _Stupid thoughts! Stupid thought. That fool was too honorable to take advantage of her, or make love with her. Oh well you take what you get, yet she still could dream about it._

 _Azula was woken from her dream when she felt something ramming in her back. She knew what it was, and it was one of her fear. This was the time to see what kind of men he was: the one that ruled his 'thing' or the one ruled by his 'thing'. He could easily lift her and put on it, yet he didn't do it. She looked at Sokka who was blushing violently and proceeded with her plan, and it worked. That fool accepted to return being his normal self if she let him see his father._

 _Azula's plan even included her touching his 'thing' if he was unfazed by touching her breast. Luckily she hadn't to go that far. Once she said she will let him meet his father Sokka returned to being his goofy self and was quick to dress up. The journey and return was uneventful, but now she had to worry about what to do next._

The sleep started to slowly consume her, but before she surrendered to it she glanced at other side of bed to check if that fool was still there, it was, and then she went closer to him and snuggled. It was good to feel another warm body near her.

o0o0o0o

The morning come and Azula woke up once again in bear hug. It was sign that everything would return to normal. It also meant that she once again have to spent hour while trying to get out of that bear hug. Azula decided to not fight and instead sleep one more hour. She had learned that Sokka liked to hug something when he was sleeping. Mostly it was her or nearby pillow and it was very hard to get out. At same time Sokka had learned that Azula liked to speak while sleeping with recurring theme being 'Fear me' which from time to time were replaced or appended with 'fire', 'burn' or 'peasant'. Sometimes all those words would come together and form sentence.

Sokka woke up and found that he was hugging Azula and didn't got burned for that, nor did Azula made any attempts to free herself from his hands. She just looked at him and smile with her wicked smile as if she was planning to do something nasty.

"Good morning Sokka" Azula greeted Sokka and freed herself.

"Good morning" Sokka replied and looked at her leaving bed and going to bath. He was confused. Looks like Azula was in good mood today. It could be good or bad thing, but he wasn't sure what it could be. Sokka decided to be optimist and use this good mood and move on with his plan to free his dad, expect there was no Azula around.

Sokka, being his usual dork self, forgot to dress up and went to look for her without anything to cover his body. He found her it big bath tub enjoying hot water. _One of the perks of being firebender._

"Sokka you came to join me?" Azula turned to look at Sokka, her eyes eating him as if he was candy. She was quite surprised since Sokka never did this, but if he was already here, she may as well use him.

"Actually I come to talk about my father" Sokka replied and suddenly become aware that that he was still naked and covered his 'thing' with his hands.

"Oh don't be shy, my silly boy. I have already seen it, so there is nothing you should worry. Better come to me and help me wash my back." Azula giggled, but it looked like she was planning to murder something and with one hand she used gesture to encourage him come closer.

"But …" Sokka tried to protest, but was silenced by Azula's next words.

"You either come here or you can forget about it."

Sokka complied and got into bath tub. Azula's back was right in front of him and he used his hand to wash it. Her skin was smooth and pleasant to touch, yet her body was restrained. He could feel how it became rigid when he touched her, but later started to relax. It was untainted and made good contrast to his, but there also was one thing that caught Sokka's attention. It was small scar on it. It looked old and you could only see it when Azula was completely naked. Sokka was curios how she got it but now he had more important questions to ask.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Azula asked, she was enjoying how his fingers worked magic on her back.

"We have to free him. I feel very bad seeing him locked there alone in darkness. I noticed the lack of guard on our way there, it should be quite easy" Sokka answered.

"We can't do it now." Azula stated and then turned her head to look at him "Why did you stop?"

"Why? There was no guard there!" Sokka looked confused. Did Azula really intended to keep his dad locked there?

"First you have to behave well so that father revoke his last order and let us walk freely. Only then we can think about freeing your dad. Do you really think I we could release him from his cell and that will be ok? You also need to get him out of palace and that will be hard with all those guards and the city; it easer said that done." Azula explained how the things work in Fire nation.

"You might be right; it was foolish to think that it will be that easy. Your dad, fire lord Ozai, acts like we don't exist and completely ignore me. I don't think he would revoke house arrest any time." Sokka agreed.

"Well if you continue to wash my back and behave well I may talk with him about it. Your arms are just the thing I need to get rid of all that stress." Azula didn't felt how such words left her mouth, but when she realized what she said she made it sound like joke.

o0o0o0o

Servant girl come to Sokka's and Azula's apartment and brought food for princess. But princess wasn't in there, so that girl put it on table and decided to look for her. It took several minutes to search for princess, but the laugh that was coming from bath room betrayed princess location. Curiosity got better of servant girl and she dared to enter it. There prince and princess where sharing bath tub, laughing... and doing something else, but once they noticed her presence princess face distorted and servant girl was sure that she may get burned alive.

o0o0o0o

"So how did you get scar on your back?" Sokka asked Azula. Now that things about his dad were cleared he decided to ask why she got her back scared. He felt how her body stiffed before relaxing.

"It's just me being silly. You see I and Ty lee were playing on beach and you know how flexible Ty lee can be. So we were going hops, somersaults and other stuff when I accidentally firebended with my legs and burned my back. We were having some much fun that I didn't even notice it. Everyone were laughing, even mother, and no one cared about it. Only when we returned home I noticed something bad." Azula joked. She didn't want to say truth that she received it during her training with father when she was very young. So instead she did what she always did and lied.

"I don't believe you to be so stupid; I think only your brother acted that way." Sokka joked, he felt that Azula lied, he just didn't knew what. They both laughed.

"Yes, Zuzu is pretty stupid, but I didn't born genius either. People tend to do stupid things and then have to live with it. Just look at us. Now returning to story I would like to say that next day my back got swollen and I had to spend all week locked to bed on my belly. I am pretty lucky it's just small scar, if I was Zuzu I most likely had my whole back with scars." Azula laughed or at least tried, but it sounded if she was murdering something. Sokka laughed too. Then he felt how her body instantly tensed as if preparing to jump out, and when he looked around, he found why it all happened.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Azula looked at servant girl that dared to intrude her.

"I…I… brought the food" the servant girl said.

"I don't see any food. Where is it?" Azula asked. She was displeased that someone dared to interrupt her time in bath.

"I put it on table in your room." the maid answered.

"Then what are you doing? Leave before I decided to change my mind and kill you on spot! Also you don't see anything! If I heard even smallest rumor about all this I will find you and kill you." Azula growled. The servant girl was scared to bone and left Azula's and Sokka's apartment as fast as she could.

"No wonder everyone fear or dislike you. No one would like you when you talk like that" Sokka said after servant girl left them alone.

"They don't have to like me, they need to obey me!" Azula stated while getting out of bath tub. As much as she liked to stay there it was time to end it and get something to eat before any more guests showed.

o0o0o0o

After Azula dressed and ate, she came to see firelord Ozai and requested for him to revoke his punishment. It would be very bad if rumors started to spread that she once again defied fire lord's orders, but if there was no longer such order then there will be no trouble even if rumors started to spread. She had to use everything she knew to persuade her father and with luck, she succeeded. Fire lord Ozai revoked his will and now Azula and Sokka were once again to do as they pleased.

It is said that palace servant fear of their overlord is almost always overpowered by their desire to gossip. This time was no different. The palace rumor mill was once again in full swing spreading rumors of how princess begged her father to revoke his order or how she didn't waste any time after that and had steaming hot sex in bath tub with her husband, who once again felt alive. While no one knew just what princess Azula had to do to make fire lord forgive them, but it was true that princess Azula and prince Sokka spent no time after that, since they were caught in bath tub in the middle of their 'games' by unsuspecting servant that brought food for princess. The same servant that had to flee palace since princess was very angry that someone eye dropped on them and threatened to kill it where it stood. All in all life in palace returned to his old way.


	19. Chapter 19

Now that Sokka was once again free to go where he pleased he spent no time wasting exploring palace and it's surrounding. He also explored city, looking for best way to quickly get in and out. He did all this while wearing royal guard armor to conceive his identity, since it could cause some trouble if people recognized him. The table in his apartments was full of city maps and scrolls. There he carefully planned route out of palace, through city and into harbor. After Sokka was satisfied with results on paper he would go to city and look at the surrounding of planned route and create several retreat points depending on where he was, just in case something bad happened. Somewhere in that big pile was even schedule of all ships coming in and out of harbor.

Plan as much as you like Sokka, but destiny or Azula, well, that word could fit them both, will do it her way and so all of Sokka's planning come to waste when one day Azula decided it was good time to do as she planned.

"Take that armor of yours, savage" Azula stated staying at opposite side of table, holding one hand on her hip and on other there was key ring spinning on her finger. Sokka rouse his eyes from scrolls and after several seconds that took him to process what he just hear he went to dress up.

It was day time and now when Sokka and Azula were walking palace corridors, Sokka could see that there were lots of servants going anywhere. Sokka was in same oversized armor he took from armory last time he was there, so it all looked as if princess walked with royal guard, a common view in palace. After they entered dungeon, Sokka could see that nothing changed there, it still didn't have any guards even if it was day.

Hakoda was sitting in his cell and thinking about Sokka's first and last visit and what he learned there. It all looked like some hallucination to him. _How could his Sokka marry evil firebender princess? A total nonsense!_ He was woken from those thoughts when he saw light outside his cell and then doors opened. A woman and guard come into his cell. The female had blue fire in her hand and it made her look even scarier, like some angry spirit, parents used to scare small children during long nights in Southern watertribe. The woman or was it girl, it was hard to see it, but Hakoda understood what come to see him, after all there was only one person capable to bend blue fire. The princess Azula of Fire nation. A scary though rouses in Hakoda's mind: just what the princess wanted to do with him?

The woman unlocked his grating cage doors and with one hand motioned for him to come closer.

"Come" said Azula while gesturing toward Hakoda and guard that was behind her moved forward as if to enforce princess order if he refused to comply. Hakoda moved toward princess and now stood near her, then the guard that was nearby, lunged forward and hugged him.

"Dad! We come to get you out of here." Sokka removed his helmet after hugging his father, who was quite surprised by such sudden event.

"Sokka" Hakoda said and hugged him.

"So all this is true?" asked Hakoda still being confused and he didn't needed to wait long for an answer to come, but it wasn't his son who answered, but princess herself.

"We don't have time for such trivial things now. Sokka disrobe now and give your armor to your dad!"

"OH … are you really that stupid?" Azula noticed small problem when Sokka gave his armor to his dad.

"Is there a problem?" Hakoda asked after he put armor on himself. There must be one or the princess wouldn't have said such words. He looked at himself thinking that he put armor the wrong way and after he decided that everything was ok, he looked at his son.

"Good luck returning to our apartment Sokka, you will need it." Azula chuckled after she saw that Sokka had only light robe now that he gave his armor to dad.

"OH!" Sokka murmured noticing that problem.

"We have to alter my plan. Sokka, you go straight to our room and lock doors until I return. As for you chief, you will follow me and I will lead you to man that will get you to first ship going to colonies, then you will be upon yourself, also don't speak a word until you are in colonies or you can get in even worse places that this." Azula explained her plan.

"Sokka?" Hakoda was once again confused and looked at his son for explanation.

"Long story, dad, just do as she says and everything will be fine." Sokka assured his dad. Sokka wanted to rant that Azula had to explain her plan before starting to execute it, but decided to keep his mouth shut. The way out of dungeon was uneventful and after they exited it, Sokka moved in one direction while Azula and Hakoda moved in opposite. Azula let Hakoda to secret ferry under palace and ordered ferryman to take this guard to harbor and put him in first ship going to Yu Dao. According to princess this was urgent mission and had to done as soon as possible. She also gave him bag of coins saying that this is the money to pay for said ship, but if something was left of it, the ferryman can take it for himself. Ferryman nodded his head and led royal guard to his ferry before leaving in given direction. IT was common that from time to time he had to execute such missions. He also knew that it was better to keep his mouth shut and don't ask any question.

o0o0o0o

At same time Sokka was going to his apartments, but looks like the universe decided to mess with him once again. This time it was in form of crazy servant girl that spotted Sokka walking palace corridors and decided to try her chance with him. Sokka noticed that the girl saw him and decided to walk faster. This didn't help at all since that girl started to run and literally lunged at him when she reached him. Only due to training he received from Piandao, Sokka managed to dodge the girl and started to run. Bad come to worse when in corridor leading to his room, stood several more women and after their spotted him, Sokka had to change direction.

Now Sokka was running from four women and it became even worse when he tried to get in one of open palace rooms only to find that it was occupied by several noblewomen, whom were pleasantly surprised to see him and …let's just say now he was running from whole gang of crazy women. The situation becomes dire since all other rooms were locked and there was no escape. Sokka was already breathing heavy, but the women mob didn't wanted to let him get away, that was until the luck shined to him and he found unlocked doors to empty room. Only when he entered said room, Sokka noticed that this was the last room he wanted to be.

Firelord Ozai heard how someone rushed to his room and forcefully closed the doors. He was intrigued to know who entered his study and went to investigate. Ozai found his new son in-law standing near door as if trying to barricade doors with his body, he was also panting. _Just what this fool was up to?_

After Sokka recovered from all that rush, he decided to look where he was and once he saw Ozai entering from other room, he stiffed. He was dead meat and fire lord will most likely kill him. Now he didn't know what was worse: to get to those crazy women or get burned by Ozai.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you on spot." Ozai stated after coming toward Sokka and lifting him with one hand. His face was adorned with murderous smirk that said it all.

"Yeh, whatever, just do it quickly." Sokka didn't know what to do in this situation there was no way out of it. This answer amused Ozai, just what was so horrible outside those doors? So Ozai pushed Sokka to side, still holding his grip on him, and peaked to see what was in corridor. To his surprise Ozai found that corridor was unusually crowded by women: slave, servant and even noble. Then an idea hit him that maybe all those rumors were true and he may have some amusement from all this. All females bowed when they saw their sovereign.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Ozai voice echoed in corridor and one woman, who dared to raise her eyes, nodded her head. Firelord Ozai was pleased by such answer and tossed Sokka toward all gathered women.

"Consider this to gift from your firelord!" Ozai stated and saw how all women lunged that that fool. It was amusing to see how that fool tried to evade them, but as amusing it was, there were other business he had to attend to and so laughing Ozai returned back to his apartments.

Sokka was in trouble. Two girls managed to get a grip on him and he had only few seconds until the rest women were upon him. It took him lot of effort to get out of robe that covered his body and now Sokka was completely naked with only loincloth to cover his sensitive area. Those two girls that had grip on him started to fight between each other of whom would get that robe and delayed the rest of mob that was dead serious to catch him. Then the winner girl pressed the robe to her nose to inhale its scent and hugged it as if it was precious war trophy. It was quite humorous to see prince Sokka running through corridors and halls, while bunch of women was trying to catch him at same time screaming that they love him and want to be with him. Sokka's mind told him that this was universe punishment for his sexist behavior. The life in palace was never boring.


	20. Chapter 20

When Azula reached the doors of her apartment, she noticed that there was awfully lot females barging at said doors and demanding to be let it. It was quite amusing to see how their behavior of trying to break the door changed to one of confusion and silence.

"Is there any reason why you were breaking to my room or should I just burn every one of you?" Azula asked with her casual smirk of malice. It didn't take long for all females to leave, so Azula was free to enter her apartment.

"Unless you want to get burned, you should open those doors and let your wife in." Azula's commanding voice boomed when she tried to open the doors, but found out that something was holding it from other side and after few seconds later the doors opened and Sokka's head popped out to scan the surrounding. Azula wasted no time to push doors wide open at same time making Sokka fall on his ass, then Azula looked at that fool and laughed.

"I wonder why you are still alive or why I decided to put myself in such misery." Azula giggled after entering her room and closing the doors while at same time looking at Sokka, who was naked lying on floor.

"I guess it's perfect time to say 'I told you so'. Just how big of fool you are to dress like that and don't attract any unneeded attention."

"That was the only way that armor felt comfortable" Sokka tried to defend himself, but looks like Azula didn't care.

"Fix yourself or maybe you want me to join you on floor?" Azula smirked and leaned toward Sokka, who was quick to get up and run to dress up.

"Where is my dad?" Sokka asked after he got properly dressed.

"He is fine and on his way to Yu Dao, then it's up to him where to go. You better tell me what's happened on your way back… or better not. I think I already know. What kind of stupidity you did this time?" There must be some logical reason why Sokka was naked holding doors and trying to prevent any woman entering her room. She needed to know just how bad it was and if there will be any consequences that could affect her too.

"Oh, nothing serious, Azula, it's just your dad that decided to proclaim that I was his gift to all females in palace and they could do whatever they want with me. IT's not as if I can't defend from several girls." Sokka said trying to defuse situation and saw how Azula started to laugh.

"I guess my father decided to condemn you to fate worse than death or maybe it was mercy from him. Some of people think that to live with me is fate worse than death. So what is it?" Azula was still laughing and Sokka was standing nearby completely confused by what he heard.

"You are really fool! You just got out of one house arrest to get into other more dangerous." Azula giggled while Sokka mentally cursed the universe to messing with him once again.

o0o0o0o

Life for Sokka becomes tough. Even if there were no longer any crazy girls trying to get into his apartment, well it isn't entirely true, since servants would come to fix bed or help Azula to dress, put make up or fix hair and nails, and each time they tried to do something with Sokka, but one glance of Azula would make them return to their duties. He also had to endure girls and women that eat him with her eyes or touch him as if he was something, … good thing was that Azula was walking nearby and was intimidating everyone with her presence or Sokka feared to thing what would be if he had to go alone. To avoid all those crazy women, Sokka decided to stay in his apartment as much as possible, only exiting it when he and Azula would go to dining room to eat. He even tried to sneak into armory to get new set of armor, but he couldn't get one, since the armory was locked and the key master didn't sleep and was guarding it.

o0o0o0o

One night when Azula was called to talk with her father and didn't return for long time, Sokka got a visitor that creped him out and was source of nightmares for several days. Sokka was lying in his bed waiting for Azula to return from meeting and couldn't fell asleep, and then when sleep finally came he heard how doors silently opened and someone entered the room where he was sleeping. Sokka though that Azula finally returned, so he ignored it, then he felt how that someone get inside to bed with him and snuggled near him. He didn't open his eyes still trying to sleep, but if he had seen who entered the room, he would have jumped out of bed as if it was on fire. After several seconds later he felt how female hands started to touch and roam his chest exploring it.

"How was the meeting, darling?" Sokka asked her. He knew that he had to talk with Azula, before she decided to take any drastic action.

"Don't worry about it!" Soft female voice answered when he felt her chest touch with his and then Sokka instantly jumped out of bed. This wasn't Azula's voice. It was different and when Sokka looked at half naked female lying on bed he was confirmed that it really wasn't his wife. W _ho was this girl and what she wanted?_ Those were the thought that danced in Sokka's head and he quickly found the answer: _She wanted him!_

Sokka looked at that half naked female lying on bed and eating him with her eyes and remembered that he was completely naked, so he took nearby sheet and covered his body at same time revealing that the woman in his bed was completely naked and shown no hint of trying to cover. Instead she extended her hand motioned with it for him to join her.

"Come to bed prince Sokka, that's fire lord's order, after all he declared that you are in our control now! We could have some much fun now." Naked woman suggested while speaking with seducing voice.

"No!" Sokka barked.

"Oh I like your tone, say it again" naked woman chuckled. Sokka remained where he was standing and tried to look at her eyes without looking anything else. He could see how the invader put her finger in moth and sucked it as if trying to seduce him and then finger went down and circled her breast. Sokka tried to maintain eye contact and ignore finger that when between her legs. He could hear how that female moaned.

Seeing that it didn't give any results the invader decided to change tactic.

"Sokka! Bed! Now!" She commanded, but Sokka remained where he was standing. That meant she will have to stand up and get what she wanted. Sokka saw how that woman or was this a girl, he didn't have time to learn that, lunged at him and tried to take the sheet that he used to cover his body.

o0o0o0o

Azula finally returned from prolonged meeting and went right to bed chamber only to find her Sokka in tug of war with unknown woman and they both were completely naked. Anger rouse inside the princess and her hands instantly moved to familiar pattern generating the lightning that shoot at the offending woman. That said woman hit the floor the moment lightning connected with her and lay there motionless. At same time due to proximity of attack, Sokka was shocked too, but not that bad as the woman that was lying near his legs.

"IS … is she dead?" Sokka asked Azula and after he recovered from shock, he screamed "Damn woman, you could have killed me."

"I hope so" was the only reply Sokka got from princess and he was very confused, was this reply to first second or both, then Azula came toward invader and kicked to her side. Sokka forgot that this naked woman most likely tried to do bad things with him and bent to see if she was still alive. He found that she was still alive, barely, but she was still alive.

"Will we be in trouble?" Sokka asked while checking to see if woman was alive "She is still alive!"

"It wouldn't be for long" stated Azula and readied to shoot another lightning bolt.

"No, that could cause even more problem! Go get doctor here." Sokka plead Azula and looks like he succeeded.

"Fine, I'll get royal doctor. You should find something to dress when he comes here." Azula stated and left.

o0o0o0o

After several minutes later Azula returned with royal doctor and several helpers. They took injured woman and left.

"So will we be in any trouble?" Sokka repeated his question.

"No!" Azula replied calmly. Sokka was scared to look at how calm she was after nearly killing that girl.

"No?" Sokka asked puzzled by such answer. _Did princess could electrocute anyone without any consequences?_

"No. There is legal 'family' right that let fire nation citizen to do what they want with offender if he or she is threatening their family life, if they catch him/her. This case fell nicely here. This law helps to reduce number of persons that would like to cheat with someone else husband or wife. See for example if little Zuzu got married to Mai and then one day he was found in bed with … let's call her Jin, that Jin person most likely would die since Mai thrown several knives to her, depending on situation, front or back. Now let's say Ty lee is the offender instead of Jin, then she most likely could dodge the knives and jump through the window to escape it, but if Ty lee was Zuzu wife, then she most likely would join Zuko and Jin in bed. It all depends on who is who there." Azula explained why she was so calm.

"Now I am really confused. What about your fathers order?" Sokka asked being even more confused.

"It's quite contradiction here." Azula chuckled. "Every female in palace can do whatever they want with you, but at same time I can do what I want with them if I found them with you."

"Then I guess I have you to protect me" Sokka joked.

"Yes, fool, you have no idea just how lucky you are. Now let go to bed I am very tired." Azula stated and the conversation died down.

o0o0o0o

After several days Azula was once again summoned to fire lord where he berated her for what she did with comatose woman lying in palace doctor's office. Apparently she happened to be the daughter to one of ministers that was loyal to Ozai and was concerned why his daughter became vegetable. Other nobles and high ranking general also expressed their concern about security of their daughters and wives that grew even more since another lightning victim appeared when princess found her with her husband. This time it was servant girl. The fire lord's reply was that they should control their daughters and then there will be no casualties. At same time Ozai had to talk with Azula and demand that the bodies she left will be in 'healthier' state after she was done with it and also proposed her to use fire instead of lightning. When Azula asked about condition of two unlucky women, Ozai informed that they were stabilized and moved to city hospital. According to doctors they were doing everything, but those girls will not wakeup any time soon. Ozai didn't notice but Azula relaxed after hearing that. _What was that strange sensation to act so rash?_ She wasn't murder, nor did she want to become one, even if that happened while she was defending her family. Yes she had used her fire to threaten or even burn someone, but never killed anyone, the avatar was different matter, it was the battle, but he survived so it didn't mattered. _Family_ , such strange conception; she now had her own family that will become even bigger after the child birth.

o0o0o0o

Azula returned to her apartment and didn't found Sokka there. She checked each room, but that fool was nowhere, which was until she heard some noise coming from balcony.

"Who's good birdie. You, Hawky." Sokka gave another piece of meat to messenger hawk.

"When had you time to sneak to royal aviary and get that? As if we don't have enough trouble, now you decided to get some more. Give it to me and will put him back before anyone notice it. Believe me you don't want royal falconer to become angry." Azula complained after seeing Sokka with bird.

"But that's my bird Hawky!" Sokka tried to protest.

"Just because you gave him name doesn't mean his yours!" Azula took step forward and extended her hand to take the bird; Sokka at same time turned away from her and tried to shield the bird from her.

"I bought it myself with my own money" Sokka didn't want to surrender.

"I didn't saw you with bird when I come to collect you and you haven't left palace ever since, stop lying!" Azula pressed her verbal attack.

"I brought him when we, I, Katara, Aang and Toph came to Fire nation to hide after you took over Ba Sing Se. He played key role in gathering invasion force for DOBS, after that he was on long time mission to deliver message to Beifongs and wait for their reply. It's in his backpack." Sokka reached for pack on bird's back and retrieved small letter.

"Even if it's your bird, it could still cause problem. You can keep him day or two but then you will have to release or put with other birds. What does the message say?" Azula learned that this bird may know where Sokka's sister and other maybe hiding and plan started to form in her mind.

"It's for Toph" Sokka stated and put letter back.

o0o0o0o

War ministry of Fire nation used fill-in-blank correspondence forms to notify fire nation citizen if something happened to their beloved ones that were fighting in war, mostly if they were dead or seriously injured. It was too much time consuming to write new letters when you could just insert name and cause and be done with it. New experimental press would do the rest. Azula got several blanks and decide to have some fun with it.

It started with words: Dear Katara …

After Azula was finished and happy with results she moved to other step and decided to put that form inside Sokka's bird backpack. That fool was busy doing something else, so the way was free and she did just as planned.

"Sokka, have you decided what you will do with bird?" Azula asked Sokka after returning to room. One way or another, her plan would work. Either Sokka himself will send the bird or some 'unfortunate' accident would happen on her way to royal aviary and that bird will escape.

"Yes, I don't think Hawky would like to like in that royal aviary. He prefers Momo's and Appa's company, there he will be happy." Sokka stated and took Hawky. "Find Toph" Sokka whispered to his bird and let him out. Hawky flew away with new mission.

 **AN. For those who want to see the letter Azula wrote to Katara, you can find it in my tumblr blog under stuff tagged as sokkla.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Sugar queen! If this is another of your silly water tricks, I'll make sure you got ample mud in your face!" Toph screamed when she felt something touch her shoulder, but when her hands reached to check what was it, it moved and now was on her head.

"It's messenger hawk!" Zuko was worried of this new guest and a bit curious of what such birds would do here. He moved forward and tried to reach for it, but stopped when said bird cluck.

"I know that now, what does he wants? Did he decide to make nest in my hair?" Toph asked after she heard the bird.

"It obvious he has message for us, but who would send it?" Katara chuckled when she came and reached for bird, which now jumped to Katara's hand and let her take the message.

"IF bird managed to find us there is good chance someone else will too. We have to leave." Zuko was still worried and decided to express his concerns. Toph sensed that there may be something Zuko didn't wanted to say. That bird was making Sparky unease and she wanted to know why.

"What up with you and birds Sparky?" Toph asked.

"Nothing!" Zuko tried to shrug it off as in nothing happened, but Toph felt him lying.

"I know you are lying! Spill it!" Toph wanted to knew what it was.

"I … I don't know! Birds don't like me. It's as if there is this big bird conspiracy. They all try to bite me for now reason! I had an accident with messenger hawk, that tried to bite me, then there was turtle ducks, even ostrichhorse tried to bite me, before deciding that it could cause more harm by kicking me. There. I don't like birds, they don't like me. Feelings mutual! The only thing I like about birds is if they are cooked." Zuko spilled what he was thinking about birds, Toph at same time started to laugh. The messenger hawk turned toward Zuko and crowed.

"So what does it says?" Toph asked after she stopped laughing.

"It's a letter from your mother. To summarize what it says, it's that your dad is asshole and she want to apologize for what he may did. It also says that she love and miss you and there is something more." Katara told Toph after she read the letter and noticed that there was one more paper, but her face become pale when she read what it contained.

"That can't be right!" Katara exclaimed when she recovered.

"What is it? Your heart beat so strong that it looks like it would burst from your chest." Toph asked, when her seismic sense told that something shocked Katara.

"That can't be right!" Katara repeated before explaining what shocked her so much. "Its letter from Azula, she says that she had Sokka wrapped around her little finger and could do anything with him. My brother expressed his love to her and they got married so that they could fuck each other."

"Hey! Give me that!" Zuko ripped the piece of paper from Katara's hands and at same time got bitten by bird that was standing on her shoulder.

"Stupid bird!" Zuko mumbled while reading the letter, well it wasn't letter, but a fill in the blank form. Apparently whatever did this was too busy to write and used one of many post forms.

"It's hoax!" Zuko declared after reading it. "The bird most likely was intercepted on his way there. Here are the reasons why: Katara, you are addressed here as dear friend and I am pretty sure you are as far to being friend to Azula as moon is high in sky, and that ending its just simply states Azula, not princess, or the conquer of Ba Sing Se, or heir, but simply Azula. No one in his right mind would mess with Azula. Some tried, but, let's just say it didn't end well. I know you said that your brother can sometimes be stupid, but I don't think he would be that stupid. Lastly my father would never accept something like him to marry Azula. He most likely would kill him if he dared to propose such idea. Sokka being with Azula is total nonsense!"

"I couldn't say it better." Katara admitted."But who could send it to us? Maybe this is trap?"

"Of course this is trap! Toph you said that you got similar letter in Ba Sing Se and it turned to be trap. It's logical to assume that this one will be too." Zuko stated.

"Hey its Sokka's bird!" Aang sprung from his face and ended his training before rushing toward group."What does it says?"

"Nothing! Get back to training Aang!" Zuko ordered. The flames burst from his hand and burned both letters.

"Aaa" Aang mumbled before returning to training.

o0o0o0o

Fire lord Ozai needed to find way how to remove Sokka from palace, well not completely remove him, since prince Sokka untimely death could cause unneeded turbulence that was even more turbulent now that nobles feared for their daughters lives after princess clearly showed how she will deal with anyone trying to do with her husband. The Sozin's comet was only week away and that fool being in palace was big liability Ozai couldn't afford. The Ember island was always good place to temporally get rid of unneeded family members. This time it will also serve its purpose. After the comet has passed and his rule as phoenix king was already secured, then may some unfortunate accident at sea would come to Sokka and he could got it of it permanently.

o0o0o0o

One day Sokka and Azula got summoned by fire lord and Sokka was very curious of why Ozai wanted to see them. His curiosity rouse even higher when there was demand to meet him in his personal study instead of throne room; something about family matters Azula mumbled when Sokka asked her why Ozai choose such way. Azula was also curious of why father decided to meet them here. So now they were standing in Ozai study, same study where Sokka was unfortunate to enter in hope to hide from all those crazy females.

"Azula, Sokka let's talk about your future life." Ozai started when everyone were in the room.

"Azula, your belly is already starting to show and that is the sign that you should do as any pregnant member of royal family should do according to tradition set by fire lord Sozin. That is, you are going to leave capital and transfer to live in our summer house in Ember Island where there is silence and lots of fresh air. The smog of capital can have bad influence to your future child." Ozai stated his intentions.

"I don't want to show disrespect to you fire lord Ozai and would gladly comply with your request, but isn't that house in state of disrepair?" Sokka remained silent in fear of angering fire lord Ozai, but Azula wanted to know more. _Just what his father decided to do with them? Was he banishing them to Ember island?_

"I am well aware that our summer house can be in state of disrepair since no one lived there for long time. That's why I order for your husband Sokka to go to Ember island and make sure our summer house will be in state fit to live for royals, after all you will spend at least two years there. He will be provided with funds needed to return your new home to formal glory and at same time you will also receive staff to man it. I hope he is qualified to do the task. Is he?"

"I'll do my best." Sokka remained silent and dared to speak only after Azula nudged him.

"Make you do it. I would not answer any complains about your living condition after you deem that place fixed and ready for living. I am also aware that you may not know where our summer house is, that's why I order for Lo to accompany you to Ember island to show it and provide living place until restorations are complete." Ozai continued.

"Fire lord Ozai, when should be depart to Ember island?" Azula asked, she needed to know just how much time they had.

"You my dear daughter would stay here, until your husband deems that that place was restored and only then you will move there. If the restoration would take more than two month then you will join your husband in Ember island and I'll make sure the governor temporally accept you to live in his house until your house will be finished. As for your husband, Sokka, he will leave immediately after this meeting. Your things are already packed. The transport is already loaded and waiting for you in harbor with Lo. May agni bless you." Ozai explained everything he wanted and was about to leave when Azula's question stopped him.

"Father, can I talk with Sokka before his journey?"

"You got five minutes" Ozai stated before exiting room.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked unsure of what to do.

"He is banishing us to Ember island. My mother and father experienced same thing twice. This can be good and bad thing at same time. He also assigned Lo to spy on you and most likely me when I would move there. Make sure the place is in good place to live or I swear you will regret it for all your stay." Azula told Sokka. She also wanted to warn him of what would be if he tried to run away, but hold her tongue.

"Whatever you say darling" Sokka kissed Azula on cheek before leaving with smirk and Azula was sure that that fool had already planed some secret agenda about this all journey.


	22. Chapter 22

When Sokka reached harbor and met Lo they walked toward the ship that was supposed to for them to travel to Ember island and Sokka came to conclusion that this journey may be quite long, all that because the ship Sokka was supposed to use for traveling to Ember island was Fire lord's pleasure yacht that was pulled by some sea creature Sokka didn't even know the name, but was pretty sure it was slow a one.

Sokka was proved right when on their way out of bay several steamships passed them as if they were standing still. Sokka decided that with how slow that creature was going, they would reach the island after several days, a week at worst, and he should use this time to plan his next move. Sokka planned to visit royal summer house and decree that he needed to find architect to fix this place. This excuse should give him enough time to leave island and find his dad or friends, after all fire lord Ozai bluntly stated that restoration works could take several month to complete and knowing how builders liked to be late with their jobs it could be good excuse to see his family and friends. But first he had to spend some time reaching the island.

It took three days, three days at sea with nothing to do and Sokka easily grew bored. Well there was cook onboard that served the finest food, but you could only spend some much time eating, well, Sokka really enjoyed it, but… all in all he got pretty bored by the time yacht reached Ember island.

It was already noon when they reached the island and Sokka was quite surprised where he should stay while restoration of summer house took place. It was small house between two huge mansions. A cozy place that would suit his plan perfectly, since it also meant that there will be no servants spying on his every step. His logical mind told him that this most likely was the place where that woman Lo lived when she was not in capital. Sokka's mind already planned several excuses to get away from there.

After crew unloaded all Sokka's things and they were lying neatly in one corner of room, Sokka was too lazy to unpack them, Lo took him to place that he was deemed to return to its former glory. The place looked fine by his standards, but he didn't know what princess Azula would say about this place. The summer house was in secluded part of island and could be easily used as good hiding place for anyone wanting to rest and get away from busy life in capital. The place looked fine, well he may need to dye some walls here and there, remove dust and webs, but in other way it was in good condition. Lo looked confused and alerted and when Sokka asked her why she was acting that way, she told him that she suspect that someone was living there since the doors were unlocked and she remembered that when she last check on it was locked, from inside, that was a year ago. Then the old lady told him that they should return back to their house and return tomorrow with guards in case the intruders were still there, but Sokka didn't wanted to wait and ensured that he could deal with anyone that could be there. The place looked deserted, but there were signs that someone indeed used it as shelter and some of things were missing or may be it looked that way because of the shadows that the dusk was already casting, and since no one was a firebender, they couldn't create their own source of light.

It was already dark at this time and Lo once again proposed that they should return back, since it would took more that hour to go back on foot and the old woman didn't wanted to spend more than necessary to be here. Sokka momentary thought about leaving Lo and go on his way, but decided that it could be interesting to investigate who was those mysterious visitors that stayed in fire lord's summer house.

Next day Sokka returned back and investigated the place. Indeed, someone used to live there and he was pretty sure that it was only recently that they left this place. There was lots of clues that that mysterious visitor was a firebender, since the local flora was burned in several places and hadn't time to recover and when Sokka investigated surrounding even more, he could see that earth was uneven in some place as if earthbender had passed by. It was quite hilarious thought, but if Sokka hadn't spent some time with Toph he wouldn't know what to look for, and since now he know what you needed to look for, it was quite obvious that someone used to bend in the vicinity. After Sokka finished exploring surrounding and headed to backyard, he was once again proved right since there were small footsteps left in the round with more burnt flora. The rooms told the same story. Some of rooms looked as if no one lived there, but there were four rooms that told different stories about the visitors that stayed there. One room was neatly clean, two other were about same state, expect there were some mess in them, but one room in particularly looked as if someone who lived there didn't liked to clean after it and it also was full of dirt. So it was four different persons that stayed there, most likely at different times, since all those rooms were different in their own way. Sokka would have reached same conclusion if he hadn't have found one familiar thing in the room with biggest mess in it. It was gold color's headpiece with two tassels of same color at its sides. Sokka knew who used this type of accessory. Toph! If Toph was here then there was good chance that other were here too, he just needed to find them. Sokka took that head peace and put it in his pocket before looking for anything that could betray that his friends where here.

Now that Sokka knew that Toph and the rest where her it could easily explain why terrain in some places undergone dramatic changes or local flora was smoldered. This was the place where Aang was taught bending. The more Sokka looked the more he was assured that his friend spent some time here, while hiding and most likely left only a day or two before he arrived here. It may even be that his arrival here was the reason why they decided to leave. Now the question was where did they go?

Lo arrived at fire lord's summer house with several guards and ordered them to check the vicinity and secure the place. She also murmured that it was bad sign now that the comet was only several days before arriving and it could be already seen as the brightest star in the sky and according to her it will take several more days before it reached the climax and skimmed the sky leaving big fire tail. Firebenders could already feel her power empowering their firebending. Something inside Sokka told him that this could be the time, bad time, or good time, it all depended on whom and how acted. It could be good time for firebender to act and most likely was the reason why Fire lord Ozai decided to send him to this island so that he will be away when grand thing took place. His mind also told him that this could be time when his friends decided to act and it scared him to bone. Azula was prodigious bender, but with comet empowering her bending … he was already sorry for anyone that would cross her path during that time, but at same time Azula was at her most vulnerable time and even single hit to her belly could render her incapable to continue to fight. In other words Azula would destroy anyone who would dare to attack her, but at same time she most likely could receive fatal injury. So while Sokka didn't care what would happen to Zuko, he was extremely worried that if those fools decided to attack palace during comets coming, he may lose his sister or two good friends and at same time he would lose his unborn child and the woman that cared it. Sokka couldn't believe what his mind had cooked now. _Did he really care for Azula's well being?_ Looks like it was that way, after all the education he received in tribe told him that he have to take care of his family and the woman that would bear his children. So while one side of his mind told him that he should go looking for his friend, the other part screamed that he should be with his wife during this important moment and that something bad would happen if was not present when his wife needed him most. Sokka decided to cook some lie and get back to capital as fast as possible. He told Lo that he has already inspected the place and decided what is needed to be changed to bring this place to its former glory, but to do that he will need to return to capital to get something and at same time he asked if she could find someone to clean this place. Lo looked at him skeptically, but agree that if he thinks he needs something then capital would be best place to look, she even offered to prepare the ship fire lord Ozai gave them for transport, that would be that pleasure yacht, but Sokka declined it saying that that thing was too slow and instead he would look for faster transport.

After Sokka talked with Lo and was free to go, he went to harbor to look for ship to get him back to capital. The island harbor was tiny compared to big harbor that was the size of city in capital, mostly because the inhabitant of this island had their own small ships and small quays near their mansions. Sokka learned that he could reach capital in one day using steamship, but the first ship that would leave there would do it only tomorrow morning and so he had whole day to wait for it to happen. Sokka made deal with captain of this ship to take him onboard when they leave, after all several gold coins always helped a lot. On his way back to the Lo house, Sokka's ear heard someone talking about avatar and when he move where he heard avatar's name spoken, he saw a lot of people shouting Aang's name. Blood in Sokka's veins momentary stopped and then his hearth started to beat crazy fast. _Was Aang already captured?_ When Sokka moved there he almost thought that it was indeed Aang standing there, but then that person turned around to face him and Sokka was relieved that it wasn't his friend, but an actor that played it. Sokka asked who it was and got reply that there is this brand new show he had to see if he want to know. Apparently a group of artists that were known as "Ember island players" created new show to press Fire nation propaganda. There were mixed reviews telling that the show was fine or that it was total garbage, but Sokka decided to see it, after all he would have to stay here until tomorrow.

Sokka was surprised to learn that that show was all about his and his friends' adventures. He watched the show intrigued and remembered all the fun they had, that was until show diverged from what he knew and showed that his character was killed in battle by princess herself and his sister even thanked her for getting rid of that failure. It even showed that now there was no one to check on his little sister, that sister was free to as she pleased and had 'fun' times with banished prince where they devised plan to took out princess Azula, but in the end princess Azula killed them all. The fear in Sokka's mind grew even bigger with that thought, so that Sokka thought about this long even after the show ended. Somehow he didn't wanted that any harm would befall Katara or Azula. _What was happening with him?_

Sokka woke up early next morning and rushed to boat and to be back to capital before anything that he couldn't prevent happened. It was already two days left until the comet would reach the peak and he will have only day left to make sure no one would do anything stupid and got into bigger trouble that already was there, all that was valid only if his friends decided to act at the day when comet will be here. _What if they were already at palace and all got killed? What if he will be late? What if he would see anyone dying on his hands? What if it will be Katara? Azula?_ Sokka's anxiety was fueling him new and even scarier thoughts every passing second until the ship reached capital and Sokka jumped out of the ship before rushing toward palace.

o0o0o0o

Azula was busy. There were lots of thing to do before the comet arrived, in other words Azula lived under constant pressure and it intensified when the moment come to leave Fire nation. It was her plan to burn down earth kingdom, but now her father decided that it may be unhealthy for pregnant woman to go on such journey and instead left her in palace. He even proclaimed her to be crowned Fire lord, but … Ozai also took all royal guards with him and big number of palace staff. Now palace looked like deserted place and loneliness feeling started to creep in Azula's mind. It felt as if father deemed her to be failure and abandoned her like her mother did all those years ago. It felt like Sokka abandoned her too, after all who in his right mind would stay with such monster like her. Her mother was right all those years. She was a monster … and now everyone abandoned her. Everyone! Tomorrow she will be crowned fire lord and needed to prepare for such event, but her mind played tricks with her. She knew that Ozai sent Sokka to Ember island, but at same time her mind told her that it was the last time she saw him; it was too good opportunity for him to run away that he wouldn't use it and with each passing day this feeling grew stronger. Now that she released the only thing that hold Sokka here, Azula was pretty sure that Sokka would run away, after all who wouldn't? She made his life painful when she took him from his friends and he longed to return and be with them. She will be left alone and would have to raise this child alone. She will be total failure as mother and she was sure of that.

It all started two days after Sokka left when thoughts of lowliness, abandonment and losing Sokka first started to appear, but Azula ignored them thinking that she could went all her anger and frustration, by burning those damned peasant, but now that her father, Ozai, left her there, it become even worse. She couldn't sleep at night without nightmares consuming her dreams and she would found herself woke up and breathing so heavy that it looked as if someone was trying to suffocate her. It was bad, really bad and it got worse with each passing day. Mom abandoned her; father abandoned her; now even Sokka abandoned her. She was all alone in the world and it was slowly driving her crazy.

o0o0o0o

The doors opened to her room and the least expected person entered her room. It was Sokka. He returned! Yet instead of being happy, Azula felt angry. How dared he defy fire lord's order and return so quickly?

"Why are you here, fool? Fire lord would be very angry when he learns that you returned without accomplishing your task!" Azula almost screamed. The last thing she needed was that this fool would get in another trouble. Sokka ignored Azula's words and instead walked toward her and hugged her.

"What is this fool? Speak with me before I burned you" Azula shouted while at same time banging her fist to his chest.

"You are ok." Sokka whispered so that Azula could barely hear it, but looks like she heard it since she stopped beating his chest. He felt relieved seeing Azula well, but _why was the palace deserted?_ He needed to know it. _Did they suspect anything?_ "Azula, what happened here? Why is palace deserted?"

"You don't know?" Azula looked at his blue eyes and knew the answer before he told her anything. "Of course you don't know anything. This all restoration was just an excuse to get you out of way for preparation of greatest event in my father's life after ascending to throne. You shouldn't know, but since you are already here, I guess I can tell you, after all you would learn of it eventually. If you haven't seen already, the comet is almost here and so my father decided to use this moment and declare himself as the Phoenix's king the supreme ruler of all and to solidify his rule, he is off to burn some peasants in former Earth kingdom with its empowered firebending. I wanted to go too, but he told that someone should stay home. He also issued order for me to be crowned new Fire lord. Fancy, isn't?"

"But that still didn't answer why palace is deserted." Sokka interrupted her.

"The former Earth kingdom is big place so he took all royal guards and big number of palace staff. It's a draining task." Azula replied. Then she stood on her toes, raised her head and whispered to his ear. "I am glad you are here."


	23. Chapter 23

Sokka was relieved that nothing bad has happened yet and maybe he could prevent it.

"Now that we have exchanged pleasantries, tell me why did you return? You could have run away easily." Azula stated after Sokka stopped hugging her.

"I… to be honest, I thought about doing just that, but I later decided that I shouldn't leave my pregnant wife during such important moment of her life." Sokka answered and at same time thought how to proceed with his plan so that no one could be hurt.

"Really? Somehow I don't think that was the real reason." Azula looked at Sokka and tried to find out what that fool was hiding.

"What? Can't I be worried about my lovely wife and our future child?" Sokka tried to defend himself.

"I know you pretty good to know that wherever you go the trouble follows. So what is it this time and how bad it will be?" Azula lied, well it wasn't entirely lie, at first he wanted to say that she was far from being 'lovely wife' and that all that she did, made Sokka's life miserable at some point, but her mouth just couldn't say those words so instead she cooked something close to that. Azula looked at Sokka's face and discovered how close to point she hit. _Did that fool once again got in some trouble?_

"Depends on how we will act in this situation." Sokka answered with momentary thought that Azula could read his mind and decided to tell everything he thought would happen. "Avatar level of trouble."

"What does the Avatar has to do with all this?" _Did Sokka meet his friends? Did his sudden return was because of that? If so it could be bad, very bad._ That was what Azula's mind told her now.

"Everyone expects that Avatar will defeat Fire lord to end this war and restore balance. Your father has found a loophole in this prophesy and put that burden on your shoulders at worst possible time. That's what is worrying me greatly. I know that you can be extremely agile, that failed invasion was good proof of that, but now things are different Azula. You are pregnant and your belly is starting to show. You can't move as fast and agile as you did and now even smallest hit to your belly could render you unable to do anything at best or could even be fatal at worst. That's what worries me greatly." Sokka explained his concerned about Azula's well being and Azula was momentary shocked by how open he was. He really cared about her wellbeing, instead of thinking that he could be free from her if Avatar decided to appear and battle her. Azula never thought about what would happen if avatar or her failure brother decided to come here, she was sure she could handle them easily, but now she had to account that she wasn't alone and that someone she carried under her hearth could greatly limit her fighting ability. Azula had never thought about it, well, she never expected to get pregnant so young at first. She had heard that as pregnancy progressed it could gradually become hard to walk and other things. _What if that fool was right?_ She needed to know more.

"When should I expect this avatar to pay me a visit?" Azula asked and her mind started to make new plans of how to deal with this sudden would be problem.

"Um,… how about your crowning day? It would be perfect day for two firebenders to gang up on you when you were alone and unable to fight at your best? Put a waterbender and earthbender in the mix and you will be easily defeated. Even if you managed to defeat them, you most likely would die from all the injuries you received during fight. The last thing I need is for someone dying when it could be easily preventable." Sokka was fidgeting when he told her that it could be very bad. Azula took several minutes to think about that. Tomorrow would be the time when Zuko could contest her claim on throne and with avatar as backup it would be disastrous. It will be Ba Sing Se all over again, but this time Zuzu will be against her and that could mean her doom. It was only because Zuzu decided to side with her, she managed to win there. Sokka knew something and she needed to know it.

"What are you hiding Sokka? You couldn't get such thought if you hadn't anything to backup your claims."

"I found this when I was in your/our summer house. Toph used to wear it; there also were signs that someone was using earthbending in vicinity. They were hiding underneath fire lord's nose, in his own house. There is good chance that there we will be family reunion soon. Azula, don't make anything stupid that would put you in dire situation." Sokka took thing out of his pocket and handled it to Azula. Azula looked at it before giving it back and started to walk out of room. If Zuzu and avatar was hiding there, then there was good chance that they could easily get here in no time. She needed to prepare for his arrival.

"Stupid? I don't act stupid! The only time I acted stupid was when I accepted to go to bar with Ty lee and my brother and look how it all ended." Azula told Sokka before leaving the room, but she couldn't to do that since Sokka's arm grabbed and stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked unsure of what Azula would do next.

"To prepare for my crowning." Azula removed Sokka's hand and continued to walk. Sokka decided to follow her.

"Didn't you heard what I told you? Your brother could be here by tomorrow and all you think about is the crown?" Sokka tried to be unfazed.

"I will deal with him when he will arrive. Until then I have other troubles to worry." Sokka wasn't happy with such answer and decided to block Azula's passage while staring at her.

"Azula, one hit from Toph could be fatal to you. I don't want that any of my friends would become killer, nor I want you dead!" Sokka stood and didn't want to move out of his place.

"What do you expect me to do? Maybe you have some good idea of how to not get anyone killed? I am pretty sure that no matter what I do Zuzu would still be mad and tried to attack and so is your sister." Azula looked at Sokka and tried to see through him as if trying to learn what he has planned.

"What if there will be no reason to fight? Aang is pacifist you could use that. Let say there is no war, and then there will be no reason for him to fight you." Sokka looked at Azula with puppy eyes.

"Let's say it is as you say. What about your sister?" Azula looked puzzled at Sokka.

"I can deal with my sister and Toph. They would listen to me." Sokka continued with his plan.

"So you basically say that I should do what may father would consider treason? Why I even wonder about it. If it was as your wish, the Fire nation would most likely drown under ocean waves."

"I don't say you should surrender and gave up everything. There most likely would be problem for both sides. What I say is that you should consolidate your claims in Earth kingdom and make them legal part your nation. The people are tired of constant war and want peace. If you have avatar and my friends on your side we could deal with your father."

"Fine, I'll do what I can. Now can you move away? I have other things to do. You better be sure your friends show up before my father returns or all this thing could easily backfire and kill us both. Go bath and fix yourself. We should look presentable."

o0o0o0o

Sokka was standing at the entrance to royal courtyard. He wasn't alone, Mai and Ty lee were standing near him and all were observing small gathering of fire sages and Azula recounting oaths fire lord should uphold. Sokka's keen eye also noticed dai li agents hiding nearby. They were Azula's insurances that everything would go as planned and would take care of anything that would dare to attack her. He remembered being in throne room when she declared that she need royal guard escort during her crowning and that she will bestow this honor to dai li, but this time instead of stalling the enemy, they got orders to deal with them as soon as possible and Sokka was worried that it could cause problem.

Azula finished giving oaths and now fire sages moved behind her. The crown of fire lord was lying on pillow carried by one of fire sages, then head sage took it and raised it adobe Azula's head and told finishing prayer to Agni before lowering it and crowning Azula to be new fire lord.

"I now crown you fire lord …" The head fire sage couldn't finish this sentence since beast roar reverberated through air and everyone raised their eyes toward sky expect two persons that looked at each other: those two persons where Sokka and Azula.

 _"_ _You better be right about this Sokka or I swear there will be corpses today."_ Azula looked at Sokka and Sokka nodded his head as if assuring her to go on with plan.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am!" Zuko jumped out of Appa followed by Katara and Toph.

"You are hilarious." Azula laughed at this statement.

"You are going down and I would take my brother back!" Katara told with venoms in each word.

Fire sage once again raised the crown and put it on Azula's head. Zuko's face stiffed for moment.

"I challenge you to Agni kai!" Zuko declared.

At same time Toph was feeling uneasy. Her seismic sense told her that this place can be perfect trap, there were dai li agents hiding everywhere and as if it was already wrong, she could 'see' that Sokka was nearby surrounded by two girls that traveled with Azula and she had faced in Ba Sing Se before its fall. It all looked as if they were expecting them to get here before they sprung the trap. She had to warn Katara, before Sparky did something that may got them all killed. There was also something strange with how Sokka acted. He was calm, too calm for him being surrounded by enemy; knowing dai li, he most likely was brainwashed and that could make thing even worse. At same time there was something different with the princess as if she had gained weight, but Toph couldn't understand what it was.

"I don't like this place. We are surrounded by dai li and if that wasn't bad, that crazy princess has Sokka hostage here, most likely brainwashed since he looks too happy." Toph expressed her concerns to Katara. Katara scanned the surrounding, but couldn't see anything. She decided to take Toph advice and prepared to fight.

"Sorry, but I am not in the mood for that, nor would it be honorable for you to do it, but why I am talking here, you most likely have no idea what that means, after all you lost your honor when father banished you." Azula knew that honor may be sensitive subject for Zuko and saw that she hit right on spot. On the other hand it may be bad thing to say that, since Zuzu was always hotheaded and would do something stupid he may regret later, that is if he survived it.

"Don't you dare to speak me about honor, spent three years blindly looking for it." It was Ba Sing Se all over again, there he challenged her to agni kai, but she refused, now the stake was even bigger, but she refused it again. If Azula didn't want to fight, then he would force her to do it. He took step forward and prepared to shoot fireball at Azula, but was stopped when he felt Katara's hand on his shoulder.

"Toph says that all this looks like trap. She says we are surrounded by dai li and that Azula may has my brother as hostage here." Katara looked at Zuko with worry.

"Of course this is trap! You can expect nothing less when you deal with Azula." Zuko countered.

"So what will be it? Are you going to fight me or are you giving the crown without fight?" Zuko turned to Azula, but saw that she was about to leave, so to stop her from leaving, he shoot a fireball. The dai li jumped out of their hiding place and rouse huge wall to stop it and surrounded the attackers at same time preparing to unleash their own attack, but Azula raised her hand to stop them.

"Would you really harm pregnant woman? Will it be honorable? Zuzu, there is someone who wants to talk with you." Azula stated and motioned for Mai and Ty lee move forward. Sokka decided to go talk with Katara, but kept several steps behind Mai, since he didn't know how Katara would react to such sudden news.

"Zuko, we need talk!" Mai and Ty lee stepped forward so that Zuko could see them.

"Not now Mai, I am kind of busy." Zuko tried to evade this talk. His mind told him that it was part of Azula's plan to distract him and the distraction was the last thing he needed now.

"No Zuko! Now it's perfect time." Mai glared at Zuko. At same time Azula and fire sages left courtyard.

"Sparky we have no time for this!" Toph shouted when felt that Azula left. She was in her earthbending stance, while at same time Katara had her water out and in octopus form protecting her and Toph, but at same time her concentration was somewhere else. Azula have just stated that she is pregnant. _Did she really was or was this some kind of trick?_ The last thing she wanted was to attack pregnant woman.

"Don't tell me about it." Zuko shouted, but it ended as if he wanted to vomit now.

"Hi!" Ty lee cheerful voice could be heard, before she hit Zuko in stomach. Stomach was the main point that if it was hit it would made bender completely lose his abilities, but at same it was most protected and hard place to hit and even if you managed to hit there, you most likely would end up knocked out since it only took their ability to bend, but other way they were perfectly fine to fight you and it also made you open and vulnerable to attack.

"Hey!" Toph felt that acrobat girl did something to Sparky and prepared to knock her out, but at same time her seismic sense told that Sokka was nearby and her mind registered that he was saying something.

Two dai li agents moved to side and let Sokka enter, then Sokka motioned with his hand for Katara come with him.

"Katara, Toph, we need to talk! Come!" Katara was surprised to see Sokka and wanted to rush to him, but more sane mind told that this could be another of princess plot and Sokka was brainwashed. She decided to cooperate for now and when the opportunity would present it, she would try to heal him and make him his goofy self. She was sure she could succeed, so she dropped the water before bringing it back to her water pouch.

o0o0o0o

Katara and Toph followed Sokka to one of many rooms the palace had and once they were inside it, she spent no time to create water whip and hit Sokka in head with it. Several seconds before that attack Toph told her that there were no dai li, guards or anyone nearby and it could be perfect opportunity to go with her plan. The thought that Sokka was brainwashed, felt even more believable now, since during all this time Sokka didn't told them anything as if he was 'programmed' to do just that. The Sokka she knew couldn't keep his mouth shut, so the silence was good proof that something was wrong with him.

Sokka didn't expect the attack to come and was caught unguarded and hit the floor while mumbling something unintelligent.

"What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" Sokka mumbled when he tried to stand up, but then he felt himself being showed to chair and then Katara was there at instant with her water around her hands like a glove. Katara surrounded Sokka's top head in water and tried to check and decide just what they did with her brother.

"Everything will be ok, Sokka, don't worry." Katara stated and Toph chuckled.

"I still thing we should took this fool and do your stuff somewhere else. I was promised to get to bash some heads, but now I fell really disappointed to have no opportunity to do that."

"I am fine, Katara! Put that water away." Sokka said and tried to stand up, but Katara didn't let him.

"I would say when you are ok. Now you are really not ok. Sokka I knew would not stand still near those crazy chicks. You were brainwashed and I am going to fix it."

"I am not brainwashed!" Sokka once again tried to stand up and once again he felt being pushed back to chair.

"Would you stop it! I said I am fine and not brainwashed!" Sokka was not happy with how situation continued. Apparently his sister thought that he was brainwashed, what would she do if she learned that her brother got married to Azula and knocked her up? Sokka decided to play along maybe that way he could get chance to talk with Katara, but before that he decided to try one more time.

"Toph tell her that I am ok." Sokka looked at blind earthbender as if pleading that she would do something.

"Sorry Sokka. If it was by me I would be out there bashing some dai li skulls." Toph replied and saw how Sokka surrendered. After several minutes later, when Katara finished her healing session, Sokka decided to try his luck once again.

"Am I ok now? If so maybe we can talk now?"

"Yes, let's start with why you are so friendly with the enemy?" Katara asked when she brought the water back to her pouch.

"What if I told you that I managed to persuade Azula to be good? She is prepared to end this war." Sokka started to talk but become silent when he saw Katara once again summon her water glove.

"You are clearly not ok. I don't know what they did to you, but it must be something really bad, if you think that you managed to make Azula to be good." Katara stated and surrounded Sokka's top head in water, then she looked at Toph and asked "What do you think?"

"As far as I can tell he is telling the truth, but I think there is something else he didn't told us." Toph answered and both girls looked at Sokka.

"Just how did you manage to persuade her to be good and end the war? What are you hiding Sokka? Spill it."

"I know this because I had spent some time living with her … and we even got married." Sokka answered unsure of how to proceed. Katara looked at Toph and saw her nod her head.

"You did what?" Katara exploded. Just how did this fool managed to put himself in such situation? Katara knew that girls liked Sokka, but … _Azula out of all people?_ _Why he had to choose Azula when there were better candidates like Suki._ She even knew that Toph had something for him. _Even Toph would be better than Azula._ At same moment her mind reminded her of what Azula told Zuko, before leaving the place. Azula was pregnant and Sokka was the fool who made her. _That stupid letter was not lie._ It was beyond her comprehension to understand how Sokka managed to marry Azula and make child with her. Not in her wildest nightmares Katara could think about that.

"My head! You are freezing my head!" Sokka jumped out of chair and indeed there was ice covering him like a crown.

"You obviously are not using it, so I don't see any problem with that." Katara replied with smug face.

"Why is every female trying to hurt me?" Sokka mumbled while trying to liberate his head out of that ice crown without loosing his hair in the process.

"So let me get this straight. You married and banged crazy princess and that is sole reason why I am stuck here with you instead of kicking someone ass outside?" Toph said to Sokka and tried to sense if he was lying or not.

"If you put it that way, then yes, but if thing come to worse you may still have your chance to kick some royal butt. By the way where is Aang?"

"He is kicking some royal butt while I stand here and do nothing." Toph pouted. "This fool says truth." Toph told when she felt that Katara was staring at her.

"I still can't believe. Just wait till father finds about all this." Katara looked at Sokka unsure of what to say.

"Oh, believe me, he already knows it. Now that everything is settled we should go and talk with Azula about what we should do if Aang failed in his task." Sokka motioned for Toph and Katara follow him.

"What's about Sparky?" Toph asked when she remembered that Zuko was dragged somewhere by two girls.

"He has some problem with Mai and Ty lee. I think he hasn't had guts to tell it to Mai and instead decided to break up with her using letter. I think he is insane or have death wish if he was to date and then leave someone who could made you girl with one swift move."

"It's quite funny hearing it from man that managed to marry someone who is crazy firebender and could instantly kill you."

The silence surrounded them and lasted until they reached chamber where Azula was.

o0o0o0o

"Katara, Toph, I see you have cleared things with Sokka." Azula greeted people that entered her room. She decided to use their names instead of calling them peasant.

"It it true what my brother told me?" Katara demanded when she saw Azula sitting on chair.

"Why, indeed it is. If you want to know, yes, I and Sokka got married and my father blessed our marriage, even your father approved of it and then we spend whole month having hot passionate sex, but this isn't time when I should share about my and Sokka's adventures in bed, you could ask servants about it later. The reason why I asked for you to come here is that we need to plan what to do with my father if avatar, who isn't present here and most likely busy with my father, fails his job and my father returns victorious home." Azula was enjoying it too much to her liking, but it was rare opportunity and she didn't want to pass it.

"I would wipe the floor with your face if you weren't pregnant" Katara was not happy and made sure to express how she felt about it. Azula ignored it and continued to tell her plan.

"I suggest that we join forces, after all I and your brother decided to bond your life together and it wouldn't be nice to hold his dear friends in palace dungeon, now will it? I will need your help to deal with my father if he will be the one to be victorious, my friends Mai, Ty lee and dai li would assist you. Are you in?"

"I am in as long as there is some ass to kick." Toph accepted while knuckling, but Katara still glared daggers at Azula.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean we are friends or anything."

Now everyone could only wait until phoenix king Ozai or Avatar Aang come to palace. At same time Zuko sit in one room while Mai rambled of how much jerk he was to leave her using letter.


	24. Chapter 24

The palace lived like on needles for several days unsure of how the future would unfold. While Zuko was worried about the outcome of battle between his father and the avatar, he also had more pressing mater now that he finally managed to get away from Mai and Ty lee. His mind told him that those girls would come to find him for another session of rambling of how could he leave her, but he also knew that Mai would eventually forgive him. The only question was how long Mai would play mad at him, or how long until Ty lee would try to get him, in bed; apparently Ty lee had this pink idea that they could fix everything with some sex, but both Mai and Zuko silenced her for now. So now that Zuko was free it was time for him to face Azula again and demand what he thought was rightfully his.

Zuko went to Azula's old apartment and found it deserted. While it looked perfectly fine, there also were signs that no one stayed there for some time. Zuko mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Azula was fire lord now and would stay in fire lord's apartment, but to his big surprise he also found them empty.

"Was Azula hiding from him?"

Zuko decided to look for servant and after interrogating one maiden, he eventually found Azula in apartment where she lived with Sokka.

"Azula we need to talk!" Zuko stated after he entered room. Azula was sitting behind table that had several scroll on it and was reading something. She lifted her eyes from the scroll and looked at her brother with her usual smirk.

"You know that you should knock before entering, Zuzu. What if you would have found me naked and having sex with Sokka? Are you really that bold? Or that stupid?"

"I want what rightfully belongs to me!" Zuko stated while walking toward Azula.

"And what that would be?" Azula inquired. She already knew why he had come here and foresaw that she may have to have this talk.

"Don't play dumb with me. The throne is my birth right." Zuko was now leaning at table and glaring at Azula.

"No, it isn't, not after you left and become traitor. Father's exact words." Azula smirked unfazed by such demands.

"I don't care what that fool says! If you would not step down, I would challenge you to agni kai! This time here is no Mai and Ty lee, no dai li, nor Sokka to interrupt it." Zuko leaned over and was only inch from Azula's face and got smacked in face with scroll by Azula for such action.

"As a matter of fact, no, you can't challenge me to agni kai." Azula knew that this moment would come and was prepared for it. At same time Zuko was led by rage and didn't plan that she would refuse.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko shouted.

"Read it for yourself." Azula replied and tossed the scroll to Zuko. "It is stated here that it is not allowed nor would it be honorable to do anything that would put pregnant woman in harm's way, by doing even one of listed activities would be considered treason to state. There is big list of what is not allowed to do to pregnant women and challenging her to agni kai is one of them. Now that I think it was quite good move by Sozin to produce new soldiers."

Zuko read the scroll while Azula was lecturing him why he couldn't do what I wanted to do.

"Are you going to hide behind your child now?" Zuko was angry.

"Even if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't accept it. Why should I do it when I am already fire lord and everyone accepts my rule? You on other hand would look like usurper with all problems it may cause. I should have locked you in some dark and wet place in palace dungeon instead of giving you royal treating. After all you are considered traitor to Fire nation with bounty on your head. Now if you have nothing else to say, I have other important things to take care of." Azula returned back to read scrolls while Zuko stormed out of room. He understood that he couldn't win this fight. Zuko paid head fire sage a visit, but it didn't end as he wanted, since fire sage told him that Azula was rightfully crowned fire lord and he can't do anything about it. Zuko would have gone to look for ministers, but no one was in palace and his mind told him that if he would leave palace he may end up in prison so he decided to stay there and look for Katara and Toph. Maybe those girls had something to say that could help him.

o0o0o0o

Katara and Toph decided to learn how Sokka's life was in palace from confirmed sources, servants, after all you couldn't trust Sokka and Azula, since later was perfect liar and got Sokka wrapped around her little finger. Even when Katara's mind told her that she may regret this decision, her curiosity got better of her and she decided to move on with the plan. It was hard to find servants when palace was so empty, but when Toph was with her it was a lot easier.

A servant girl was cleaning dust in corridor when she spotted two girls coming her way.

"Hi, can you tell us anything about prince Sokka?" Taller girl asked.

 _"_ _Great! More competition! That's the last thing what I needed now."_ Servant girl thought while looking at the newcomers. She had to admit that the taller girl looked nice and could pose serious threat if she decided to get Sokka, if that would happen then, the princess may get anonymous letter and may get rid of competitor, but first let see if simple threat may work.

"Go stand in line if you want him. You are not the first one who want a piece of him!" Servant girl growled and saw that those girls looked at her like she grown second head, before short girl replied.

"Chill out girl, we just like to hear some rumors about him."

"If you want some rumors then you got the right person" The servant girl chuckled. "So what do you want to know? His eating habits, relationship with fire lord Ozai, oh I know you want to know about his adventures in bed?"

"All! Let's go to some room and you tell us everything you know about him from the beginning." The short girl motioned with her hand toward wall as if inviting to follow her and after several minutes they all were sitting in one of many rooms.

"Uh, where do I start? You are new here, right?" Servant girl asked unsure of how to proceed, there were so much she wanted to tell, but she was afraid that she may miss something.

"Yes! Let's start with Sokka appearing in palace." The taller girl answered.

"The first time I saw prince Sokka was at the wedding. They made such a lovely couple." Servant girl started her story, but was instantly interrupted.

"Isn't it odd that prince Sokka just shown here and decided to marry princess Azula? Where was he before that? Also we heard that it was quite quick wedding, by the way I am Toph and this is Katara." The shorted girl now known as Toph interrupted servant girl's story.

"No, it's not. From what I heard princess Azula was already engaged to someone and there were some preparation for wedding to be held, but … I am happy that it didn't happened. From my perspective prince Sokka was just another suitor that got lucky to marry princess. He is also prettier than previous candidate that was told to die sometime ago." Toph could feel how servant girl's heart rate peaked when she started to talk how good looking Sokka is, Katara at same time could see that the servant girl blushed a little bit.

"Like I said they looked so lovely during the official ceremony. Like two love birds, although I must say I was a bit disappointed that we missed on main event."

"Main event?" Toph asked unsure of what that could mean.

"Uhm, what I wanted to tell is that no one was around their room when they did the thing, nor anyone was allowed inside when fire sages gave them their blessing to do their duty! We learned that they did it, when next day morning royal healer confirmed that princes had become woman and showed bed sheet tainted with her blood. Maybe if I didn't drank, I may had heard them, but with fire sages offering wine to everyone I just couldn't resist, after all it's mostly once in the life time when head fire sage opened his stash of ceremonial drinks. It was so fun!"

"So Sokka actually did the thing with Azula? Damn! Continue please." The servant girl saw how Katara's face started to get red while Toph started to grin.

"Yeah! They would have spent whole month in bed, but … I think I went too far in future. Where was I, o right the wedding! They looked even more beautiful next day when they were in commoner clothes during the day of games. I happen to serve vine to fire lord that time when I saw them. Prince Sokka was holding princes Azula in his hand while he was walking though burning coal and after he finished it, they started to make out in front of everyone. It was unheard thing especially when you know that all marriages in royal family are not out of love, but arranged by fire lord. Oh and when the city feast was next day, it was … good thing I am sitting or I would fall down from all those feels."

"Was it that bad?" Katara asked.

"It could be, but no. The cook told me that prince Sokka eat ten rhinos alone and that's what prevented him from getting drunk, and had his head clear when everyone, even fire lord Ozai, descended into orgy. The princess Azula was dancing on table and striping, can you imagine that, before prince Sokka took her and they started to make out"

"Took her, as in took her and did the thing?" Katara asked while shivering. She knew that Sokka could sometimes act like fool, but this?

"Oh, no. He actually lifted her from table and put on ground and helped to dress up. It's quite disappointing when you think about it. Everyone was fucking everyone, but those two didn't do anything. Anyway they had plenty of time to do it after that. Like I said they would have spent all month just to fuck each other, but they overdid it. Several times."

"Overdid it?" Now Katara's face was completely red and she was all trembling. Her mind once again reminded her that it was bad plan and now Katara was considering leaving.

"Oh, yes. They overdid it. Prince Sokka is such beast in bed and drilled princess so 'hard'" the servant girl was violently blushing and shivering, imaging herself in princess place now "that she even lost her voice and ability to firebend after one hella hot love making night when she was screaming from all that pleasure she was experiencing. I know that because I found them both lying on floor in intimate position and could see their naked bodies. Damn, he looks so good!

After that royal healer banned them from doing it until princess recovers from it."

"I don't want to hear it" Katara shouted and stormed out of room. Toph at same time was grinning like idiot and motioned to continue on with the story.

"Where does your friend went?" The servant girl asked after seeing girl named Katara storm out of room.

"Who cares, continue with story with every single detail!"

"So do you want to know what happened when fire lord Ozai, forgive me, phoenix king Ozai caught them making love in training grounds? They say that several guards had heart attack after seeing it." The servant girl asked.

"Oh yes! I tell me more!"

o0o0o0o

"So have you finished to 'interrogate' her?" Katara mocked Toph when she returned to their room.

"Yes" Toph replied with big grin "I must say I didn't know Sokka got it, but …"

"I knew that he was fool, but I never imagined that he can be that foolish!" Katara murmured.

"So do you want to know how Sokka almost killed the fire lord while fucking Azula?"

"You are doing this on purpose? Why I even wonder? Of course you are doing this on purpose." Katara decided that she was not in mood to learn what that fool, that was her brother, did all this time in Fire nation. She decided to go see if there is any news and rushed out of room.

"Oh, but it's fun!" Toph grinned.

At same Zuko was on his way to talk with Toph and Katara, but his journey ended short when he met doors that opened unexpectedly and hit him in face forcing him to fall on his ass. Katara didn't notice what happened and went in opposite direction.

"Are you ok there, Sparky?" Toph voice sounded from the room.

"Is today national hit Zuko in face day or what?" Zuko mumbled while rubbing his face.

"Did I heard it right; you want me to hit you in face?" Toph cheerful voice grew closer and Zuko hastily jumped up.

"You misheard it." Zuko told Toph that was now standing before him and flexing her knuckles. Getting beaten by Toph wasn't on Zuko's schedule so he was quick to chance topic.

"What's happened to Katara that she left so fast as if she was lit on fire?" Zuko looked at Toph and could see Toph smiling.

"Oh, nothing, Sugar queen just found out how much sex giant Snoozles is and what he did with Azula all this time he was here." Wicked smile was on Toph face that freaked Zuko.

"Do I really want to know? I don't think so. I have enough problems and the last thing I need is the image of my sister and that fool having sex or doing anything else kinky." Zuko turned around and started to walk in opposite direction.

"Oh come on Sparky, I didn't think you were so weak!" Toph laughed.

"Their sex life is not my cup of tea. Ah yes, tea. I need some calming tea. Several tons of it!" With those words Zuko left Toph standing there, but when he rounded the corner his leg tripped over something and he fall kissing the floor face first. He could heard Toph laughing in the distance.

o0o0o0o

Zuko found Katara in royal garden near turtleduck pound practicing her waterbending forms. Seeing how she moved the water he could see that she was quite angry.

"Is everything ok Katara?" Zuko asked, but instantly regretted it when he saw that Katara turned to face him and several ice lances where only inch away from his face. Bad idea!

"Do I look like I am ok?" Katara roared and Zuko was sure that he may be dead in next few minutes, but it didn't happened.

"Do you heard what that fool was up to all this time? He was living like a king while I was worried about him. Apparently he got himself reputation that he is some kind of sex monster and every female in palace wants to get in bed with him and don't get me started on all stuff he did with that psycho sister of yours!"

"I am sorry" Zuko was unsure of what to say in this situation. Katara finally got back to her senses and returned water back to the pound.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have lashed at you, but the single thought about Sokka and Azula make me angry and I know that I can't do anything about it."

"So you really wouldn't do anything about it? Who knows what kind of horrible things Fire nation would do when Azula rule it!" Zuko asked Katara and wanted to see if there could be any help from her.

"I wouldn't harm her when she is pregnant and can only hope that Sokka would do anything to make sure she don't do anything bad. He managed to persuade her to end this war, funny isn't? They actually listed to each other." Katara was sitting near pool and watching the water.

"It's good that you are calm now and don't try to kill me. I go and see if the dinner is ready." Zuko retreated knowing that there will be no help for him. Now his only chance was uncle Iroh, but he didn't put big hope in that. It looked like everyone was either happy with Azula being fire lord or didn't wanted to do anything to change it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko was once again walking the palace corridors when once again doors hit him in face.

"Oh, sorry Zuzu, I didn't see you there. Do want me to kiss your nose to make the pain disappear." Zuko had no time to understand what happened when Ty lee was upon him.

"I am fine Ty lee. I am really fine, don't worry about me." Zuko jumped up.

"Are I you sure? Maybe you need something else? Maybe you want to enter my room? Mai maybe still be angry, but I have already forgiven you." Ty lee sultry voice echoed in corridor.

"Thanks for your concern, Ty lee, but I must go. I ... I… I need to talk with Sokka. Yes, I need to talk with Sokka. It's urgent." Zuko run away leaving Ty lee stand alone in the corridor.

o0o0o0o

It was a morning two days after Azula was crowned fire lord and Toph couldn't believe that everyone was still alive. With the tension between Katara and Azula, she was sure that one of them would blow up and start to fight each other, but to Toph big disappointment she had no such luck in seeing Katara and Azula trying to rip each other apart. It looked like they ignore each other. Now Toph was walking the corridors when her seismic sense told her that there is someone rushing somewhere because its heart was beating like crazy. She also felt that that someone was extremely nervous. So Toph decided to investigate.

Toph found men standing and knocking at doors asking to be let in. It was no ordinary room, but the room that led where Sokka and Azula lived.

"What's up dog?" Toph asked but didn't receive any reply. The man was still standing and asking for Azula to let him in, from what Toph heard and sensed with her feet this man had some urgent message in his hands that needed Azula's attention. This man was royal falconer and the message he was now holding was military update from operation phoenix king Ozai led in Earth kingdom. Basically he was the bearer or bad news. There is saying that you shouldn't kill the messenger, but the history told that most messengers that brought bad news had their live shortened by the sovereign whom that message was addressed or in case if that was good news it got handsomely awarded. Now the royal falconer was standing at the doors of his sovereign with bad news and counted minutes until he met his doom, that was until some girl come and grabbed scroll that contained such news. Well if that girl wanted to die let it be so. He didn't resist and now that girl had that scroll in her hands.

After Toph snatched the message, she wasted no time in getting to room where Sokka and Azula lived. When she entered it and didn't hear anything telling her that she needed to knock first, she used her seismic sense to sense if Azula or Sokka were here. They weren't here or at least that what her seismic sense told her, but somehow Toph had the feeling that they might be here, all that carpet and other accessories and furniture were messing with her seismic sense.

Toph looked in several rooms until she felt that there might be someone in bathroom and that was where she found them. Sokka and Azula were sharing bath tub with Sokka helping Azula to wash her back or at least that's what Toph mind told her, they may as well be doing it, but all that water and how the bathroom was furnished interfered with her seismic sense, also the soft moaning of Azula was telling that she was enjoying what Sokka was doing.

"I don't want to interrupt it, but you got some news." Toph told with big smile. This was some quality material she got to tease Katara.

The couple stopped what they were doing and looked at Toph, then Azula left bathtub and without getting anything to cover herself went to get that message. Toph was blind so there was no use to cover her body.

"Defeat!

Seven airships lost with all hands in battle with the avatar, the rest of fleet suffered heavy damage and were forced to retreat. The phoenix king Ozai is considered to be KIA. Be advised, the avatar maybe on his way toward Fire nation."

Azula read message and Toph could feel how her hearth started to beat faster.

"Who gave you this?" Azula demanded.

"There was a men knocking at your apartment door for some time. He looked scared." Toph replied nonchalantly.

"Go find that man and told him to summon ministers, generals and admirals that are currently in capital! Make sure he does it asap if he wants to live. Sokka looks like fun is over, go get dressed we will have important meeting soon." Azula tossed the piece of paper to the floor and went to get dressed.

Sokka at same time peaked at Toph who was standing near door as if looking for something before leaving to do as Azula told her, then left tub with one hand covering his groin. After he was in bath robe, he took the message and read. He was relieved to know that Aang had won.

"So you were having fun there?" Sokka jumped up when he heard Toph voice, but didn't hear how she returned. Toph relied Azula's message to the men from whom she got that message and also added something from her own. If that man was afraid for his life,… now he have shit his pants … because the way Toph said it, it was even scarier, and now there was something warm in his trousers if you don't count things that leaked from it. All in all Toph had good time and now she decided to get some more of it with Sokka.

"I was just washing her back." Sokka answered while his face started to become red and his hearth started to beat faster.

"If you say so" Toph was grinning "so what was written in that message?"

"Aang won! He beaten Ozai and should be on his way here." Sokka told Toph proudly.

"So Twinkletoes had some fun with it, while I was stuck here without anyone to beat up."

"You had some fun with servants and Katara, never though you like such things as gossips. Aren't you too young for such thing?" Sokka looked at Toph.

"Look who's speaking! You had some much fun with princess that there is bun in royal oven and you still do it, as for gossip, it's so boring here when there is no one to beat up so I had to find some fun. Messing with Katara is always fun. Lastly, no I am not too young, I know more about that stuff that anyone here, after all I am not blinded by wall like regular people and saw more that I should at such age."

o0o0o0o

Aang had difficult task behind him. He not only had to battle fire lord, but also had to stop fleet of airships, seeing that everyone expected for him to defeat fire lord Ozai, Aang had no other way but to ignore the fleet and focus in battling Ozai or thing could become even worse. So now that the Avatar was busy with Ozai, the fleet of airships was free to set the world on fire and they did just that. They penetrated deep into the territory of former Earth kingdom, setting big areas on fire and destroying everything in their path.

Now that Aang finally managed to defeat fire lord Ozai and took his bending away, he was faced with another important decision: _What to do with Ozai?_ He couldn't just left him here, Ozai could run away and cause more harm, also there was good chance that he may die. Aang come to conclusion that it will be best if he used his earthbending to trap Ozai here until he had dealt with airships. The Avatar surrounded himself with four elements ball and flew to look for fleet of airships that was burning everything around them with their empowered firebending. Normally it would be hard task, but now that Aang could enter Avatar state at will it was a lot easier, but travel toward fleet still lasted for half hour exhausting the avatar.

After Aang finally reached the fleet and rushed to be in front of them, he demanded that they would stop and turn around, but instead was met with several huge fireballs flying toward him. Aang was still in avatar state and his demand echoed like with thousands voices sounding at same time and scared the shit out of several guards and they all reached and redirected their fire blasts toward the avatar and provoking him to retaliate.

The Avatar started to rain rocks at two airships directly in front of him and at same time shoot two huge fireballs at two other airships and other two had to face rain of ice projectiles. The airships facing ice projectiles managed to destroy them with their empowered firebending, while the ones that had fire incoming toward them managed to counter it their own fire. Two airships in middle that had incoming rocks didn't fare so well. The rocks shoot through the firewalls that firebenders put in from of them to destroy incoming projectiles, but it only make it worse. The rocks were heated and become so hot that then they met with airships hull, they sliced right through as if hot knives were going through butter. The airships lost control and slammed in to two nearby airships taking them down with them. Even when four airships went down the remaining airship continued to fly and now Aang was in gap between airships and the crew on them used their position to attack the avatar from all sides. Huge amount of fire was heading toward avatar and one could say that no one could survive it. Avatar had no chance but to retaliate and retaliate he did. Fire, air, rocks and water projectiles rained from both avatar hands pelting surrounding airships, some even piercing their hulls and going to damage others. The mayhem was all around them and then it stopped two more airships lost with all hands were lying on ground, their wreckage burning and proving new source of fire to already raging inferno. There was visible heavy damage to remaining airships that decided to turn around and were slowly limping back, mangled human bodies could be seen stretched on protruding platforms that only recently were pouring fire and raining death on all around them.

There was only silence with silhouettes of humans that were seen helping those that were outside when then the avatar unleashed his anger on them. Everyone was too busy to notice that avatar decided to land on top of one of airships and fall asleep out of exhaustion there. After ten minutes Aang woke up and could only see at all horror that was all around him. As far as he could see there were fires and several burning hulls of airships lying on ground like some monstrous protrusions. He was far from place where he battled fire lord Ozai and it was grave reminder just how bad the things were and it could be even worse if he hadn't stopped them. There was no time to waste, so Aang jumped out of airship and once again surrounded himself in ball of four elements or at least he tried, there was no water in this hellish place, instead his ball was made up out of air, fire and burning rocks. He rushed past the limping airships scaring their crew once again, since they thought that the avatar returned to finish them of, but to their big surprise the avatar just flew past them without noticing them.

When Aang finally managed to reach the coast he was unsure of what to do to extinguish all those fires, but them he remembered his first lesson with Katara and that big wave that he managed to summon. An idea born in his mind; he would summon huge tsunami and flood the earth with it. And so at the will of avatar, in avatar state, the water rouse so high that it even surpassed those stone columns that were sticking out at place where he battled Ozai and rushed inland. The remaining airships had to make steep climb up or risk being hit by huge tidal wave. The water did his job and extinguished all fires, but at same time it deposited big amount of salt reducing fertility of the land. After the deed was done, the water returned back to sea, at some place leaving mud and sea weeds.

o0o0o0o

Since all that water had to come from and compensate for such sudden loss, Kyoshi island, for the first time after its separation, once again become part of Earth kingdom's supercontinent with thin stretch of land now connecting both places. Local fauna, mostly giant koi fish were not quick enough to get away and now were lying beached on that strip of land and local fisherman decided to take advantage of it. Some even said they said Unagi take one of those koi before it was leaving for deeper waters. Everyone were looking at this nature phenomena unsure of what to do, everyone expect fishermen. Fishermen were busy and even managed to drag one giant fish back to the village, before the water returned and Kyoshi island once again become island, but it was also not without consequences as all ships were pushed ashore, but at same time another giant kio fish was beached too.

o0o0o0o

After Aang was sure that all fires were extinguished he decided to take well deserved nap. He hasn't yet recovered from all that fighting and that feat of waterbending that he was sure would make any waterbender jealous taxed him too. He completely forgotten that he had left Ozai stuck to of many stone pillars. During his sleep he had met with avatar Roku, who told him that he should go to Fire nation to enforce his will and complete prophesy to end war. It was told to him that the new fire lord would be ready to listen to him and bring peace to the world. Aang slept all night and when he woke up he decided to move to Fire nation, but since he didn't had his flying bison, nor his staff, the journey looked extremely long and tiresome. After all, the airbenders rarely walked on foot, instead preferring to fly on their bison or staffs. Aang was extremely happy to heard familiar roar in air and see huge beast descending toward him that was led by Momo, his flying lemur friend. Katara was sitting on top of Appa and flying where Momo pointed. She decided to look for Aang and left Fire nation several minutes later after Sokka informed her that Aang has won and let's just say she needed to clear her mind from everything she heard there, for if she stayed even a couple hours more she thought she may went crazy and maybe needed to put in asylum. She could understand why Azula acted … like Azula and was messing with her mind, but Toph … that blind brat was enjoying too much at telling every hottest rumor she heard about Sokka and Azula, and so when she heard that Aang has won and most likely will be on his way toward Fire nation. She ignored the fact that she didn't know where Aang could be, but Sokka managed to learn where Ozai's fleet was stationed before the operation to burn down the land and also provided her with map showing where fleet would be heading. Katara had to admit that she had no idea how to read map, and instead flew in general direction provided to her until Momo found them and then she followed it. Both Aang and Katara were relieved to see each other and once Appa landed, Katara jumped from it and rushed to hug Aang.

Now that Aang was no longer in any danger and have way to go to Fire nation, his body and mind relaxed and he finally felt pain from all those burns and bruises.

"Ouch! You are hurting me, Katara!" Aang whined and Katara released him. She examined his body and noted that he will need extended healing session, but she didn't worry about it. He was ok and that was all that mattered.

"Get to bison Aang. We are going to have long healing session. We need you in your top shape, when you meet the new fire lord." Katara ordered Aang and he was quick to comply. He knew what's happen if you tried to defy her orders.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Azula is the new fire lord, that's why we need you in your best shape." Katara answered and could see that Aang tried to shrink in size and his body twitched hearing her name as if the lightning coursed through his body once again.

"Azula?" Aang was unsure of what to do, but his mind told him that it was good time to fear her.

"Yes! I don't know how, but she and my stupid brother got married and will have child after some time. She has become new fire lord." Katara told to Aang.

"Wait… she married Sokka? How that could be?" If Aang wasn't afraid, now he truly felt fearful.

"Yes, I will tell you everything; now stay still while I heal all burns!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N. Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone. Thanks you for staying with me.**

The avatar was walking the corridors of Fire nation palace and didn't know what to think about all this deal. His best friend had married his worst enemy, _when did the world went crazy?_ Aang knew that he had to pace Azula and demand to end this war, that's what his mind told him, but at same time he was afraid of that woman and even thought about her made his back painful as if that wound reopened. Somehow he would better face all armada of angry firebenders that meeting this woman that tried and succeed in killing him (or at least was very close to it). On the other hand Azula was a girl and one thing that Sokka was proud of was that he knew how to deal with girls, so it most likely that Sokka used his charm to deal with Azula… and succeeded beyond his imagination.

Now Aang was standing near entrance to the throne room where his meeting with new fire lord should take place. He straightened and hoped that this encounter with Azula wouldn't end with another lightning coming his way. The room was dim lit with only fire, blue fire, separating fire lord from his subjects, illuminating it. It all makes it even scarier.

"The fire lord acknowledges the avatar. I have heard of your deed. Where is my father's body? He deserve royal funeral." Soft feminine voice rang through room after Aang come to fire curtain and bowed. After he roused up, he wanted to forget this deal and run away as fast as possible out of this place and never come back yet he still needed to finish his job. Azula sit behind fire curtain that made her look even scarier like some top predator ready to pounce and kill its prey. His best friend Sokka was sitting to Azula's right, but that didn't offer any calm to avatar, since the lighting provided by blue fire twisted and turned Sokka's silhouette and it looked like he will be his executioner or some angry spirit that possessed human and wanted to have his head. It didn't help that Sokka was smiling, because the smile on Sokka's face looked more like sinister smirk that told that your days are already numbered.

"I have defeated fire lord Ozai and come to demand peace!" Aang exclaimed and then the thought hit him that he had forgotten something. He had this feeling all the way to Fire nation, but couldn't remember what he has forgotten; only that he had forgotten something important and now he knew what.

"Aang! Thanks spirits you are here! You need to defeat Azula!" Zuko rushed to throne room and stood near Aang. Aang at same time was unsure of what just happened or what Zuko was talking about. He had defeated fire lord Ozai weren't that enough? Everyone expected for him to do so and he did it. What was Zuko talking here and now?

"What?" Aang asked while looking at Zuko as if he had grown second head.

"Ozai wasn't fire lord at that time when you had defeated him, he actually found loophole, not that it helped him anyway, and passed that title to Azula; you need to defeat Azula to bring peace and balance to the world."

"I … I … I have to go!" Aang tried to turn around and left, but Zuko grabbed him by collar and stopped him from leaving.

"I have to go Zuko, I have forgotten something really important." Aang tried to protest, but it all was in vain.

"Aang you have to do this. Who knows what evil things the fire nation would do when Azula is leading it? You have to do your duty as the avatar, entire world is expecting it." Zuko didn't want to give up. Aang looked at Azula and then at Zuko unsure of what to do.

"My, oh my, Zuzu, after all those years you still haven't learned to keep your mouth shut. I should burn your other side of face and send you to chase wind, because you entered uninvited and spoke without asking permission, but what good that would tell people about me.

I know what the world thinks avatar and would make your job easier. I have already ordered to cease hostilities and invited world leader to start peace talk. The world is already at peace so you don't need to do anything about it. I only ask that you return my father's body for royal funeral." The fire curtain separated and Azula with Sokka stepped down to talk face to face.

"I don't have it. I didn't kill Ozai, only took his bending away and left him there. I had to deal with airships that were burning everything around them and after I had stopped them I forgot that I left Ozai. I am sorry." Aang tried to apologize unsure of what to do.

"You did what? Do you know how dangerous is Ozai and you let him get away?" Zuko face grew red from anger. _Just how stupid the avatar could be?_ To let Ozai alive and escape it could cause so much trouble that Zuko didn't wanted to imagine and looks like Azula had same idea, but she didn't want to voice it. Aang at same time though about earthbending the floor to hide from everyone, but that most likely would be bad idea, since they most likely would order Toph to kick his ass back to them.

"Will it be ok if I once again say that I am sorry" Aang spoke weakly.

"Avatar! I order you to find my father and bring him back to Fire nation. I know that this maybe daring task, so I also order for Zuko to help you in your search. I hope the next time I see you both here, it will be when you have found and brought back Ozai, dead or alive." Azula commanded. Sokka leaned and whispered something to Azula so that only she could hear. "I has been brought to my attention that neither of you are good at finding stuff and if I let you leave now it most likely would take three years just to find Ozai and we don't have such time, so I also order for Toph Beifong to join you and act as if she is your commanding officer. You are to do anything she tells you to do. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam!" Zuko and Aang spoke at same time and left the throne room as if their asses were on fire.

"Damn Azula, you can be scary. From the looks that I saw on Aang and Zuko face, I could tell that they mostly likely shit their pants." Sokka told Azula after Zuko and Aang left the throne room.

"What can I say? I know how to talk with people." Azula smirked.

o0o0o0o

"Tell me why I should be here?" Toph asked when she Aang and Zuko were leaving fire nation.

"Azula said that we have to take you with us so that we could easily found Ozai and do everything you told us to do" Aang replied. He was happy to be as far from Azula as he could, but Zuko wasn't so happy.

"So she basically banished you two and made you my slaves because you failed to finish the job with Ozai" Toph pointed to Aang "and that you interrupted and spoke without permission during her meeting with the avatar?" Toph pointed to Zuko.

"Yes" Zuko mumbled.

"Sweet! Sparky massage my feet!" Toph commanded. She didn't like to fly but if she had avatar and prince as her slaves it may not be so bad. Zuko knew that he had no chance to get away with it and stated to do as Toph commanded.

"So Aang, I heard that you learned some spirit mumbo jumbo technique to take someone's bending away, but it's very dangerous and could even destroy you. I heard that Sokka also know similar technique that is opposite of what you said, but it only works on females." Toph asked Aang with smug smile. Zuko was doing miracles with his fingers on her feet.

"It's not like chi blocking that last several minutes or hour, its permanent! That's why it's so dangerous." Aang replied.

"From what I heard Sokka's technique works for weeks and it isn't dangerous at all, and he practices it on Azula every day. So if we ever need to take someone's bending away and you wouldn't be in the vicinity we could always ask for Sokka to fuck things up."

"I don't want to hear it." Zuko growled.

"Too bad Sparky, too bad. Hey do you want to know about what happened when Ozai found Sokka and Azula having sex in training grounds." Toph bittersweet voice rung in air, but was interrupted when she felt that Zuko stopped massaging her feet. "Hey, I didn't tell you to stop!"

Aang looked around noticed that Zuko was no longer with them and instead was now free falling. _Did he just jump out of saddle?_ Aang wasted no time to command Appa to descend and caught that fool back to saddle.

"Are you nut? You could have died there. And you Toph, I know you liked to torture Katara with those stories, but can you keep your mouth shut. The last thing I need is to bring two more dead bodies." Aang was angry with all the shit that happened recently.

"Oh chill out twinkle toes I was just joking, I never knew that Sparky was so weak and would do anything stupid like trying to jump out. I know that you may had rough time, after all your sister is now in throne that you thought was your by birthright, but you have to face it, you can't do anything to change it so just accept it and everything may be ok. Now get back to massaging my foot." Zuko growled but returned back to his duty. This journey will be very long for him and the avatar; on the other hand Toph for the first time was enjoying it.

o0o0o0o

Iroh was sitting on Ba Sing Se royal palace top stairs and was playing pai sho with Bumi. They both had cups of hot tea that Iroh has just recently brewed and then Piandao entered with messenger hawk.

"It's over. Your nephew did it." Piandao told Iroh and handled him the message. Iroh read the message and smiled. Looks like all that teaching didn't come to waste. The new fire lord acknowledged him as the ruler of Ba Sing Se and has invited him to peace talks that would be held in Fire nation capital.

"Bumi, how would you like to visit my homeland and taste its delicacies?"

"Do they have any good lettuce?" Bumi asked and moved pai sho tile on board "I won" he declared.

"Yes, my friend you could have it. We could also play another match there and you should also tell me how you do that." Iroh looked at board and admitted defeat.

"It's all in lettuce" Bumi joked.

"Then it's settled we go to Fire nation capital. I also take Pakku. I think he would like to talk with his people, after all both chiefs of watertribe were invited there too. I hope I can trust to keep Ba Sing Se in your hand Pandao?" Iroh stood up and looked at city he finally managed to conquer. He has never imagined that he should conquer it from his own nation, but now he was here and looks like his nephew did what he had thought him to do and could only hope that Zuko would be good fire lord or at least that's what he thought.

"Notify our agent that it's safe for king Kuei to return and that he should lead him to Fire nation capital."

o0o0o0o

Chief Hakoda was in his small boat and was looking at all ships coming and going out of Fire nation's capital port city. He couldn't believe what he read when messenger hawk found him. It was truly amazing how those birds knew where to find their mail receiver. The letter that he got was that new fire lord decided to end this war and will be holding peace talks in capital and that he is invited as the chief of southern watertribe. Hakoda was a little bit suspicious, but decided to investigate it. He still had that armor set that could help him to go to palace unnoticed.

Hakoda maneuvered the ship to port and docked there. The dock workers buzzed all around the place, busy with all those ships coming to harbor, but one dock worker come toward Hakoda's ship to make sure it was properly docked. Hakoda had his face hidden under helmet so for the worker it looked as if he was serving just another military man.

"Hello, can you tell me the recent news. I see that there is lot of action today." Hakoda was curious about his surrounding and later news. The dock worker looked at man with imperial firebender uniform and replied.

"Can you believe it, the war is finally over and our boys can return home and finally rest. I have never thought this would happen. There is lot of big heads coming to capital. I even saw former general Iroh pass here recently and it looks like the chief of watertribe is here." The dock worker motioned at the bay and indeed there were several watertribe ships coming in.

"Neither do I. Say do I need to pay anything for mooring ship here?" Hakoda politely asked.

"No need sir."

It looks like this wasn't some trap and even if it was it was too well made that he could do nothing about it. With that though Hakoda left docks and started to go to capital. He wanted to see his children.

o0o0o0o

The city was even more beautiful that the last time he saw it and now that there was danger of imminent barbarian invasion, people were walking the streets and taking care of their business. It was buzzing with life at every corner. It was long journey to travel on foot from port city to Caldera, but it was also interesting.

The palace was still running on skeleton crew and had to hire additional help, to deal with increased guest, so it was easy to get in. Hakoda walked into entrance hallway and saw Katara and Sokka standing and talking there. As he moved toward his kids, he noticed that Sokka started to smile seeing his approach even when Hakoda still had his helmet on, hiding his face.

"Do you want anything?" Katara looked at the guard that has come toward them. She was still unsure of how to feel in this place surrounded by firebenders from all sides. It worried her greatly that all this was just a dream and when she would wake up she would found some elaborate trap set up by Azula.

"How about hug?" Hakoda asked. Katara recognized who was hiding under that armor and hugged her dad, Sokka did the same.

"Dad!"

"It's good to see you both." Hakoda was glad to see his children. "So what are that news that I heard about war's end and you becoming head of nation?"

"Dad, can you believe what that fool did? He got married to enemy, a freaky, freaky bitch with blue fire and lightning that chased us and tried to kill Aang? AZULA!" Katara told her father with venom dripping from each word. She needed to tell what Sokka did.

"Yes, I know." Hakoda calmly answered and looked at his dumbfounded daughter, who looked like she lost her voice, and was like fish brought from the water, only opening and closing her mouth but no sound escaping it.

"You … what? How?" After several minutes Katara managed to find her voice.

"I know about it and we, that is me, Sokka, and Azula, will have a long talk about all this when peace talks is over." Hakoda replied and wanted to say something else, but decided to keep his mouth shut when he saw someone entering palace. It was chief Arnook and his retinue.

"Chief!"

"Chief!" Both chief looked at each other as if they were adversaries. "I see you are as pompous as ever!"

"And you battle ready as ever!" Then both chief shook hands and hug each other. The tense atmosphere that lingered here only few minutes dispersed instantly.

"I heard you got captured during that failed invasion, but looks like you managed to escape it." Both chief started to speak and ignored strange looks that other people shoot toward them.

o0o0o0o

"Oh look at this fool! I always suspected that my new step dad wanted to be a flower." Hakoda joked when he saw Iroh, Bumi and Pakku enter palace hallway. They all wore order of white lotus outfits and after shortly looking around, decided to move toward chiefs.

"I always suspected as much." Arnook admitted and both chief stated to laugh, well, it was Hakoda and Sokka who were laughing, while Arnook just smiled, but then when Iroh and his retinue reached them, everyone stopped laughing.

"General Iroh, king Bumi, master Pakku, what a surprise to see you all here." Chief Arnook greeted newcomers.

"Yes, It really is. Who could have believed that the war will end, but here we are." Iroh replied.

"We would have been here sooner, but Iroh decided to show salad bar to king Bumi and at same time get some tea." Master Pakku decided to put his two cents.

"Nice outfits!" Hakoda chuckled.

"Indeed! They help us to look badass, while we kick the asses, and it also shows my good figure; lettuce?" King Bumi chuckled too.

"Say, did anyone see my nephew? I want to talk with him." Iroh asked after the laughs ended.

"He is currently busy on some business concerning Ozai, but should return shortly." Sokka answered and then smiled when he saw who was approaching them; Katara at same time frowned. Iroh was couldn't see or heard anyone approaching then so this strange change of mood was mystery for him.

"Hello my dearest uncle. How was your journey?" A bittersweet voice sounded behind Iroh back and his heart momentary stopped, and then it started to beat as mad. _How could this person be here?_ Did Zuko was so merciful and allowed for Azula to stay in palace instead of locking her in some prison where it was her place. He, Iroh, spent three years preparing Zuko to go against his family and claim what was rightfully his. No matter how much Iroh tried to teach Zuko, Zuko was always soft. Oh well, if Zuko decided to let Azula stay in palace, he couldn't do anything about it, but he should talk with his nephew about this decision.

Iroh looked at watertribe siblings and was at loss. He could understand why Katara was frowning, but why was Sokka smiling was a mystery. Iroh slowly turned around and looked at his niece and his heart stopped… for second time, because Azula not only was standing there, but was also wearing fire lord's crown, then Iroh gripped his robes at the place where his heart should be.

"What's the matter uncle? You look like you just saw ghost. Are you ok?" Azula was content seeing her uncle so shocked. She made sure to approach him silently for bigger effect and it looks like it worked, because her uncle looked pale as paper sheet with his eyes and mouth wide open.

It took minute for Iroh to regain some control over his body and he composed himself. He was extremely shocked by what he just seen, _that shouldn't be true!_ He couldn't find any logical reason why Azula would be staying here with fire lord's crown none the less and the more he thought about it the scarier thoughts would come to him. If Azula is the fire lord, then … _is Zuko even alive?_ The old grandmaster couldn't comprehend how Azula could be fire lord, but everything started to fall to pieces. Azula was standing here with crown on her head, Katara was frowning and Zuko was nowhere to be seen. From what that boy Sokka told him, Iroh could understand that Zuko was either dead or put in prison after his failure to defeat his sister. _Was it ready that bad?_ If Zuko was still alive he would use all his contacts to locate and free him. He had that suspicious thought, that Azula may win, before he set his nephew to face against his sister and that was why he told that everyone should come to help him.

"The journey was long and tiresome. I believe there is rooms prepared where I could recuperate before the official talks would begin. Master Katara could you be so kind and led me to my room?" Iroh told to everyone and decided to leave, but before he could do so, he once again could heard that bittersweet voice mocking him.

"Maybe you have finally got sick from all that tea you drink?" Azula laughed, but uncle Iroh ignored it and followed Katara out of palace hall way. After Iroh was no longer here, she addressed her guest.

"I, fire lord Azula daughter of fire lord Ozai and granddaughter of fire lord Azulon, would like to thank you all for coming here. I see that everyone, expect king Kuei, have come here on such short notice, but since King Bumi is also here, I believe he could speak for Earth kingdom. There are rooms prepared for anyone and servant would lead you to them if you would like to recuperate or relax after long journey. The banquet is scheduled to be held tomorrow to celebrate the end of war. I hope my dear uncle would be ready by that time – it would be sad if he would miss it – if he couldn't, would anyone of his retinue would like to go in his place. I also have news that the avatar and my brother would return by this time and then we could begin official talk about ending this war and bring peace to world. Do you have any question? If not I would like to return to my duties. Sokka I would like you to join me."

o0o0o0o

Iroh followed Katara to the room that was prepared for him and then they finally entered it and Iroh was sure there was no one nearby, he closed the doors, grabbed Katara and with serious tone asked:

"What happened? Is Zuko even alive?"

Katara didn't expect such sudden action and could only stare at Iroh's burning eyes that told her of seriousness and fear.

"Uncle, is it ok if i call you uncle, you should relax. Zuko is alive and safe. He is currently with Aang looking for Ozai. I can't tell you anything because I fear that it would be bad for your health. You should relax and then I would tell you anything you want me to tell you. Now, if you could be so kind and release me I would be graceful, please. There is some big news but you need to be calm, uncle."

"I am sorry. I was just shocked and confused seeing my niece. Is she really …" Iroh apologized and released Katara.

"Yes, she is fire lord" Katara answered before hearing what the old general wanted to ask and then left the room as soon as possible. Something in Iroh behavior rubbed Katara the wrong way and she wanted to leave him as soon as possible. This wasn't calm and pleasant uncle she met before leaving to fight Azula, that man that stood nearby was scared and desperate man that could do anything to anyone and Katara didn't wanted to be there and learn just how desperate he was.


	26. Chapter 26

The journey to Earth kingdom, and to be precise, to the place where Aang and Ozai fought, was uneventful if you don't count that Zuko tried to jump out of Appa's saddle a few time and since Toph was such awesome firebender – by the time they arrived Zuko was pretty sure that Toph was Azula's evil twin sister, separated at birth, and that at same time would mean that she was firebender, or maybe that was because that he managed to hit his head into tree trunk during one of his attempt to jump out – she managed to quickly locate Ozai or what was left of it. They found Ozai in the same spot where Aang left him; expect he was no longer alive. It is said that human can live a week without water so it was natural that Ozai would die from thirst after several weeks without water. Zuko was unfazed by such discovery, but the young avatar was shocked. Aang still hoped that Ozai may be alive, but now looking at those empty Ozai eyes that stared at him, made him sick and he vomited where he stood. Luckily for Aang, he didn't need to look at the corpse of Ozai for long since after Toph liberated Ozai's body from his earth prison, Zuko put said corpse in bag and tossed it to the saddle without any emotion. Toph tried to joke, but Aang was not in the mood to hear it. All his thoughts now spun around one thing: just how many of Fire nation people he killed or left to die during all this time since he woke up?

Aang wasn't up in mood to guide Appa, so Zuko took his place. The young avatar was sitting in saddle deeply in thoughts about his actions, what it did, and what consequences it had to the rest of world. Even Toph was unusually silent during their way back.

They have returned to palace and unloaded their 'cargo'. Aang rushed to see Katara. He needed to talk with her and maybe something she would say would help him to clear his mind and forget the horror that he saw in that place, but he has no chance to do so since he was summoned to throne room, to attend peace talks with other world leaders. At same time Zuko and Toph resigned to their rooms.

Once Zuko entered his room he was assaulted by unknown assailant, who tried to crush him. Zuko tried to liberate himself form bone crushing hug but had no such luck, his would be executioner had strong arms.

 _"_ _Did Azula decided to get rid of him now that he was of no use to her?"_

Iroh was overjoyed by seeing that his nephew was alive and ok and he hugged him. Only after he noticed that Zuko didn't say a word and started to become blue, Iroh released Zuko and let him breath normally again.

"What happened? Did you lost?" Iroh asked when he noticed that Zuko was no longer having problem to breath.

"Yes, you could say something like that happened. I am not as cruel as my father or as smart as you to find way to get what I wanted. She won and I lost." Zuko exclaimed while looking for any sign of disappointment in his uncle face and he found plenty.

"Don't say like this. You speak as if you have already surrendered and there is no way." Iroh stated.

"There is no way now, maybe at that point when we were still in plaza I had some chance, but now, now I don't have any. Maybe that better. Maybe she will be better fire lord that me, after all she has received training while I was chasing wind during all those years."

"Zuko, don't you dare to surrender to such thoughts, I spend three years preparing you to be fire lord, don't you dare to say you don't want to." Iroh was at the loss, how could his nephew say something like that? He was woken from such thoughts when servant come and announced that Iroh presence was needed in throne room.

Royal funeral was scheduled to take place next day. Normally there should be several days of morning, but neither of royal siblings wanted to do it and instead wanted to get done with it as soon as possible. World leaders and palace guests would participate in it or will be forced to do so. Sokka noted that Azula was extremely cold to anyone, even him, but he could understand it. He thought that she may need to take several days off, to properly mourn her father, but Azula just shrugged his proposal and said that she would deal with it same way she dealt with her mother leaving and that she wouldn't morn Ozai since he was bad father. Sokka knew that it was Azula's way of dealing with it and was just another of her lies to make her feel better. To clear her mind, and since every world leader expect King Kuei were already in Fire nation, Azula jumped head first into negotiations.

"I would like to welcome everyone that came under such short notice to Fire nation so that we could restore peace and balance to the world." Azula started to speak when everyone was in palace throne room. Azula decided to leave fire lord's throne unoccupied during the negotiation and instead was sitting with other near big table that had huge world map drawn on it.

"There is only one person that is not present here, but I believe king Bumi could speak for Earth kingdom and my dear uncle could be voice of Ba Sing Se. You will find the terms of peace in the scrolls offered to you by servants and you are allowed to break the seal and read them. My nation made many things that I am not proud of, big and small, so each of you receive unique proposal coined by best of Fire nation diplomats with me overseeing their job. All scrolls offered to you are identical and contains all terms we will discuss today. You are free to read it at your preferred pace, but I will make small summary or terms I offer to each nation. The leader of nation signing this deal accept that they recognizes that I, fire lord Azula, daughter of fire lord Ozai, and granddaughter of fire lord Azulon, was rightfully and legally crowned to be the ruler and fire lord of Fire nation and that I have legal power to offer and execute statements listed below in these terms of peace treaty." Azula stated and Sokka could see how uncle Iroh winced at those words. Sokka was sure that Iroh would prefer to see Zuko here instead of Azula, after all he was preparing Zuko to take throne all that time and he would have done just that if not one unforeseen circumstance that lead Sokka and Azula meet and push all Iroh's plans down the sink.

"Do you accept this term? If some of you don't accept it, you are free to leave and we will have to deal with it using other, more uncivilized ways." Azula asked and every world leader stated that they accept it. Iroh was rumbling in his seat and Azula with Sokka were sure that Iroh would stand up and leave, but after several seconds later Iroh composed himself and accepted Azula's term.

"Good. Now here are the terms of peace to each nation: For Avatar Aang who also represents air nomads; Fire nation accepts that fire lord Sozin committed air nomad genocide and would return all four air temples to avatar's control at same time would offer funds, people and materials to rebuild temples. All island would be returned where possible and small range of land will be provided for Northern air temple that is in Earth kingdom territory. For Southern water tribe: Fire nation would accept that fire lord Azulon tried to commit genocide and would offer funds, people and material to rebuild and modernize Southern watertribe. To Northern watertribe who were _lucky_ and didn't receive any significant damage during this war, Fire nation would offer big sum of money to help restore and facilitate trade between our nations. They can claim it in any form they want, be it materials or human resources. Term human resources don't mean slaves or manual labor, but refers to the services provided by highly educated people of Fire nation such as scholars, engineers,...etc. I also would like to express my deepest condolence to chief Arnook.

Now since King Kuei isn't here we prepared separate offers to grand lotus Iroh, current ruler of Ba Sing Se, and for King Bumi who speaks for Earth kingdom. You are free to refuse those offers and wait for king Kuei arrival, but if you decide to accept those deals it would mean that king Kuei will be omitted from these peace talks and would get nothing. For King Bumi, I, fire lord Azula, and the Fire nation, would recognize him as sole ruler of Earth kingdom with nations borders being drawn as shown in added map. Fire nation would cede all southern Earth kingdom lands with border going through river connecting Mo Ce sea with Western lake and river connecting Eastern lake with Easter sea." Sokka could see how everyone raised their eyes from scrolls they were reading and started to stare at Azula as if she had second head. Azula raised her hand and silenced Iroh who was about to say something, but later decided to be silent.

"I know that you would like to ask. I, fire lord Azula, recognize my uncle, Iroh, as ruler of Ba Sing Se and offer him to rule all land around that city. The western border would start at Northern air temple and would go straight as batcow flies to meet with Western lake. This will divide northern Earth kingdom to two pieces with Iroh and Order of White Lotus ruling over Ba Sing Se, while the western part of that territory, where Fire nation colonies currently reside, will officially and legally become part of Fire nation." Azula finished her speech. Iroh was red as curtains decorating throne hall. Now he understood why Azula was so charitable. She planned to bribe everyone and at same time to get big chunk of Earth kingdom for herself. _Zuko would never do anything like that!_

"So you are just bribing us? No! We will not play your game!" Iroh shouted and then he and king Bumi left throne room.

"You can't do this. This would leave world in disbalance!" Aang said, but after Azula turned and started to look at him he decided to drop the point. Aang still hasn't recovered from all that shock he had after finding Ozai's dead body. He knew that he was in no shape to fight Azula.

"Would the avatar would like for me to evacuate the colonies and to separate mothers from their children or wives and husbands that are of Fire nation descent from Earth kingdom people that also inhabit that place? Would that create balance? What would you say to crying child if you take his father or mother from him? The colonies are to stay! Anyone has anything to say about it?" Azula looked at Aang and both chiefs, but no one said a word. Both chiefs returned to read scrolls that were presented to them.

"Those are generous offers fire lord Azula and the Watertribes accept them, but we will need time to discuss the deals with our retinues to properly understand them. Do we have day or two before we would sign them or should we do this now?" Both chiefs looked at each other and then chief Arnook decided to voice what both chief wanted to know.

"Of course, you can take day or two, but it will be better if you decide faster. What about the air nomad representative? I don't think you would need any time to discuss this offer." Azula replied and looked at avatar and both chiefs. Aang decided that there is nothing he could do and signed the deal.

o0o0o0o

Iroh retreated to his room. He needed to think about the recent events. Azula clearly wanted to bribe him and the rest of world leaders in order to secure her place as fire lord and at same time get big chunk of Earth kingdom territory for herself and looks like she succeeded in it. The chiefs of watertribe were already in her pocket and were happy about it, also that Sokka, the son of chief Hakoda of Southern water tribe, was husband of Azula and could influence her, made them more trusting and supporting to Azula's reign that they would if Zuko would be the ruler. There was nothing Iroh could do now.

"Can you believe what Azula did? She is trying to rob Earth kingdom!" Iroh turned around and looked at Zuko.

"Weren't that's why this war was waged? To steal some land from them?" Zuko looked at his uncle.

"No! It was to show the world how great the Fire nation was and to share that greatness with the rest of the world." Iroh countered. Anger was clouding his judgment.

"OH really? We show the rest of the world how great we are by exterminating other?" Zuko has never seen this side of uncle. Iroh was always wise and had full pocket of adage, locution… or whatever those things were called.

"I don't really know what to think now. Maybe I shouldn't had ran on fools errands after my son died and instead returned to Fire nation to become fire lord and end that war. Maybe we all would have been happier that way. I did so many mistakes and some of them I could never fix." Iroh sat on chair and started to sip tea that Zuko has prepared before his arrival. He ignored that tea was just a hot leaf juice. Zuko hadn't learned how properly prepare tea.

"I know uncle, I know. Don't worry about the things you can't change."

o0o0o0o

Zuko was walking corridors of palace when suddenly someone hit him and he fell on his ass, and couldn't stand up. The reason why Zuko was now lying on floor was one pink acrobat.

"We missed you, Zuzu." Ty lee chimed and was sitting on Zuko. This time no one would interfere with her plans. She chi blocked Zuko's legs so that he couldn't run away and dragged him to nearby empty room.

"We missed you, Zuzu. Why didn't you come to greet us after you returned?" Ty lee started to play with Zuko's hair.

"We?" Zuko inquired even if he knew what that 'we' meant.

"Me and Mai." Ty lee answered and started to massage Zuko's chest.

"Oh… I… I was coming to greet you right now, but look like I wouldn't need it. Now, if you would be so kind and get of me, we could come to see and greet Mai together." Zuko needed time to think of any ways to get away from this pink acrobat.

"I don't think this would be possible. Mai is asleep now." Ty lee replied. She put some sleeping powder in Mai food and now Mai was soundly sleeping and unaware of what nefarious plot Ty lee had cooked.

"Maybe we should check if she has woken?" Zuko didn't want to surrender.

"Oh, I am pretty sure that she is still sleeping and will do so for some time." Ty lee put her hands under Zuko's cloth started to touch his bare chest.

"Ty lee this isn't the place, nor this is good time, for this." Zuko tried to protest, but everything was in vain.

o0o0o0o

Sokka at same time was walking same corridor and hear Zuko's desperate attempts to ward off Ty lee and decided to interfere. He was actually looking for his new brother in-law since his dad wanted to talk with Zuko about some matter concerning Zuko and Katara. Sokka and Azula had long talk with Hakoda about their future and family. Sokka was sure that the talk would have been even longer if they weren't married, but since Hakoda couldn't do anything about it and was happy that Sokka decided to took responsibility, the talk was shorter that Sokka has imagined, but still long. Now that Aang and Zuko, two boys that had spent extended period of time with Katara without anyone overseeing their actions, returned, Hakoda had to be sure that boys acted properly with his little daughter and that there will be no new air or fire bender popping out of her any time soon. Luckily Katara didn't do anything stupid like Sokka and messed with her life – if anyone dare to touch his sister Sokka himself would execute justice – but Hakoda wanted to be sure that she and everyone around her knew it. Katara and Aang already had their talks with Hakoda and, let's just say both of them looked as if some vicious animal has literary eaten and shit them out. Now come time for Zuko to experience this joy.

"Zuko! Just the man I was looking for! Ty lee, could you please untangle and let him stand up? There is some serious business that demands Zuko's presence." Sokka stated when he saw two bodies laying on top another on floor.

"Sokka, can't you see that we are busy? Come later, maybe a hour or two?" Ty lee raised her eyes to see who dared to interrupt them.

"Sorry Ty lee, but I can't. Prince Zuko was requested to attend important meeting with chiefs of watertribe that can't wait. Something about his actions during that failed invasion." Sokka lied.

"Why you always have to came at the worst time? Oh I just got brilliant idea." Ty lee fussed a little and jumped toward Sokka. Sokka had to step back to avoid Ty lee's vicious attacks until his hand came upon metal plate that was lying nearby. He took the plate and raised it in front of Ty lee. Ty lee had no time to stop her attack and her fingers connected with plate at same time hurting them.

"Ouch." Ty lee shook her hand as pain coursed through it.

"Stand down Ty lee. If I wouldn't return there will be people looking for me and it could be bad for you if they found you and us in compromising position. Zuko, can you walk?"

Both men left the room, with Ty lee looking at another missed opportunity that just walked away.

"Thanks for save, Sokka. Is there really any meeting that required my attention or was all this just a bluff?" Zuko asked when they were in different corridor and away from Ty lee.

"Oh, it's nothing special, just my dad wanted to talk with you. By the way do want to get out of palace on another trip? We need someone to collect and release all prisoners of war. According to Azula, a colonel should do this task, but if you want any reason to get away from palace for several weeks, I could arrange you this mission. The ship is ready to go next day morning, it just needs commanding officer. Or if you like Mai and Ty lee company you can stay." Sokka replied.

"I will think about it." Zuko was unsure of what to do, on one hand he wanted to stay and enjoy the palace pleasantries and talk with Mai, but on other hand he wanted to travel the world and be as a far as possible form Ty lee.

Finally they arrived to the room where Hakoda was staying, and before Sokka opened the doors and let Zuko in he looked at the scared prince as if he would see him for last time.

"Good luck." Those were the words that Zuko heard before he entered the room. The room was dimly lit since it was already dusk and the curtains were closed and there in chair sit chief Hakoda with big knife on his lap. It all looked as if some vengeful spirit decided to make this room his home.

"Prince Zuko, I presume. Come, we have something to talk about!" Hakoda commanded and motioned for Zuko to come closer. Zuko was unsure what was worse now, to get trapped in same room with Ty lee or with the chief who looked as if he was ready to skin him alive.


	27. Chapter 27

King Kuei was walking the corridors of Fire nation palace. He never expected to be here and walk those corridors freely. Well he never expected to go outside of his palace walls in first place and then the avatar came. The young boy opened king's eye for what was going on in the world, but it was too late. Several days later the princess Azula came and he had luxury to experience his palace prison cells and who knows if those kids didn't help him escape, he may as well would have walked those same corridors, but not like free man, but as the prisoner.

The servant opened the doors and let Kuei in. The throne room was lit with blue light with most of it coming from the blue fire surrounded dais that separated fire lord from his subjects.

Kuei walked forward and then bowed to fire lord. The fire lord was same ruthless princess that took over his beloved city and the country. _So much of avatar's victory over the Fire nation. One tyrant died another rouse to power._

"I hope you had pleasant trip here. You really took your time getting here." Fire lord Azula greeted Kuei.

"I am honored to be in your presence, your highness."

"I believe we should start business talks. The servant would give you the peace treaty." Azula nodded and servant stepped forward presenting Kuei with a scroll.

"You can read it at your preferred pace, but I would summarize the deal for you. I would accept you as the rightful ruler of Earth kingdom with capital in Ba Sing Se. The added map also shows the new borders of Fire nation and the Earth Kingdom. As you would notice the Northern Earth kingdom will be equally divided with Fire nation getting western part where our colonies reside. The Earth kingdom will receive the eastern part."

"This is robbery!" Kuei shouted but once he saw fire lords blazing eyes he shut his mouth.

"It's quite opposite. This is charity! I see a peasant before me and I am generously offering to make him king. You are free to refuse this generous offer, but I don't think it would be wise to do so. Since you are late to this meeting, someone had to speak for Earth kingdom; that someone is King Bumi and I offered to make him supreme ruler of all Southern Earth kingdom. I also would like to say that Republic of Ba Sing Se has nice ring in it, or maybe it will be White lotus domain. It all depends on what my uncle would choose, but I know that he always wanted to have that city." Azula smirked and played with Kuei like he was prey and she was the predator.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kuei protested.

"Oh, but I have already done it, but unlike the chiefs of Watertribe, neither King Bumi, nor my dear uncle has signed the deal yet, but I don't think it would take long before they decided to accept my gracious offers." Kuei was afraid to look at the fire lord, because he feared that if he looked at her she would eat him alive.

"So what it would be?" Azula asked even if she already knew the answer.

"Do I really have a choice here?" Kuei accepted defeat.

"Of course you have, but I don't think you would like that option." Another smirk appeared on Azula's face.

"If I accept what would be with Bumi and Iroh? Also what guaranties do I have that you wouldn't use dai li to stage another coup?"

"If you accept and sign this offer then offers proposed to King Bumi and Grand lotus Iroh would become void, as for dai li you don't need to be afraid. It was Long Feng that commanded them and as a bonus I can return him to you. He tried to leave the city when White lotus attacked it, but my people captured him. Dai li would be loyal to you if you pardon their mistakes." Azula explained and made people titles sound even more important and at same make Kuei feel like lower than the peasant.

"Fine. I accept your gracious offer."

o0o0o0o

Zuko was happy to command the ship once again and feel the salt air in his face. It was also good to get away from palace and another Ty lee attempt to do things with him. He was also happy to be away from the chief Hakoda who thought that he may have touched his daughter. Luckily Zuko was still sane and didn't dare to do anything with Katara. The death threats he faced by that "crazy" waterbender were good enough to deter him from doing anything that would put him in imminent risk of his life. After Azula collected Sokka, Katara became extremely cold toward him and made it known to everyone. It was rough life for him all that time and even when he took her to find the man that killed her mother, Katara's icy personality remained same, well she looked at him a bit different, but Zuko was sure that if there was a reason, she wouldn't hesitate to harm him. Katara may not be killer – she spared Yon Rha – but she was more than capable to inflict huge pain to him. It was also strange to see whole different Katara now that she was reunited with her brother, but Zuko still could see the traces of cold as the ice personality that sunk deeper and let Katara's warmer personality to rise up.

Now Zuko was on his last trip to get the prisoner held in highest security prison, the Boiling rock and while Zuko could have came there sooner, but he didn't want to approach that cursed place unless it was necessary.

According to records the Boiling rock held three generals and it would be his last stop before returning to capital. Zuko's ship docked to small port used to ferry prisoners and after several minutes Zuko took gondola to travel to infamous prison where there already was the warden looking for him.

"Prince Zuko, had you arrived several months earlier, I would have gladly put you in one of our prison cells for what you did to my niece." The warden sneered.

"Then it's good that I only came now. Are the prisoners ready? I don't want to waste time in this spirits forsaken place." Zuko asked. He was glad that Azula issued official pardon for him and his uncle or some bounty hunter may have decided to collect bounty on their heads.

"Yes, they are being transferred to your ship right now. You could leave in few minutes."

o0o0o0o

Zuko was familiarizing himself with the 'cargo' that he was supposed to deliver to capital so that Water tribe or Earth kingdom ship could take their men home, and was surprised to see a familiar face in one of cabins. The cabins were all similar in this ship and made ex prisoners curious why such luxury was offered to prison transport. Apparently the warden forgot to mention to them that the war was over and Zuko had to do it now. So in one of cabins sat Suki or better term would be stalked the entrance and she had makeshift weapon made out of curtains that decorated this cabins walls a minute ago. Zuko entered the cabin and thought that he entered wrong cabin because this one was empty and after several seconds he understood why he couldn't see this cabin occupant.

Suki leaped out of her hiding place and hit Zuko in face with hard part holding curtains that were used to maintain their form and later rolled Zuko in the cloth. Zuko didn't know what happened when he found himself on the ground with headache and bound in some cloth.

"If you think you could use me for your pleasure I suggest you reconsider that thought. Lots of tried, but no one succeed! Neither, you will." Suki hissed. There was no logical reason for her to be in such beautiful room, unless this was this man's room and she was send here to please him.

Suki stood up and was about to leave the cabin when burly man blocked her exit and caught her hands.

"Are you ok, sir?" The burly man asked while holding the prisoner that hit his officer and tried to leave. Zuko untangled himself from curtains and scratched his head. That was some good hit.

"Hey, I know you jerk. Did your bitch sister send you to torment me more?" Suki hauled.

"Why would she send me to torment you? The only thing she torments is Sokka in their bed, although I am bit unsure who torments who there. They both love each other to the point that it's disgusting!" Zuko replied and tried to reason with the girl, but those words just fueled her rage.

"You lie! Sokka loves me and would rescue me. You heard me, HE WOULD RESCUE ME!" Suki managed to free herself from burly man and attacked Zuko with punches. The man wanted to grab her once again, but after Zuko motioned with his hand he stopped and stepped outside.

"You lie!" Suki screamed and punched Zuko in chest, but Zuko ignored it. Instead he hugged and held her. He didn't wanted to hurt her, but at same time didn't know what to do, so he decided to restrain her.

"Sokka isn't coming back. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already forgotten about you." Zuko tried to soothe Suki, but instead make her scream even more.

"YOU LIE! SOKKA LOVES ME!" Suki continued to pound Zuko's chest and bruises started to show there.

"Listed to me, he is married to Azula" Zuko wanted to say 'my sister', but his tongue refused to do so instead he used the name. "They will have baby and there is nothing you can do about it." This was the breaking point and Suki collapsed on floor crying. Looks like this one time Azula didn't lied and stole the only man Suki loved. The memory was still fresh in her mind: Azula telling that Suki would spend the rest of her life locked in this cell and that there is no one who would save her and when Suki said that Sokka would save her, Azula told that she would take him from her too. The single thought that Sokka would come and rescue her was the main reason why Suki never gave up hope, but looks like now that hope was shattered to pieces and the only thing Suki could do was to cry. Zuko didn't know what to do so he continued to hold crying girl in his hand.

During next few days the only thing Suki did was to cry and she cried a lot. She refused to eat or drink.

o0o0o0o

Several days have passed and when there were no more tears to cry, Suki decided to take action. She left her cabin and moved to deck. The crew was doing their jobs and ignored her. It was sunny outside and good day to die. Suki climbed to the top of bridge tower and went to other side of railing, preparing to jump out into sea and end her life. If there was no Sokka there was no reason for her to live. She looked down to see how far she would fall if she released the railing and concluded that she may need to push off with her legs or she may hit and flatten on deck, or maybe she don't. If she decided to end her live it didn't mattered how she done it if she succeeded in the end.

"Just what do you think you are doing here?" Voice sounded to her left and she saw that jerk that killed all her hopes, Zuko.

"Don't move any closer or I would jump!" Suki commanded, but Zuko ignored and took small step forward.

"And what good would that do?" Zuko took another small step toward the girl.

"Leave me alone jerk! Isn't it enough of what you already did?" Suki noticed that there was another man coming on her from other side. This distraction allowed Zuko to sprint, then he reached and grabbed her. At same time other men rushed and grabbed Suki too, and then they lifted Suki and put her on bridge platform, away from the railing.

"Does some fool worth to throw your life away?" Zuko asked.

"What's in it for you? Why have you saved me? So that you and that bitch sister of your could laugh more at my expense?" Suki demanded but didn't receive an answer. Instead she was led out of bridge tower to her cabin.

"Hey! I am talking with you! If you don't let me end my life, you own me explanation!" Suki roared when she and Zuko were left alone in her cabin.

"Look at yourself, you are young and beautiful. Just because some fool choose Azula instead of you isn't reason to kill yourself. Also I don't want to transport corpse to capital. Do you know how awfully it stinks?"

"So you did all this because of your selfish reason?" Suki growled and retreated to corner. How dared he say such awful things? Who was he to say how she should live?

"Yes! I am prince! I do everything for selfish reason!" Zuko growled back.

A sailor entered and brought plate of soup. Zuko took it and walked toward Suki with it.

"You need to eat something." Zuko stated while pointing at soup.

"Leave me alone! I am not hungry."

"I don't care. You need to eat this or I would feed you this soup against your will." Zuko stated.

"I would like to see you try!" Suki stated, but she had illusion that she could fight two men at same time now that she didn't eat several days and when she saw the sailor move forward, she decided that she wouldn't fall so low that she would be restrained and feed against her will, so she snatched the bowl and started to eat without any manners.

Zuko stayed all day and night with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and tried to kill herself again. Of course he couldn't stay all time with her and instead ordered one of sailors to keep an eye on Suki and feed her against her will if she refuses to eat. He would come to see how she is doing from time to time.

Today was the day when they would arrive to capital and Zuko as always come to check on Suki, but found the sailor asleep and Suki gone. Zuko freaked out and woke up the sailor that was supposed to guard her. _Did this crazy girl decided to try to kill herself again?_ He needed to find her! So whole crew was put on feet to look for Suki. The search was quick and they found Suki sitting at the front of the ship starring in to the distance.

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked her. Where was Iroh when you needed him? He most likely would have prevented all this mess and would always know what and when to say. Suki didn't answer.

"I would just sit here for a while." Zuko sit nearby. The seagulls were flying adobe them. It was sign that the harbor was close and indeed after several minutes harbor came to the view. As welcome back sign, one seagull pooped right on top of Zuko's head, but he ignored. The last time this happened he wasn't so merciful and had rousted seagull for dinner.

"I don't want to be alone." Suki cuddled and hugged Zuko. Zuko was once again was unsure how to react to this, but decided to move with the flow and hugged her back.

o0o0o0o

After they arrived to Harbor city Zuko led Suki to her cabin so that she and he could fix themselves up and after 10 minute he, Suki, and two generals were on deck ready to leave. Zuko has already said good bye to the generals and come time to do so with Suki, but instead of saying good bye, he offered to take her home. So Suki was left on board the ship while Zuko run out to fix the things and get the ship resupplied, at same time he went to tailor to get proper clothes for Suki since there were no women clothes on board and instead Suki spent all journey in her prison garb. Since Zuko didn't know Suki's size he took several dresses after he ended his business with dock workers whom promised to resupply the ship within day so that he could leave next day. The fact that he was prince also helped a lot.

o0o0o0o

It is said that the quickest way to forget one romance is to get involved with new one and Suki decided to use this wisdom. Prince Zuko maybe jerk, burned her village, has very short temper and huge, nasty scar, but she at same time found him adorable and since he was also prince, there will be other benefits to it. The other reason was that Suki didn't want to date guy, who had foam dripping out of his month whatever he gets exited, again. Zuko will fit. Maybe she could spin him around her little finger. That fool, instead of handling her off to some ship to send home, offered to take her there himself. He also brought some fine dresses. Suki has been dead tired of those prison garbs already, so it was nice change.

o0o0o0o

The weather was nice all journey back to Kyoshi island and so Suki and Zuko spend most of time on deck enjoying it and each other company. Suki made sure to forget Sokka no matter how hard it was for her and Zuko helped her a lot. They even had romantic dinner several times and watched the sun hide behind horizon at same time coloring sky in beautiful colors. Suki's plan worked as planned and now Zuko was eating food out of her hands. She also allowed for him to feed her sometimes.

After arriving to her home on Kyoshi island, Suki invited Zuko to stay with her for two weeks. They both stayed in separate houses at first, but the time made his filthy deeds and Zuko ended living with Suki in same house. This opportunity allowed them get together even closer until they both found themselves sleeping naked in same bed. They ignored this fact and decided to return back to their love games.

The time has passed and finally came time for Zuko to return home. Apparently uncle Iroh grew concerned that his nephew may be lost or something else bad happened to him and sent a man to look for him, and that man found prince Zuko in compromising position drilling some peasant girl. That was their clue that Zuko needed to get back home. Zuko offered to take Suki with him and show the palace and palace sized beds, whom they had plans to test, but they would had no such luck for now, since when the ship returned back to Fire nation and they disembarked there stood angry Mai and silent Ty lee.

 **AN. Bet you didn't see this one coming :D**

 **Happy valentine day!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Why no one told her that ruling the nation was such stressful job to do?_

All those talks with world leaders, diplomats, and the nobles, all that stress was slowly driving her insane and the thoughts that she should just roast all those fouls and get done with them started to become more tempting with each passing day. One good thing was that she didn't have time to think about her father and his funerals. Azula was running on autopilot all this time. _How did father managed to do all this and find some leisure time?_

Azula needed to get out of capital and relax. The stress was the one thing she was told to avoid as much as possible now that she was pregnant, but with everything that happened recently there was just no way to avoid it and she didn't wanted to leave things unfinished, but now when the important things like peace treaty signing was done she started to think of ways to get some quite time. She thought that she may let Zuzu to look after the capital and get eaten by always hungry nobles, but that fool was nowhere to be found. Apparently he had her orders and was on some trip to ferry prisoners. Azula didn't remember signing it. _What other deals did she sign that she couldn't remember?_ She needed to find out! In the end it caused her stress levels to rise even higher. So when one day Sokka came with the news that architect completed restoration of royal mansion in Ember island, Azula decided to use this as a pretext for vacation. It was win - win situation, either the man that Sokka hired was fool and messed up in his job and she would burn him alive or he done his job and she would have some well deserved rest. According to her father, Ozai, nothing would raise the mood as the screams of peasants when you burned them for their mistakes. Of course Sokka would disapprove with this and after all this time he spent with her, she started to see his point. But still the peasant should be punished if they made mistakes and displeased their overlord. It was biggest prestige and honor to get commissioned by your sovereign and at same time it was the highest risk for your life if the sovereign was not pleased with your performance.

It was decided; they would go on vacation to Ember island. Sokka was oddly content with it, he most likely got bored with all that diplomatic stuff, after all he was literally held hostage by two chief until they get every single bit out of his history with Azula – well they didn't ask about their sex life, but there was no need with servants spreading hottest rumors about it – and about the deals Azula proposed them and that deal's execution. Sokka stayed with their idea that he and Azula started dating in Ba Sing Se and didn't told the real story.

The staff was sent several days before Sokka and Azula decided to travel there, so that the mansion would be prepared to accept royals. Of course everything was done in secret so that no one would disrupt their vacation. It was quite easy to do so when the mansion was in distant part and had its own pier, that means only those in restoration of mansion would notice new arrivals.

When Sokka and Azula arrived to Ember island, Azula had to congratulate Sokka for finding such talented architect whom managed to return place to its former glory. The architect may have overdid it because now when Azula entered the mansion it felt same as the last time she visited expect that time she was here as child with family and everyone were happy or at least acted that way. Now she has her own family who would grow even larger after several months, but no one from her old family is here anymore. Father is dead, mother… most likely dead too, Zuzu … running around the world somewhere. Azula is now the only person that was left of old family. There were reasons why Azula never wanted to return here after father became fire lord and mother was banished. This place holds so many memories of good old days when her old family was happy, happy to have her as a daughter and not as a tool to achieve their malicious plans. That's why whenever she would come to Ember island she preferred to stay with Li and Lo in their small house instead of residing in family mansion. Here was just too many good, untainted memories of happy days long gone. Azula would never tell anyone about it and maybe it's time to create new memories with new family she now has.

Azula thanked the architect for doing such good job and could see how that man relaxed, since he was sure he may have displeased the fire lord somehow. Maybe she could push those memories back to their hiding place and finally enjoy peace and quiet, especially now when there was no nobles or diplomats running around and requesting all kind of things.

o0o0o0o

It was the evening. Sokka and Azula retreated to their room and now were lying in bed both awkwardly starring in the distance unsure of what to do. Sokka decided to break the ice.

"You were oddly silent all day. Is everything OK?" Azula didn't reply.

"Now that I think about it you were also silent during the journey here too." Silence.

"Hey! I am starting to think everything isn't ok. What's wrong? Maybe I could help you." Sokka turned to face Azula.

"Nothing. Sleep Sokka." Azula told to Sokka and turned to opposite side. Sokka didn't want to give up and turned Azula back so that he could see her face to face.

"I know that something is wrong with you. Talk with me. It's bad to carry everything inside you without telling anyone. It could drive you crazy."

"I said go sleep Sokka! I am not in the mood to talk!" Azula tried to turn away from Sokka but found herself pinned to the bed unable to move so instead she turned her head away. She could have used her firebending and set this fool and this place on fire, but what good that would do?

"I want to help you Azula. Is something wrong with this place? I would talk with architect tomorrow and we get it fixed, but I don't think it's something he did. Maybe it's about your dad?" Sokka stared at two burning orbs that were Azula's eye and could see that there was no spark, no sign of mischief that was omnipresent there. Instead they looked more like Mai's eye, full of darkness and brooding.

"You wouldn't understand Sokka, no one would understand it." Azula whispered.

"Try me" Sokka whispered and kissed her on forehead. Azula didn't know how to word what she was feeling now.

"It's …"

"The last time you stayed here, it was with all your family?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. I was five and we all stayed here. Zuzu was chasing me in sand and were having some much fun then. Father and mother were sitting nearby and looking like happy couple. Mother would actually speak with me and not scorn whatever she could. We were happy Sokka and now it's all gone. Father is …dead. I haven't had time to properly morn him. Maybe that's for the better, but it still hurts. Mother … I don't even know what happened to her, father acted like she is dead, like he himself killed her. I once saw him talking with Yu archer about finding and getting rid of her and later he was… happy. Zuzu … the little Zuzu… he is running around world and acting like sailor, trying to get new girl in each port he visits. This home was fun and safe place back then, now is empty and depressing. What happened to my family? Sokka?" Azula talked and tears started to fall out of her eyes. _When did it all go so wrong?_

"Sokka, promise to me you never leave me like mother and father did! Promise! Or I swear… I would find you… and kill you… even if were already dead!" It felt as if damn was broken and all feelings Azula held inside her rushed out of her. She was like little girl crying and hugging Sokka, Sokka at same time hugged and held crying Azula in his arms, affirming her that everything will be fine.

o0o0o0o

Next day to lighten the mood Sokka proposed to visit the markets and other stuff this island had to offer. Azula let her hair loose. It was rare cases when her hair were not tied in bun holding her crown, but since she wasn't wearing her crown now, there was no reason to put then in bun in first place. She left her crown at their mansion because she knew that people recognized her mostly due to crown she was wearing and not from her face. Only a few nobles and high ranking generals or admirals, who would frequently visit palace, could recognize her from face. To regular citizens she was just another face in the sea of people and it was because only so few knew her that her plan to take over Ba Sing Se was so successful. She also learned that people would say one thing to royals and different things to regular people.

o0o0o0o

Sokka and Azula walked central plaza of Ember island city when group of people surrounded them and someone grabbed Azula. Their assailants didn't expect for their foe to be so strong and attacker ended kissing plaza's dirt. Other people acted quickly and restrained Sokka and Azula.

"Just look who we got here! It's the same bitch that ruined my party and my life!" The boy that was rising from the floor said while rubbing his jaw.

"What do you want Chan?" Azula asked and with a wink she told Sokka to stop resisting and keep his mouth shut. This looked like some interesting development that may amuse her so she decided to let them have their moment, but if she saw that they wanted to harm her… or her fool, she wouldn't hesitate to use her firebending to roust those fools, because only fools would dare to stand before her.

"You are going with me and going to answer to my parent for everything you and your friends destroyed." Chan stated.

"Oh is that's all?" Azula smirked, looks like she may have some fun after all.

"You ruined my social life! My parents forbade me to host any more parties or invite friends and demanded to find job to fix everything! But now that I finally found you, they will see who the real culprit was all this time."

"I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted that you paid all these man just so you could take me to your parents." Azula smirked. Chan decided to ignore her and for first time noticed that this bitch who ruined his life wasn't alone, but with some fool.

"Who is this jerk here? Did you also offer for him to dominate the world with you?"

"As a matter of facts. Yes, I did and he gracefully accepted it." Azula smirked again. At same time Chan took a good look at Sokka. This new boy looked like he wasn't from here, most likely colonies.

"Listen here, boy, I don't know from what dumpster she dug you, but I would give you good advice. You better run as far as possible from this bitch because she is crazy, scary, and would destroy your life if you let her and her crazy friends anywhere nearby."

"Oh, but I don't want to run anywhere from her. I love her and married her, so while you care about parties and good look, we spend our time doing 'activities' that include bed, but since you are such dumbass I don't think you would understand." Sokka decided to open his mouth for the first time and looks like he hit the perfect spot, since Chan started to get red as clothes he was wearing.

"Did you just imply …" Chan raised his knuckles and started to wave with them in front of Sokka's face.

"Boys, boys, you could compare your size later, lets return back to the topic. Why are you here and what do you want Chan?" Azula tried to defuse the situation. While the thought of seeing this fool writing on ground and screaming looked amusing, Azula foresaw that there could be even more fun if she went with Chan to meet his parents.

"You will come with me to meet with my parents!" Chan commanded.

"And all those fools here because you were too scary to confront me alone? You know you could have asked me nicely."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. From the spectacle you shown me last time, I wasn't if you were civilized enough to understand it. You may as well could have been like those savage airbenders." Chan replied.

"You really don't have to. Now if your friend would release me, I and my husband would gladly come to talk with your parents. It should be lovely visit." This fool wouldn't see what kind of shit storm is coming.

Chan waved his hand and Sokka with Azula were released.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. Who are you?" Sokka asked. He wanted to know, who was this fool who was unknowingly signing his death sentence?

"I have never seen your face here before, colony boy, so I would grant you honor to know that I am Chan and this is Roun-Jian. We rule this island!" Chan looked at Sokka and explained how things were done here. Roun-Jian didn't say anything, just flipped his hair.

"You rule this island? I thought fire lord was the supreme ruler!" Sokka was surprised just how stupid that boy was.

"That old fool is just a name to scare small children. My word is law here, not some fat fool's in capital." Chan stated and puffed his chest. Sokka looked at Azula and could image what cruel punishment she was already planning for this fool.

o0o0o0o

The way to Chan's house was short after Chan released the mob and led Azula and Sokka to his home. Neither Sokka, nor Azula, resisted his will, for now.

"Mom, Dad… I am home. I also found that girl I told you about. The one responsible for wrecking our home!"

Admiral Chan entered the room and dropped to his knees kissing the floor after he noticed who his guests were. His wife entered same room after several seconds and did the same. This puzzled Chan for he had never seen his father or mother to act so strange. _Just who were this girl and boy?_

"I see that someone in your family still has proper manners. Good." Azula smirked while Sokka fought hard not to laugh. He succeeded to remain stone faced. Admiral Chan looked at his son, then stood up and forced his boy to its knees, before returning to his kneeing spot.

"We are honored by your visit, your majesty. Please forgive for anything my son done or said. After all he is just a young kid." Admiral Chan greeted royal couple. At same time admiral's son was in disbelief for what just happened. Neither his father nor his mother would knee before anyone, but now his dad forced him to the ground and returned to knee himself. A thought crossed his mind that he may have fuck up big time, the view of his mother shivering was good sign of it. _Wait did his father just said that they were royalty? If so then he is royally screwed._

"Yes he is." Azula admitted. "It appears that during all that time spent at sea serving your nation, you neglected to teach your son proper Fire nation manners. I believe you all need a vacation. I also heard that Boiling rock is best place to visit this time of year." Admiral's wife fainted after hearing it and the admiral started to sweat.

"I don't know what my failure son may have done, but it couldn't be so bad that it would warrantee vacations at Boiling rock. Can you grace us and tell what he has done?" Admiral Chan pleaded.

"You are very lucky that I heard about this. Had my father heard of it, you would be already on your way to your vacation spot... if not worse. He took young men education very seriously." Azula enjoyed seeing peasant on their knees when they knew that they screwed up and now they life depended of what she would say.

"He was found committing treason and openly rebelling against his nation and sovereign, going as far as declaring himself new ruler of this island. Normally if this was only single act, it could be considered young boy tales and that boy would only be sent to reeducation facility, but since he was found in command of group that were actually planning to execute his ideas, and that also means that your all family may be conspiring in this, we have to assume that the threat is real and deal with it as law dictates." Sokka moved his hand in slicing motion near his neck. "Only because you are respected admiral of Fire nation, I came here, instead of bunch of soldiers storming your place, dragging you out, and burning everything down." Admiral Chan's face grew even paler and the sweat was running like river now. He looked at his son as if asking him if this was truth and saw that his son was petrified by fear with his mouth wide open.

"Please forgive us your highness! Our family was always loyal to the crown. We would never commit such treason. There is no need for 'vacation' or any other 'activities'. I would personally oversee that my son would receive fitting punishment." Admiral Chan desperately pleaded, but from the smirk on Azula's face he could already image himself in one of cells in Boiling rock.

"We will think about it. You can stay here till guards came to get you to your 'new' apartments. We need to meet with governor and talk with him about such disturbing things. We are also hungry. Punishing peasants are so exhausting job." Azula finished talking, then she and Sokka left the place.

o0o0o0o

"It looks like you made them pee their pants!" Sokka exclaimed after they have left Chan mansion and were some distance away from it, then he started to laugh.

"What can I say? I know how to talk with people, also it didn't look, I really made them pee, and you could have seen that that Chan boy was standing in puddle." Azula replied to Sokka. "Why are you laughing? I thought you would disagree with me for such handling of peasants."

"Have you seen their faces? I had to stay calm and constantly pinch myself or I would have rolled on floor laughing and ruined your act. It was act, was it?" Sokka looked at Azula as if looking for any clue. He knew that she could be scary and … he didn't want to get that way, but would she really send then to prison or worse?

"Not one bit! Had my father heard about it while he was still alive, it would have happened as I have said, but since I am fire lord now, I will have to deal with it now, let's just say executions are bad for pregnancy. We will have to talk about this with governor and I am sure Chans would come there to plead for mercy. There is opportunity to strengthen my rule." Azula stated in her calm, cold tone.

o0o0o0o

Admiral Chan spent several minutes to wake up his wife and then punched his son. They both woke up.

"Daddy … who was this girl?" Chan asked.

"You ungrateful fool! What have you done?" Admiral asked then he looked at his wife. "I told you for long time that he should have joined the military, but you … look at this fool! He doomed us all!"

Admiral's wife looked at her son and then slapped him across face.

"If you haven't rejected the princess at that party of your, we would have been royalty now, but now… you… coal mines! I would personally send you to coal mines if we manage to survive this!"

"Mother!" Boy Chan cried. He used same tactic when his father wanted to punish him and take him to navy.

"I am not your mother, not after what you have done!"

"Go fix yourself quickly! We need to get to governor as soon as possible and plead the fire lord for forgiveness." Admiral commanded his wife. Only because he loved her he relented to her pleas to not take her boy and send him to navy with him, but now he saw that it was mistake.

"Fire lord? You meant to tell me this was the fire lord?" Boy Chan asked.

"Yes, and you would have been it too if you had kept you mouth shut and accepted princess!" Admiral Chan slapped his son. Boy Chan wanted to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut, then after his parents left to salvage anything that they could. Young Chan left their house and ran to docks. He needed to leave the island. Anything would be better that what that cursed girl said, for he wasn't going to prison or coal mines.


	29. Chapter 29

Zuko looked at Mai and was unsure what to say. Yes, he may have run away without telling her anything, again, but he thought that she accept that he needed to. Now Mai and oddly silent Ty lee was standing there before him.

Mai was not happy when she learned that Zuko left Fire nation and ran on some errand for fire lord again, but she understood that someone had to do, but what soured her mood was that Ty lee put something in her tea that made her sleep two days. That's why Mai decided that she should take page out of Azula's book and decided that she needed to introduce Ty lee to her collection of blades. That's how Ty lee ended standing near wall with her arms and legs spread widely while at the other part of the room Mai was standing and tossing blades at her before explaining what each blade was and what it was designed to do. After that small show Ty lee become quite docile.

Recently Mai learned that Zuko found 'another' earth kingdom girl and she needed to get rid of her if she wanted to preserve what was hers. Jin was easy to persuade to leave Zuko before they left Ba Sing Se, but what she should do with this new girl.

"Care to explain what are you doing?" Mai looked at Zuko and Suki. Was this revenge this makeup girl wanted for their confrontation and capture in that forest near Ba Sing Se?

"Mai …" Zuko started to say but was interrupted.

"Didn't expected to meet us?" Mai completed his sentence. She wanted to order Ty lee to chi block those fools, but her cold mind prevailed against those hot headed thoughts.

"Zuko? Do you want to make some explanation?" Suki looked at Zuko.

"I think we weren't properly introduced. I am Mai, Zuko's girlfriend!" Mai announced. Zuko started to believe that coming back to Fire nation and bringing Suki with him, was bad idea. Suki looked at Zuko and Mai and was unsure of what to think. There was that sudden desire to kick this fool's groin and then round kick him in head, but Suki tried to maintain her behavior. Was she just a toy for this boy? Even if it was true, Suki decided that she wouldn't surrender and let them have fun at her expense and keep what she thought should be her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mai. I am Suki, Zuko's girlfriend." Suki replied. If Mai was surprised by such statement, she didn't show any sign. Zuko saw that if he didn't interfere there could be blood – maybe even his own – spilled.

"Mai, Suki, I don't think this is good place to discuss such things. Maybe we should talk about this in palace?" Zuko proposed and all girls accepted it.

o0o0o0o

According to palace servants Azula and Sokka were visiting Ember island, that meant that Zuko and the girls had all place for themselves. Since the fire lord wasn't present in palace, it also meant that there will be no nobles or generals staying in palace, and that the palace was running only on skeleton crew to maintain it.

"So? I can't let you go without you finding new Earth kingdom girl to fuck?" Mai asked bluntly. Zuko didn't answer and only looked like he has been caught in crime spot with his hand in pot. In this case in was other part that resided between his legs.

"Why do you worry about it? It's obvious that he dumped you and found something better, like me." Suki told to Mai. It was like playing with fire since neither girl wanted to surrender. Both girls were glaring daggers and it was only question of time before real daggers would start to fly.

It was unsure how it all would have ended if not for fire sage that was responsible for palace to enter the room where Zuko, Mai, Suki and Ty lee currently were standing.

"Prince Zuko, you have finally returned from your assignment. Was there any trouble that you took so long to get here?" Fire sage asked Zuko and then looked at girls that were standing nearby. "Lady Mai, lady Ty lee, lady …" fire sage greeted the girls.

"Suki" Suki replied when understood what the fire sage wanted to say.

"It's improper to have some so many females in your room, prince. I would like to ask that ladies would leave this room. I was assigned to maintain order and peace in palace and plan to do so. If you want to discuss anything, I suggest you do so in room that doesn't have anything that could cause any serious injury."

After those fire sage's words both, Mai and Suki, looked like after cold shower and all tension that was in the air evaporated. Mai and Ty lee exited the room. Although Zuko wanted for Suki to stay in his room, he also knew that with this fire sage in charge it wouldn't work, so instead asked to prepare one of guest rooms for Suki to stay. After all girls left his room he was quite relieved that crisis was temporally averted.

Zuko spent the remaining day in royal garden talking with Suki to make sure everything was clear. Next day Mai came to palace and acted as if nothing ever happened. Mai decided to spend some days living in palace. It was quite scary how she behaved so cold as if nothing ever happened.

o0o0o0o

The night has come and everyone was sleeping or at least that's how it all looked. Zuko was sleeping in his room and didn't felt how someone entered his room. It was girl wearing bathrobe. That said girl removed the only thing she currently had on her and completely naked entered Zuko's bed. She caressed Zuko's cheek and kissed him. Zuko woke up from her touch.

"Suki?" Zuko wanted to ask her something, but was silenced when the girl has kissed him. Suki was here and looks like there will be one hot night if only nothing would interrupt them. Zuko took Suki in his hands and started to kiss her. Moon was shining bright outside and illuminated the place.

o0o0o0o

Mai was sitting on tree branch. This particular tree had good view at the room Zuko was sleeping or should be sleeping. Now instead of sleeping, this fool was having fun with that cursed Earth kingdom girl or in other words they were fucking … and Mai could see and hear it all.

Mai wasn't the one to normally spy on other persons, Ty lee normally did it, but now Mai was sitting on tree and had to decide if she wanted to throw several daggers and dart at those two lovers. The only thing that stopped her was that Ty lee was here and helped to keep her mind cool. It was disgusting. This whole idea was disgusting. Apparently Ty lee liked what she saw and was squeaking and making other noises. Mai couldn't decide who caused more noise. It was all Ty lee idea to come here. Mai was almost sure that this pink acrobat was stalking Suki and expected something to happen. The blade master was momentary surprised when Ty lee entered her room and told that they should go out into the night and "enjoy the view". Now Mai knew what kind of view Ty lee wanted to enjoy. Ty lee sitting nearby was making too much noise and so Mai decided to push her from the branch. The acrobat had only several seconds to react to this and gracefully landed on ground. Mai used that same moment to jump out too.

"No!" Mai told to Ty lee as if answering the question the acrobat wanted to ask.

"But …" Ty lee wanted to protest.

"No!" Mai raised her tone and made Ty lee to back out. That unsaid question was either if she could get back to tree and see those two jerks duke it out or … Ty lee wanted to join them too. Mai didn't want to know what the real question was and instead dragged Ty lee to Ty lee apartments in palace and after that went to her to sleep. This new information gave her some thoughts on how to proceed and protect what was rightfully her.

o0o0o0o

It was another night and Zuko was once again sleeping in his room. And once again a girl entered his room, but this night was dark. The moon was hidden under thick clouds and there was no illumination. This was the time and the girl decided to make her move. Just like the other nights the girl was wearing only her bathrobe that was quickly discharged and entered Zuko's bed. She took her strap and used it to cover Zuko's eyes.

"Suki?" Zuko asked and tried to remove it to see the girl, but the girl resisted his attempts.

"Yes" Mai whispered to Zuko's ear. "Relax." Zuko stopped to resist and then they started to kiss. This was whole new experience for him. He didn't know that she was in to such stuff, but he liked what he felt. The girl started to kiss him and moved down. Zuko was sleeping naked; it was convenient for him to do so. He started to sleep like that when Suki decided to sneak into his room and then they would have hot passionate sex even if the head fire sage wanted to keep peace and quiet in the palace. He even got some complains that some strange sounds were heard from his rooms. Zuko decided to relax and let 'Suki' do her deed. At same time Mai took the initiative and started to do what she came here to do and while Mai did the move, Suki was sleeping in her room with fire sage standing guard near her room. That man suspected that dishonored prince was into some dishonorable actions with girls, but couldn't prove anything … yet.

After Mai did her deed Zuko fall asleep. He didn't see who was this girl, with whom he just had hot sex. Mai left his room without anyone noticing that she was there.

o0o0o0o

Zuko's nightly adventures lasted all week and the head fire sage grew extremely suspicions that orgies were being held in Zuko's room, but he couldn't catch them. At same time Ty lee persuaded – or more like blackmailed – Suki to let her in to her bed games with Zuko. Now that there were two girls there was even bigger noise coming out of Zuko's rooms. The time has finally come to catch those jerks who dared to dishonor this place. The head fire sage was sitting in nearby room with couple of guards and there were guards posted outside just in case anyone would jump out. This was ages' old tradition of fire sages to maintain peace and quiet in palace when the sovereign was not staying here and couldn't oversee unruly princes and princess from having dishonorable sexual actions with men and women. It was no surprise to him that anyone like prince Zuko would be into these actions, because that brat had no honor.

It didn't take long for servants to announce that girls entered Zuko's apartments and sounds started to ring from it. Head fire sage waited a bit longer and then gave order to storm the place and seize everyone.

Zuko, Suki and Ty lee were in the middle of fun and didn't know that soon their fun will be over or what terrible disaster was looming in the distance. The doors suddenly opened and armed guards rushed in to apprehend everyone that was inside it. Ty lee was sitting on Zuko face and managed to jump through the window, but Suki wasn't so fast since she was ridding Zuko and they both got captured. Ty lee didn't manage to run far away when a net was thrown on her and she was captured too.

Fire sage was standing in room and looked at his catch. Prince Zuko and lady Suki were restrained by guards and standing before him. The rules were clear of what to do in this case. The sinners should be locked in palace dungeon without food in same state as they were caught until fire lord returned to palace and decided their fates. The normal punishment would vary according to who they caught and on current mood the fire lord was at the time he or she had learned of those sinners. It fire lord was in good mood the punishment would be light, but that was rare on occasion. The most common punishment was to keep the sinners chained in palace dungeon without food for month, but if fire lord was in bad mood it could also include public whipping, other body punishments or even banishment.

"Prince Zuko, I heard of your dishonorable past. It looks like your father was right in saying that you had no honor. Was it so hard for you to find other place to do your sinful acts? Lady Suki?" Fire sage asked. Zuko was too embarrassed to answer it. Suki looked shamed too. Fire sage had warned them several days ago that if he would catch them there could be consequences, but looks like they didn't listen to him.

The doors opened and a pair of guards came and dropped someone. It was unconscious Ty lee bound in net.

"This one managed to subdue two guards before we could catch her." The guard told fire sage.

"I am very disappointed of all you. To dungeon them!" Head fire sage ordered and left the room. He had bet to collect. It was like sport for fire sages to catch unruly royals and nobles who tried to use palace during its 'silent times'. The bet was of who would be caught. In this case there were bets that prince Zuko was into something with one of the woman mostly Mai, Suki, Ty lee or other female that currently resided in palace. Lots of fire sages betted that it would be either Mai or this new Suki girl, some even betted that they would catch three or even more. Head fire sage betted that he would catch at least two females.

o0o0o0o

Iroh decided to visit his nephew in Fire nation. He knew that Zuko found new girl and was very curious to learn about it more. He also wondered if this was just another girl for Zuko or maybe he finally decided to settle down and started to think about family. In Iroh mind Zuko was still too young to tie his life to single woman, Iroh himself married only when he was in his late twenties and did so only because his father fire lord Azulon commanded him. Before that Iroh was wild men that like to indulge in orgies consisting of too much tea and women. After his marriage he became completely other man and spent all his time with his family or with the military. Still one thing prevailed – tea. He also learned of new addictive game called pai sho.

Now Iroh was wondering what that new girl would be, will she be stone faced like Mai, energetic like Ty lee or sweet like Jin. From what his sources told him, it was one of Kyoshi warriors. May be that girl would teach Zuko how to apply make up to cover his scar or maybe how to bash skulls. After all Kyoshi was known for her down to earth attitude that sometimes included blood of her enemies. It was very disconcerting thought. None the less he would meet this girl and even wondered if it was one of the girls they met when Zuko set Kyoshi island on fire.

The palace was unusually quiet and after few minutes Iroh learned why: the fire lord was in Ember island and fire sages ruled in its absence, so it was no surprise that silence reigned over palace. No one wanted to stay in palace when fire sages would be in charge with their strict policy. Iroh knew about it hard way when he was young. He got married because fire sages catch him in bed with young noble girl and thrown him in dungeon. Iroh momentary thought that maybe Zuko was with Azula and Sokka in Ember island too, because staying in palace when it was completely empty with only fire sages and their strict ways looked like disaster waiting to happen. So before heading out, Iroh decided to find and talk with one of fire sages and learn latest news. It didn't take long for him to find one of them and then he got shocked after he learned what happened here. One part of Iroh wanted to free Zuko and get him out of this horrible place where he was locked out while other whispered that it could be good lesson for him. In the end Iroh decided that both will be good. Iroh asked if he could see Zuko, but the answer was no. According to law no one was to see the sinners until fire lord returned and decided their fate, knowing that Azula was the fire lord, Iroh may have to talk with her and fire sages to make sure Zuko didn't ended in more dishonorable position like being whipped publically. Even if Azula would be neutral toward her brother, the fire sages wouldn't be so kind to Zuko. Fire lord Sozin may have stripped lots of power from them, but even he was wise enough to know that revoking sages law on palace maintenance, when fire lord was away, and letting fire sages do as they pleased, would be suicidal move with him most likely ending dead. That said Iroh had a lot to do.

o0o0o0o

Sokka and Azula were enjoying their stay in Ember island. The governor of island made sure of that after he learned of his boy's misadventure. It was quite funny to see from Sokka's side, but he was once again proved how terrifying Azula could be sometimes.

Today Sokka had borrowed boat and decided to take Azula on small trip to nearby island and do something funny. The place where Sokka wanted to take Azula was small uninhabited island with lake in the old crater. This island had naturally created canals the water used to flow down and could be used as waterslide. Sokka yearned the fun he, Toph and Aang had during their journey so he packed some food and told staff that they will be gone all day. Azula was reluctant to agree with him, but was also curious what this fool had planned. Sokka said that it will be fun, not her kind fun, but still fun.

The journey to the island was pleasantly relaxing. There were no one else on boar expect Sokka and her. It looked strange for Azula to be in such modest ship since she was not used to this 'type' of transportation. To pass time till they arrived to their destination, Sokka decided to tell about fun he had in his tribe. To Azula it all looked like he was making the story as he went and she laughed.

"So you want me to believe that your kids abuse cute harmless animals for their personal amusement as mounts? Are you sure you are not descended from Fire nation? Maybe one of ancient fire lords replaced all tribe women with fire nation women. That could easily explain why there was no waterbenders for long time?" Azula laughed.

"That's why we are going to this island! To experience that joy!" Sokka replied. "And we don't abuse them! We care for them!"

"Like Zuzu throwing big bread lumps at baby turtle ducks?"

"Turtle ducks?" Sokka inquired. He knew of those animals and even saw some of them swimming in pond in palace gardens.

"Yes. When I was five, and mom was still with us, Zuzu like to toss big lumps of bread and hit baby turtle ducks and then scream when mother duck would bite him. It was quite funny to see and laugh from him. Zuzu in return would tell mom that I was abusing her beloved birds so I would get some words with her later." Azula looked into the distance.

"Do you miss her?" Azula never talked about her mother or what happened to her and he wanted to know more.

"Miss? No. Yes. I don't know. I have accepted the fact that she left us long time ago. There are some good and some bad memories that I don't want to disturb Sokka. I really don't know, but I know for sure that she will not go back and I… no… we will have to live without her. I know that you have similar experiences, but let's not talk about those things and better tell me more about those stupid things you did in tribe."

o0o0o0o

Sokka and Azula arrived to island and were greeted with nice view. There were several small and big lakes doting landscape that were all connected to big river flowing to the sea. There was also huge mountain wall with dozen waterfalls flowing from caves and feeding lakes below them. It was breath taking view.

"We are here!" Sokka waved his hand. "Now we need to get up and into the crater up there!" Sokka pointed to the top of small mountain. "Then we will go down in one of many tunnels and exit through one of waterfalls. It will be fun!" He wanted to say something more, but found Azula twist his ear.

"I am not going all the way up there so that I could jump from it and potentially harm myself! No, thanks, I would pass!" Azula knew that Sokka would plead her to try it and even if it sounded and looked interesting she also had to acknowledge the fact due to her current condition she couldn't or shouldn't do some things or it could end very badly. So she decided to eradicate any idea Sokka had. She also longed to touch him and now was good time to do both.

"I get it you don't want to get wet. Could you please release my ear now?" Sokka whined. "How about picnic at this beautiful place?" Azula released Sokka and he went to get everything he needed for picnic.

The place was prepared and now Sokka and Azula were sitting and enjoying nice nature view.

"So why did you do this?" Sokka wanted to know what was on Azula's mind.

"What?" Azula knew what Sokka wanted to ask, but also wanted that he would word it.

"Why you don't want to try this natural waterslide?"

"Do you really think a woman of my condition would do anything stupid like something you just recently proposed we do? I don't want anything to happen to me or my unborn child. Think what would have happened if I had hit my stomach on the way out or landed in the wrong way. The consequences would be dire." Azula explained her mind to Sokka.

"But do you really needed to pull my ear?" Sokka asked.

"I needed to root out any stupid thoughts you would have and did just that. Now if it still hurts I could kiss it." Azula smirked. Sokka at same time covered his both ears. That once again made Azula laugh.

A messenger hawk landed on Azula's shoulder and then moved to her hand. Azula retrieved message and read it. Her face changed from happy to concerned and made Sokka worry. Since there was no one else in this place, where Sokka and Azula camped, there was no need for Azula to hide her emotion and was easer for Sokka to read her.

"What is it?" Sokka asked after Azula finished reading the message and at same time fed piece of meat to messenger hawk. This was no ordinary hawk, but Sokka's pet Hawky. It also meant that it was important if someone sent Hawky form palace to find them.

"Oh it's nothing. It's a message from Iroh. He asks that we would return back to capital. Zuzu once again got himself into trouble and Iroh asks that we would help to get Zuzu out of it. I personally think that we should spend another week or two in this beautiful island, but if you think that we should get my fool brother out of palace dungeon, we can go back to capital."

o0o0o0o

Zuko and the girls, Suki and Ty lee, spent one week chained in palace dungeons before Azula and Sokka returned to palace and were informed of little adventure that happened there.

"What should we do with you Zuzu?" Azula asked and was glad that the cell Zuko was put in was dark. She didn't want to see her brother naked and chained to the wall. "Fire sages push for regular punishment of whipping your ass, but I don't think that would help."

"Does it really matter Azula? I screw up once again." Zuko's voice sounded annoyed. He already accepted his destiny.

"It doesn't." Azula replied and left. After few minutes later someone entered and unlocked the chains that bound him to the wall.

"I am really disappointed with you Zuko." Iroh told to Zuko and freed him out of chains.

"How bad will it be uncle?" Zuko asked.

"According to Azula I cite: 'you can fuck anything you want, but Mai may kill you'. I also persuaded fire sages that you have already had your punishment." Iroh offered Zuko robe and helped him get out of cell.

"And what about other?"

"Ty lee will be sent to her family, same for Suki. I suggest you stay here and act nicely instead of running after them or it can become bad quickly. I wish that I could have heard of this earlier. This isn't place for prince." Iroh explained.

o0o0o0o

Zuko's troubles didn't end there. A few days later Mai's father requested private audience with fire lord and since he was one of biggest Ozai and now Azula's supporter he was granted that audience.

"Ukano, what is so important that requires my immediate attention?" Azula asked while sitting in her private chambers. Sokka was also there. Private audiences were rare thing, but also meant that relationships were more relaxed and didn't require any intricate ceremonies or kneeing before your sovereign. So now everyone were sitting near table and enjoying newly brew tea.

"I came here today because of personal matter that concerns my daughter and your brother." Ukano answered.

"What does my brother did this time and why it concerns Mai?" Azula asked.

"Your brother has brought dishonor to my daughter by taking her virginity away and …." Ukano couldn't finish his sentence because Azula started to laugh and now he looked at her dumbfolded.

"Sorry for my bluntness. My current state makes it hard for me to control my emotions. It's so funny. These two were fucking even when my father was still alive. What made Mai tell you about her not being virgin anymore, because I doubt you could have learned about it any other way." Azula said after stopping to laugh and relaxed. Ukano was now even more surprised of that news, but decided to press the matter.

"Fire lord Azula, it looks like you have more information on this subject in saying that Mai was the one who told me about her state, but there is more. My daughter is pregnant and claims that Zuko is the father. That being said he has to take responsibility." Ukano didn't know if it was real or not, but he wouldn't miss opportunity to strengthen his powerbase. Now was good time to cash all those favors he owned to royal family.

"It's about time Mai decided to tie the knot. I assume you came to request permission for Mai and Zuko marriage?" Azula asked. If Mai decided that she was willing to get through this hell then it was her life to do as she wanted. It would also be big move for her family since they always wanted to strengthen their status and power.

"Yes, my fire lord."

"Are you aware of my brother's dishonorable past and adventures with other women? It is known that Zuzu had sexual relationships with other women like Suki, lady Ty lee, Jin... You will have to accept those women into your family if they become pregnant too." Azula smiled since she knows what kind of game Mai was playing.

"My family would accept all responsibilities concerning your brother." Ukano stated.

"Good. You have my blessing for your daughter to tie her life with Zuzu. How soon would you like for weddings to be held?"

"As soon as possible"

"There could be some problem with that. If you want the wedding to be held in palace with me participating then the closest date I can offer lies in next year, but that would defeat the purpose of wedding if you want to hide the fact that your daughter brought dishonor to family with my dishonored brother." Azula looked at shipping schedule Sokka gave to her. "Fire nation navy is has no capacity to transport all needed supplies beyond today date in next year. My late father spend same amount of time preparing for my wedding with Sokka, but that was during war. I believe it can be done earlier, but I as fire lord can't hire foreign merchant fleets since this would be considered the sign of bad luck for our nation."

"I am aware of royal customs, but is it really no way for the wedding to be held sooner?" Ukano asked. He wanted to hide the fact that if his daughter was really pregnant, it could cause problem with his powerbase.

"As you are aware of my condition" Azula rubbed her belly with her hand "there is very little window of several month before I will leave for Ember island and stay all year there, until the child is born and some more. The palace will be once again in 'silent time' and fire sages would refuse to do it. But if you want for us to hold wedding in palace before that time and you are willing to spend your money to hire foreign merchants, I can order to start the preparations and acquire all needed supplies leaving transportation matter in your hands."

"That is very unfortunate, but it has to be done and my family will be honored if fire lord would grace us with this honor." Ukano answered and sipped his tea before taking bite of some sweets.

"Good. My husband would provide you with all needed shipping data and would also help you coordinate all things."


	30. Chapter 30

Zuko was sitting in his room when doors opened and Sokka came in. Zuko stand up to greet him and what a greeting it was. Sokka swung his arm and hit Zuko in face. Zuko lost his footing and fall on the floor.

"Congratulations!" Sokka explained after he hit Zuko. "You are getting married!" Zuko lied on the floor for several minutes. The hit was strong and managed to knock him out for several seconds then the news came.

"What?" He squawked while trying to feel if his jaw was still in his place. "Is this some kind of tradition you do in tribe or was this something else?" Toph liked to beat up people she cared about, because that's how she showed affection. Did Sokka do it too?

"Yes. I should also throw you into icy water and let you to drown. Only those that faced certain death and survived are worthy to start family, but since we are not in the tribe, you get off the hook pretty easy. On the other hand I could ask Toph to come to capital and provide good beating to you." Sokka lied. He was angry after he learned what this fool had done with Suki and that she was only toy for him. Looks like some of Azula character was rubbing on him. After all it helped to improve Sokka skills in lying by observing the master.

"You sure have some strange customs … wait … what do you mean I am getting married?" Zuko squawked again.

"Exactly as I said. You are getting married." Sokka answered and patted Zuko on shoulder.

"Nephew, I got good news for you. I think it's time for you to take responsibility and became grown up man." Doors have opened and Iroh came in.

"It's about time you and Mai decided to tie your lives together. I also brought some fine tea to celebrate this fine moment." There was tray in Iroh hand. He put in on table, purred some tea into cup before offering it to Zuko.

"…Mai?" Zuko was completely lost now.

o0o0o0o

There was engagement ceremony for Zuko and Mai, but Zuko was running on autopilot and didn't react to environment. His thought were with Suki and how all this has happened. He didn't want to be here, but he also didn't want additional holes in his body. Mai was very capable to provide them. So Zuko reluctantly accepted his fate. The marriage was planned to be held only two month after formal announcement that he and Mai got engaged. It was too fast, there was still so much things he needed to see and experience before tying his life to woman. Iroh made great work to ensure Zuko that everything will be ok, before he left to check on his tea shop.

To Zuko surprise Mai was happy, if you can say that, with this engagement. Regular men wouldn't know that, but if you knew what to look for you could see that Mai was happier now. Zuko liked Mai, but after all those nights with Suki, it wasn't same now. Mai was cold as the blades she carried, while Suki was more energetic, not by much but Zuko was man of simple needs.

There also was one serious talk he had with Mai's dad, Ukano, and while the man didn't word it, but Zuko was sure that he will die if he did anything to displease Mai. In other words Zuko wanted Suki, but got stuck with Mai and there was no way out.

o0o0o0o

A fire sage came to fire lord's apartments. There was some serious information new fire lord needed to know relating royal family. Azula was sitting in her chambers. Sokka wasn't there since he was busy with preparation for new weddings. Logistic was nightmare to manage, but Ukano spent huge amount of money to make sure everything would go smooth, going as far as hiring entire Beifong fleet for month. It was unknown how he managed to do that.

"Your greatness fire lord Azula, there is some important things you need to know relating royal blood line." fire sage bowed and addressed his liege.

"And what that would be?" Azula asked.

"Normally you shouldn't know about this thing, but since you ascended to the throne, you need to address this issue. Your late father didn't expect for his reign to be… so short and didn't include this information in your upbringing. The royal line was deteriorating at fast speed before fire lord Sozin noticed the issue and started to repair it." Fire sage explained.

"What do you mean royal line was deteriorating?" Azula asked. If this was some serious issue she needed to know.

"To say it bluntly the incest that old fire lords indulged in, created blood disease that gets passed from generation to generation. Royal family members would get injured and bleed to death since nothing they did could stop the blood and even minor injury could be fatal."

"I get it, incest is bad. It's downright stupid! You need healthy heirs for your country or everything you did will go to waste after you died." Azula stated. "What's the real deal here?"

"As history states fire lord Sozin had troubles conceiving heirs to inherit his country. He also tried to avoid sharp blades or cuts. There are three recorded miscarriages and many more uncounted. There are also three princes that died before getting to adulthood. Fire lord Sozin was driven to get heir after that and had two more boys born in span of four years… They both died at different ages before reaching teenage. Then after ten more years, when he was already fire lord and no longer prince, he was graced with miracle a twins were born boy and girl. Prince Kuzon looked like healthy boy and was what could be called prodigy, a worthy heir. You could say he was like you, oh great fire lord Azula, but he was even better because he was also boy and being of your age he already knew everything you now knew. The future was bright for our nation. Then when he became your brother's age a disaster struck royal family. There was a hunting incident and boy got injured. It was just a fresh wound, but no one could stop the bleeding… he died that night.

The girl, Zhu li, was gifted, but nowhere near the level prince Kuzon was. She was also unruly and disloyal that some people even thought she was possessed by evil spirit. She was rebel through and through. A real pain in royal butt for Sozin. She managed to reach adulthood and was stunning beauty. She was lustful too. It is said she had lot of sinful acts with men noble and common. She didn't care for their title and judged them by their performance in bed. For long time she was the heir of Fire nation before future fire lord Azulon was born. Eventually she got pregnant and died during the childbirth. Her blood refused to stop coming. That was the point Sozin decided to freshen the blood in royal family. After Azulon came of age Sozin carefully chosen bride for him. Before his death he instructed Azulon to continue his work to get rid of blood disease. Fire lord Azulon was arrogant and sometimes hot tempered; he tried as best as he could but eventually failed. His son Iroh inherited blood disease although no one knew about it until it was too late. It's unsure if fire lord Ozai had it too but just to be sure Ozai avoided sharp things. Azulon hadn't any problem conceiving heirs so he thought that it was just Sozin's old man tales. But to be sure he made sure to put some new blood in the family. Ozai and Ursa's wedding was one of those things. Your cousin Lu ten died because of same blood disease. Your uncle Iroh drinks special tea to help with his bad blood problem."

"What do you want to tell me here? That I will die during child birth? Do you know how dangerous is for you to tell this?" Azula asked and could see how the sage started to tremble.

"I would rather die now than see our glorious nation descent into anarchy due to your unexpected death. Your husband is a nonbender and can't become fire lord. Your brother and uncle could use this to their advantage and claim the throne. It could result to civil war. Your husband will be forced to remarry noble girl and procure firebender to become new fire lord or try to pass the law that let him became fire lord. Both ways is extremely risky and could cause huge unrest in nation. I want stability and prosperity for our nation and that means you have to live long life." Fire sage answered.

"That is correct answer. You may live long life after all. Why my father didn't inform me of such concern?"

"If fire lord Ozai had warned you of such dire consequences, you wouldn't have grown into strong and confident woman you currently are. You are strong fire lord worth to rule our glorious nation." Fire lords always liked compliments so this time was good to say some and maybe even get some favor from them.

"Yes I may not be as I am now if I had known that smallest injury could end very badly for me. Who else knows about it?" Azula asked.

"Only you, your uncle and me. Iroh decision to follow Zuko into exile was greatly influenced by this knowledge. Your brother has knowledge of sword and could have easily got injured. Since we still don't know if you both carry this disease Iroh assumed that it was true and decided to make sure Zuko survives if bad came to worse. I could say same about your 'quick' marriage to prince Sokka.

Fire lord Ozai thought about killing the boy and cleaning you from this disgrace you currently carry, but such operations are dangerous even for healthy woman, for the one with blood disease it could be death sentence. I can say we both are happy he didn't go with this plan or we may not stand here."

"So to summarize it all you are telling me that I may die during childbirth and should avoid blades? I can think of ways to counter that."

o0o0o0o

It was evening. Sokka and Azula were lying in bed.

"I have received some concerning news about possible my family inheritance. It involves me, you and Zuko." Azula started to speak. Sokka was interested to listen to her. The way she worded made him think that there may be some great concern they may need to address.

"How good is your sister in her bending?" Azula asked and made Sokka even more puzzled of why she would ask about his sister.

"I know she reached some high achievement in it, but how good she really is?"

"Well … she is around your level and worthy opponent, but why do you ask? Did you plan to fight her or are you planning to harm anyone or anything? " Sokka was worried.

"Oh don't worry if I wanted her gone I could have done that long time ago. I am more interested in her medical abilities. She must be great at it since she managed to revive her boyfriend avatar."

"You got me worried here. Just what are you planning to do that involves my sister as healer?"

"Don't worry I don't plant to harm anyone …yet. I may need her services for myself." Sokka put his hands and cooped Azula's face.

"Go straight to point. If there is emergency that requires my sister as healer I need to know instantly. What is it?" Sokka asked while looking straight to Azula's eye.

"Today I have been informed that I may have inherited some kind of blood disease and because of it I may die during child birth. It would be good to have trained waterbending healer to help if bad came to worse." Azula answered sincerely. "If it would happen that I my die, you will have to get rid of Zuko. A simple stab in stomach should do it, since he would also carry same blood disease. After that it would be easy to intimidate your opponents. Or you may face rebellion or civil war as Zuzu tried to seize power." Azula explained her concerns to Sokka.

"We have already talked about that and that we are not murdering family members." Sokka stated.

"IF your sister fails to do her JOB, you may be forced to DO. You can't become fire lord and there are too many nobles that may start rebellions or civil war to get the throne."

"We are not killing people! You are going to live long and happy life with me, so don't try to think of ways to get out of it. You were the one that dragged me into this place." Sokka's voice was trembling.

"I am just being realistic. You need to be prepared for anything if worst came to worst. I can make you list of powerful and nice noble girls, that are also firebenders, because you will need to find new spouse and get new heir as soon as possible if I may die."

"Let stop talking about sad things. You are going to live! I wouldn't accept anything more! Have you… have you ever thought that you would be fire lord?" Sokka asked. He needed distraction, to change theme.

"To tell truth, I didn't think about it. Father was healthy and would have reigned for long time." Azula took minute to think before answering Sokka's question.

"Never?"

"Like I said I didn't think about it. Father was healthy and I was girl that wasn't even first born. So the chance of me inheriting throne was slim. Although Zuzu was banished, he still maintained his status as heir of Fire nation and was permitted to move or stay in Fire nation holdings outside of Fire nation. Iroh would have found way to get him back home if something happened to my father."

"I can't believe you didn't thought about it. You should have done that some time. You have plans for everything. What about that time when avatar appeared, or after that failed siege?"

"The avatar was my chance to see the world. It was welcome change and I was sure we could defeat him. After all you got only once in the lifetime opportunity to test your skills and see how you fare against almighty avatar. As you have seen I was superior to him.

I may have thought about throne after Zuzu went against father. After that failed invasion father was angry and proclaimed Zuzu traitor and stripped him of all rights including the heir title. That being done I automatically became next in line to inherit throne." Azula accepted that she may have lied a bit and asked her own question. "What about you? Have you ever thought that you would be married to such pretty girl and have children of your own?"

"Me married? No! If anyone would have told me that I would marry princess of Fire nation, I would have thought that someone is insane to even propose such thing. I thought I would spend the rest of my life freezing my ass in pole. Hunting, fishing or doing similar things. There are no beautiful princesses there. I have never expected to get married so young.

Then I took my sister to that fateful fishing trip and made her so angry she split iceberg in half and guess what was hiding inside him. The avatar! From the first look at Aang I knew that he will cause trouble and may change our lives forever. I was right." Sokka told to Azula.

"I always knew that you were the culprit and now you admitted it. I will have to think of proper punishment for you." Azula laughed. It would have looked strange, but Sokka spent enough time with Azula to see what was hiding behind all those layers and masks Azula used to hide her true self. "What are those rumors I heard that you and princess Yue did an activity?"

"Yue... She was my first crush… but nothing worked out of it. Admiral Zhao invaded the North and tried to kill moon spit. Yue scarified her life to save it and became new moon spirit. I guess you could say that Fire nation took Yue from me so I took Fire nation princess for myself in exchange." Sokka thought a minute before answering.

"I guess that is for better. Her loss is my gain. Who knows how the things would have been if we didn't met that fateful night. There is good chance that…" Azula was silenced when Sokka kissed her.

"You talk too much. Let's not think about what would have happened, but instead care for what we have now. Everything is and going to be ok."


	31. Chapter 31

As the time has passed Zuko grew more and more nervous. His marriage with Mai was getting closer with each passing day, dread grew too. Zuko wanted someone to talk about his feeling to Mai and Suki, but there was no one he could trust them. Azula and Sokka most likely would laugh, Ty lee … he didn't want to know what was in that pink acrobats head, Mai … it would be easier for dead man to rise that Mai help him at this delicate situation. Iroh was the only man Zuko could truly trust but he wasn't in capital anymore. His uncle, like always, run away from responsibilities of palace life and hid in his tea shop. Zuko was left to brood alone with no one to tell about his problems.

In the end Zuko decided to go to Ba Sing Se and talk with his uncle. It was still two weeks till his inevitable marriage with Mai, a huge amount of time for him to think things through and maybe even find solution to his problems. Zuko was sure that Iroh would offer him piece of his huge wisdom and show the path. So Zuko packed his things and decided to leave the palace with promise to return before the wedding. Iroh was supposed to return several days before the weddings, but Zuko didn't want to wait for it.

During his way out of palace, in one of many corridors, he found Ty lee.

"Why do you look so sad, Zuko?" Ty lee asked him. "You should be happy. You are getting married with Mai. I know you love her, so why so sour mood? Did Mai already affected you with her mood?"

"You wouldn't understand Ty lee." Zuko replied and tried to move past her, but Ty lee stepped inside his path and once again blocked it.

"Try me!"

"I … How can I word it? Mai is my friend and I care for her greatly, but my hearth isn't with her." Zuko surrendered. He knew that he either speak with her now or speak with her now, but also chi blocked. It's very hard to move if this pink acrobat touched you with her delicate fingers.

"Oh!" Was the single reply Ty lee gave to Zuko. "You have feelings for someone else?"

"Yes. While I have some feeling for Mai, the feeling to someone else is way stronger than my feelings for Mai." Zuko looked at Ty lee and continued to talk.

"Who is she? Do I know her? Is she pretty?" Ty lee bombarded Zuko with lots of questions. Questions Zuko didn't want to answer yet.

"Listen Ty lee, this isn't right moment to talk about such things." Zuko tried to evade them.

"If you love someone else, then why do you accepted to marry Mai. Why don't you go to the one you truly love? You don't need to marry Mai if you don't want to." Zuko could see how happy Ty lee face instantly became serious.

"It's not that easy Ty lee. I have responsibilities. I … I have to go." Zuko pushed Ty lee aside and left palace. Ty lee didn't try to stop him.

o0o0o0o

Journey to harbor city took longer that Zuko thought it would do. He decided to move on foot instead of using palanquin or carriage. This way he has more time to think things through. After short talk with master of harbor, Zuko learned that the ship to Ba Sing Se has left only ten minutes ago and next one would only go in next month. It was no go situation and Zuko didn't want to return to palace. So he took first ship going to colonies. Looks like, he would have to take long route. During his trip to colonies Zuko had even more time to think, and the words Ty lee told to him before leaving palace, surfaced more times that he wanted and each time it looked more accepting. Finally as the ship reached a harbor, Zuko reached conclusion and decided to follow his hearth. His mind was set on single purpose: to reach sacred avatar place that coincidentally was also place of warrior girls and place where his love lived. Zuko didn't care what other would think about him. He wanted to see Suki.

o0o0o0o

The ship reached Kyoshi island and not waiting for it to properly dock Zuko jumped out of it and went to look for the one he longed to see so much. Following his hearth and without thinking he went where his foot led him and there in one of pavilions he found her and her friends training.

Suki and other Kyoshi warriors were training as per regular schedule and didn't see or did anything that would make other notice that there was someone else, someone precious to her, standing and watching her. Then when the training session was over Suki looked at spot where she thought she saw him, but couldn't find him.

 _"_ _It was just a dream, just a dream!"_ What was the chance that the prince of Fire nation would come to see her. She was just simple peasant girl not worthy of his attention. The things they shared back in Fire nation was just entertainment for prince and nothing more, or at least that's what she was told before they send her back to her small village. He was supposed to marry someone of his caliber. A lowly peasant wasn't the option for him. She would also need to think about this small thing that was slowly growing inside her. Maybe she should found someone and forget what happened in Fire nation.

Suki was lost in her dream world and didn't notice how someone approached and hugged her. From the day she returned back to her village, from time to time people would find her starring into the distance and lost in her own world.

"I have missed you." Someone whispered in her ear. She knew the owner of that voice, but also known that he couldn't be here. It was all just a dream.

"I have missed you too." Suki replied without turning. There was no need to do so or the illusion would vanish. Then someone kissed her on cheek. It was sweet like all those times in Fire nation. She was hallucinating and it was good, so good that she didn't want to return back to reality. Suki closed her eyes and slowly turned around. They lips have met in one passionate kiss, that lasted several minutes. Neither of them wanting to end contact, Zuko because he missed her, Suki because she thought it was all illusion that could never come true.

Suki opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't alone. Zuko was standing there holding her in his hands. This was bad, very bad. Her hallucinations never were so vivid. A fear, that she was losing her mind, crept inside her. She had to act and fight it or submit to it and descend into madness. In the end she decided to fight it and hit Zuko right in the cheek. This was all just an illusion and nothing more. She had to fight them and do something she would never do or those illusions may claim her sane mind. To wither away before reaching your prime was the worst thing that could happen. Suki didn't want to become vegetable and had to act.

The hit was so strong that Zuko lost his footing and fall to the ground at same time dragging Suki with him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zuko asked when they were lying on ground.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were just an illusion!" Suki looked at Zuko and understood that he wasn't illusion, but was really here and now. _Just like in one of my dreams._

"Did you attack all of your illusions? Or just me?" Zuko tried to stand up, not that he didn't mind lying on ground with the woman he loved.

"I am so sorry. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Fire nation?" Suki told Zuko while they both were trying to stand up.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

o0o0o0o

One thing followed another and no one noticed how they both ended in bed in Suki's house and spent night there. Now Suki and Zuko were sleeping inside each other's hands happy like the rest of the world didn't existed.

"I love you." Zuko whispered in Suki's ear before kissing it.

"I love you too." Suki replied.

"We need to talk Zuko. About us." Suki looked at Zuko. "I am pregnant."

"What?!" Zuko didn't know how to react to it.

"I am pregnant and you will be father." The kyoshi warrior stated. It took several minutes for Zuko to process it all.

"We should get married! Will you marry me?" Zuko asked and now it was time for Suki to look confused.

"What?!"

"If we don't get married now we would never will! Will you be my wife?" Zuko once again asked Suki.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your wife, but what about your family and that other girl? Tell me you are not illusion and I didn't hit my head when I fall down." Suki still couldn't believe what was happened. She never expected to hear those words.

"They don't matter! All that matter is that we love each other. That's all. Just marry here and now. We don't need huge ceremonies or ball. Small group would be enough." Zuko voice sounded nearby. It was better that anything she ever expected.

"Yes, let's get married." Suki agreed.

o0o0o0o

It was just a few days and Iroh arrived in to capital to participate in his nephew weddings. As if expecting something bad, Iroh went into Zuko's room to talk with him, but the groom was missing. After not finding Zuko, Iroh went to talk with his niece. Maybe she knew where Zuko was. After all Azula was the fire lord and no one happened without her knowing about it.

"Azula, Sokka, may Agni be with you. Have you seen Zuko? I want to talk with him." Iroh asked after entering fire lord's chambers. Azula was lying on couch. Her belly was huge and clothes didn't hide it anymore. Some would say that her size doubled. Sokka at same time was sitting and doing some papers.

"Wasn't he with you? He went to see you in Ba Sing Se several weeks ago." Azula tried to stand up, but it looked that she had hard time doing it. Sokka stopped whatever he was doing and helped her.

"Why no one told me the pregnancy could be so bad?" Azula murmured. It was still two months before she should deliver, but Azula already looked like a balloon. That means she could grew even bigger and knowing her size it will be even worse for her.

"No. I didn't see him all this time." Iroh replied.

"Strange. Sokka, go and interrogate palace servants. Someone should know where he is. I would like to join you, but my back is killing me, so I leave all this pleasure to you."

"I go too." Iroh offered his help.

The search has shown that Zuko wasn't in palace or capital. Sokka, Iroh, and handful of servants all returned empty handed. Next day Sokka and Iroh decided to went to harbor city and ask if anyone saw Zuko or knew where he went, but before that they met Mai and Ty lee. It was time for Mai to have her bachelor party and Azula would be hosting it, but in current position Azula currently was, Mai and Ty lee would have most fun of it.

"Hey, have you seen Zuko lately? We can't find him." Sokka asked Ty lee.

"No. Never saw him since he decided to travel to Ba Sing Se to see his uncle." Ty lee cheerful voice answered. "Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Ty lee turned to look at Iroh.

"No. He is missing and we don't know where to find him." Iroh answered.

"He couldn't be that stupid! Excuse me, but I need to see my father." Mai told to gathered people and left corridor. Sokka could swear he hear Mai murmur some that sound like "Not Again!".

"Have you talked or know anyone who talked with him?" Iroh asked Ty lee hoping that Zuko and Azula's friend may know anything where to find Zuko.

"For some unknown reason Zuko looked sad about all this marriage so I told him that he don't need to do it if he don't want." Ty lee replied with big smile.

"You did what?!" Iroh couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Oops! I think I can hear Azula calling for me. I better go." Ty lee run away.

Iroh didn't want to let Ty lee go and decided to follow her. There was something more that Ty lee didn't told them and he wanted to find out. They found Ty lee in fire lord's chambers where Azula and Mai with her dad, Ukano, were having conversation. It was mostly Ukano complaining that he spent huge fortune on those weddings that wouldn't happen because the groom is missing and that he would have to spend even more to find his future son in-law. Azula looked unaffected by Ukano ramble and one could even say she was enjoying it. Royal navy and Fire nation's merchants in general had huge profit from all those goods that had to be ferried and if the weddings wouldn't happen it would be even more profitable. Of course she now had to deal with this angry noble who was self conscious and instead of demanding compensation, whined that he would have to spend even more with little to no success. She could help him to locate her lost brother, but the question was if it was worth it. For all she cared Zuko could join monastic order and she would be happy with it.

Iroh entered Azula's chambers and Azula decided to humor him too.

"Mai, Ukano, you don't need to spend any gold piece to find my lost brother. As fire lord, I assure you that I would send best people suited for this task and find him. We have special task force for just this thing. For now we just have to postpone weddings before Zuko returns to capital, with or without his free will." Azula smirked to all people currently being in her chambers. It was devious smile that told that she already had plan how to do it all. Ukano even gulped when he heard that special task force would be sent, because he knew what and for what purpose those men were mostly used. To look for those being rogue or traitorous nobles that tried to evade fire lords wrath or justice. It was Fire nation's black op unit that swore loyalty to fire lord and no one else; a band of head hunters without any drop of mercy.

"Azula, you can't be serious. Those men! They are highly unreliable outside of Fire nation and last thing you want is diplomatic incident." Iroh told to Azula after Mai and her dad left the room.

"Uncle, I had to do something about this issue. I know that normally in family matters we use other family members, but neither of us can go, so unless you have any other option I am all ears." Azula smirked.

"What are we talking here?" Sokka was a bit confused.

"You really don't want to know who those men are Sokka." Both Iroh and Azula told at same time.

"As a matter of fact I have my sources and contacts that are more cultured. I also have some suspicious where I could find my nephew and at same time I know someone operating in that area this time." Iroh already had plan and mentally went through list of people he could use to find Zuko.

"Ah, yes, you and your famous flower club. Let's see how good they really are." Another smirk appeared on Azula's face.

"Oh you will be surprised." Iroh answered to her with his own smirk.

"Fine. I will let this issue in your capable hands." Azula accepted Iroh proposal and dismissed him.

"You didn't plan to use those shady men and just played your uncle and Mai dad, didn't you?" Sokka asked Azula when they were alone.

"This way we may avoid spilling blood. Had Mai and her dad decided to take this issue in their hands the things could get very bloody very fast. You can say I make favor for Zuzu by letting Iroh deal with it." Azula smiled at Sokka.

o0o0o0o

The marriage was being held in Kyoshi island with Zuko and Suki standing before Kyoshi statue and village elder was giving them speech about family life and matter. Zuko was wearing kyoshi armor and even had traditional makeup applied to him, completely hiding his scar. At same time Suki was also in her battle armor. This day was supposed to be start of their new life together. They were saying each other oats and everything looked happy, but it wouldn't last for long. The dark clouds were gathering in the distance.

"If there is anyone that knows the reason why this man and this woman can't join their lives together in marriage, may speak now or silence forever." Village elder asked gathered people even when he knew that no one would oppose it. After all it was one of many necessary parts of ceremony.

"My, oh my, just look what we got here." Woman's voice sounded nearby and the crowd dispersed to show who was the owner of this voice. It was woman with big black hair that partially obscured her face, but that wasn't what attracted most attention, because it was huge beast that was calmly sitting nearby.

"Take my advice girl. This man is unreliable and would only cause pain to you."

"June! What are you doing here?" Zuko growled. At same time one of kyoshi warriors, that was observing ceremony, left and returned after several minutes.

"You are late to your weddings, and looks like the reason for that is that you decided to attend the other. How romantic!" June casually moved toward Zuko and Suki. "Are you going with me with your free will or will you need a motivation?" Nyla rouse her head and looked at its handler.

"Why are you doing this, June?" Zuko asked June while Suki looked confused and unsure of whom this woman was. She also noticed that her friends were preparing for battle.

"OH I don't know. Why do bounty hunters do such things? Maybe because someone will pay them?" June smirked and put her hand on Zuko shoulder. "Just because this was supposed to be your wedding here, I am doing you a favor and ask nicely. You know how I work and that things could have been a lot messy had I decided to use my regular methods."

Something hit June's neck and she could feel how she started to lose control of her body she touched her neck and saw dart stuck there then she started to fall on the ground. _"That's what you get for being nice!"_

"Nyla!" June screamed and huge shirsu jumped to help its master. The kyoshi warriors already had their fans out and rushed to meet their foe, but huge shirsu was the enemy out of their league. After several minutes everything was over and all kyoshi warriors including Zuko and Suki laid paralyzed on ground. Nyla sat near its master and growled at anyone trying to approach them or take anyone away. The villagers were too scared and hid in their homes. One hour later June regained some control of her body, picked Zuko with Suki and left the village.


	32. Chapter 32

Iroh was standing near palace gate. He received message that June found his nephew and would arrive today to handle him. He also wanted to be the first to talk with Zuko and learn what new 'mistake' he did this time. After half hour June showed ridding her shirsu.

"Delivered as ordered." June motioned toward her mount where there were two bodies tied up. Iroh looked at them and was a bit surprised to see that his nephew was wearing dress; there was also girl nearby, in same state and dress like him.

"Thanks for such quick response, June. Was there any trouble?" Iroh looked at kyoshi warrior and wondered why June took her too.

"Nothing that I couldn't take care of." June patted on Zuko ass.

"Are they ok?" Iroh tried to see in what kind of state Zuko was.

"They are not paralyzed if you ask about that."

"Good. Royal family is glad to make business with you. The journey was long and you must be tired. A royal bath would help you to relax and feel like queen, while I have some serious talk with my nephew and get your payment. That is if you are not in hurry to leave. Your shirsu will rest in royal stables at that moment." Iroh put on charming smile.

"Royal bath you say? Who I am to refuse such offer. Lead me." June smirked. This was too good opportunity to past and she really needed to relax. Bounty hunter job could be exhausting sometimes and most of time she would bath in river or lake and have no time to properly bath and enjoy it. Her targets were moving nonstop and so she needed too, but royal bath with all that's included was just too good to pass.

"Good." Iroh smirked, and then motioned for nearby servants to take Zuko and girl, others lead June to bath or her shirsu to stables.

o0o0o0o

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Iroh looked at Zuko and Suki who were still bound in ropes. Iroh had no desire to free them before he interrogated this stupid fool.

"Uncle!" Zuko looked at Iroh wanted to say something, but his mind couldn't cook anything smart.

"Don't uncle me and answer the question. Do you know in how big trouble you are?" Iroh looked at Zuko with stern face.

"How could you do this to us, uncle!" Zuko whined, but Iroh was unaffected by it.

"I did you a favor! Imagine what would be if your fiancé dad decided to take this matter in his hands. You most likely would be all beat up while this nice girl and half of her village dead." Iroh berated Zuko.

"But uncle…" Zuko whined.

"HADN'T I gone into exile with you, you most likely would be dead and rotting in some unknown place. Why don't you act like responsible men for once!" Iroh had no time for Zuko cries.

"We have got married!" Suki decided to speak.

"Oh no, you don't!" Iroh looked at Suki, moved toward table, and picked a knife. Then returned back to his guest. "Forget what you just said! You two are not married and even if you are, you can't tell anyone or" Iroh pointed at Suki "you will be in big trouble. We have long traditions of how to deal with such issues." Iroh moved his hand near his neck to imitate slicing motion. "If you know what's good for you, you keep your mouth shut. Ukano is powerful man and could easily get rid of you if he wanted. No one would care that some random peasant disappeared. This happens all time. Are we clear?" Both Zuko and Suki nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Iroh asked Zuko and Suki as if knowing that this wasn't end of story. "Or should I have to cut it out of you?"

"I am pregnant and Zuko is the father." Suki told him.

"You had so much fun while no one was in palace that it wouldn't surprise me if this girl wouldn't be the only one that was in such situation. It's good that I predicted it."

"Will there be any trouble with that?" Zuko overcome his fear and decided to speak again.

"If you keep your mouth shut and do as told to you, it shouldn't be any. Are we clear?" Both Zuko and Suki looked at this armed men and nodded.

"Good." Iroh cut rope and freed them. "Change into something fitting prince and then we will go to see Azula and clear this all mess." Iroh pointed at pile of clothes on nearby chair.

o0o0o0o

Azula looked at her uncle, brother, and peasant girl with smirk. Zuko and Suki had their head lowered as if knowing that they did something bad and deserved punishment. Ukano and Mai were also here.

"I see you got the job done, uncle. Did my brother receive proper punishment?" Azula asked. At same time Sokka wondered why Suki is here.

"Yes, he did. I personally made sure of that. I brought them here because we need to talk about some things that require your attention as fire lord. This girl carries your brother child and…" Iroh was in middle of speaking.

"It befall under my protection until the child reach certain age. I know the law, uncle." Azula looked at Suki and then and Ukano. "This matter was addressed before my brother Zuko and lady Mai were betrothed. It is just this one or are there more girls. We all know that my brother had no honor and took away other girls honors too."

"No, it's only this one." Iroh answered. _Let's hope so_.

"Then I don't see what the problem is. The royal doctor would check her and if she really is pregnant, mister Ukano would have to do as he promised. Ukano?" Azula let Ukano speak.

"My family could always use new servant" Ukano looked at Iroh, Azula, and Sokka looking at him as if he said something stupid. Sokka cough at this time as if trying to say something.

"Daughter! I mean daughter. We always accept new daughter into our family." Ukano was quick to correct himself after he understood what he said several seconds ago.

"You better be. You were bestowed big honor. Don't disappoint me or make something you would regret later." Azula addressed Mai's father. "If there is no other matter? Good, then you all are dismissed. All preparations are done and our beloved can marry in couple days."

o0o0o0o

Zuko was walking the corridors of palace when he met Ty lee and bright idea hit him.

"Hello Ty lee, I wonder maybe you have anything to tell me?" Zuko asked her.

"Hi." Ty lee jumped up. It looked like she was looking for something on the ground.

"That isn't what I wanted to hear." Zuko protested.

"How are you doing?" Ty lee changed her response.

"Uuu. Is there anything special that would warrant my attention?" Zuko inquired.

"No. Nothing that would need your attention." Ty lee laughed.

"Are you pregnant or not?" Zuko had no nerves to play games with this pink acrobat that could lead him in circles with her funky words and decided to go straight to point.

"Last time I checked I wasn't and I don't plant to. Why do you ask, Zuzu?" Ty lee asked. Zuko relaxed after hearing this news.

"Well… we had some sex sometime ago and sometime babies born after nine months later." Zuko answered.

"Me pregnant? That just ridiculous! Just how stupid do you think I am to get myself pregnant?" Ty lee jested and started to play with Zuko's hair. "If this is your way to ask me warm your bed I am open all day and night." Then she kissed him in on cheek. "And no one would know about it." Zuko was taken aback by such unsuspected proposal.

"Well… you are not the brightest of girls that I know. If my sister could get herself pregnant and she is real smart ass what chances do you have? Suki and Mai are pregnant so it reasonable to assume that you maybe too." Zuko tried to return back to topic.

"Oh don't compare me to them. I am on whole different league. For someone who likes to carouse and have fun, also need to know how to avoid unnecessary consequences. I use at least five ways to prevent another Ty lee from pooping out of my body after nine months, unlike someone else.

Your sister was so obsessed with perfecting her bending and other abilities that she hadn't social life and since she didn't planned to have fun with boys there was no need for her to protect herself from it. Do you know how awful some protection things can taste? We all can see what happened when she surrendered to her urges." Ty lee giggled.

"On the other hand, Mai did everything to get pregnant or at least that's how it all looks like. By the way congratulation for being dad twice. It must be just lucky coincidence that you knocked up that makeup girl. Is there anything else you want to ask me or should we proceed to your room?" That was some extensive explanation, but it was right on point. Father was strict that Azula spend all her time training and tried to suppress all Azula's feminine urges at same time making her 'incapable' of normal social conversations that didn't involve threats. It all made sense why there was no bunch of small Ty lees running around.

"Yes, that was it. I need to see my uncle. He is waiting for me." Zuko tried to get away from Ty lee.

"If I were you I wouldn't disturb him. He is currently busy and don't want anyone distracting him." Ty lee whispered to Zuko ear and then licked it. "But I am not and we can be busy too."

"I also need to speak with Azula too. The weddings will be held next day and there is still a lot to do." Zuko tried another excuse and this time it worked.

"Have fun with Mai. If you got bored you always know where to find me." Ty lee let Zuko leave.

o0o0o0o

June was enjoying royal bath and what a bath it was. She had never had so much pleasure. The bath was so huge you could swim in it; then there also were all kind of oils giving good smell and helping her to relax. There also was full plate with fruits, several bottles of different vines and of course tea set. Damn she really needed to relax for sometime from all that bounty hunter stuff! She was enjoying it to the max and almost didn't hear how the doors opened and someone entered. Had this been normal encounter in the wild the intruder would be eating dirt right now, but since she was in palace she decided to keep everything calm. She turned around and saw that it was no one else but that fat old man, Iroh, but he wasn't neither old nor fat man.

"Damn! Looks like I was wrong all this time. You are so brawny that most of men would want to die to be you." June looked at Iroh who was only in his underwear and carried bag of gold.

"The look can be deceiving!" Iroh smirked. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Go on." June waved inviting him.

"I got your payment." Iroh put bag at the side.

"You also got something else." June smirked.

"I may. I am just curious where do you found my nephew and what he was doing when you collected him?"

"He most likely told you about his failed attempt." June smirked and ate Iroh with her eyes. "He was in process of marring with that girl I delivered, but I managed to stop the ceremony. After all it's hard to get married when you and half of village lie paralyzed on the ground."

"You are very bad woman!" Iroh teased.

"And I like it that way. Are you bad too?" June replied with smirk.

"Let me show you just how bad I could be." Iroh smirked and moved toward June. The temperature rouse even higher and steam hid them.

o0o0o0o

"You know we could have been standing there if things went different way." Sokka looked at Azula.

"Yes, had father been in bad moon I would be the one with burned face and you bound in chains waiting for your execution." Azula smirked.

"Or it could be your brother that was the fire lord." Sokka joked.

"If poor Zuzu would have been the fire lord and I was standing before him with you, I would drop all my clothes and demand that you, Sokka, would take me right there and now." Azula joked and they both laughed.

"He most likely would get so shocked that he would run away from there as fast as possible." Both Sokka and Azula laughed.

"Ouch." Azula winced.

"What is wrong?" Sokka leaned forward with worry.

"The baby just kicked me." Azula answered.

"I think its sign that he will be big and strong boy." Sokka kissed Azula's belly and put his ear to it hoping to hear his child.

"Why are you so sure it's going to be boy? Maybe it'll be girl?" Azula protested.

"My mom once told me that when she carried me several months before delivering, i would kick her nonstop, but when he was with Katara there was no such issue. That's why I know!" Sokka exclaimed.

"She must be wise woman." Azula replied. She wanted to ask something more, but decided to keep her tongue since she known that there were some issue and she didn't wanted to disturb it. There was also issue with her own mother.

"Everything is ready for our stay in Ember island and Zuko is here. When do you plan we should leave?" Sokka asked his wife hoping to change the subject. Their planned journey to Ember island had to be delayed because Zuko was missing, but now with him returned and weddings to happen next day there should be nothing stopping them.

"As soon as the wedding celebration end, we are going to leave and let Zuzu keep order here. Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid and gets himself in trouble again." Azula kissed Sokka's head.

"I still can't believe that only half year ago we were mortal enemies and tried to capture or defeat each other. Now we are here waiting for our child to be born." Sokka looked at Azula.

"I can't believe that, out of all fools that I have met, it must be you." Both Sokka and Azula laughed.

o0o0o0o

Zuko and Mai were getting married, finally! All city residents once again came to celebrate. Expect for Suki who decided to spend all her time locked in her room. She didn't want to see the man she loved getting married to other woman. After all it was only official ceremony. She was so close to it and now to see him marry someone would be too painful.

Firelord and fire sages knew that prince Zuko and lady Mai had already done the deed so there was no need to bestow Agni blessing on them and at same time it was agreed that Agni cleaning wouldn't do anything good for those two fools.

o0o0o0o

"We have got married Zuko! Now you belong to me! Start wearing black!" Mai exclaimed and it was followed by her laugh, as if Mai laughing wasn't bad enough, now it was even worse, because it was maniacal laugh as if she planned your funeral. It was really scary.

"I am just doing this because we are having baby." Zuko stated.

"Baby? What baby?" Mai asked and removed pillow that she had tied to her stomach. "I am not pregnant!"

"What?" Zuko screamed.

"Now be a good boy or something bad could happen to your beloved Suki and your unborn child. It would be really disappointing if an accident happened to her." Mai smirked. The world was about to end.

Zuko screamed and woke up.

"Nightmare. It was just a nightmare!" He looked around and noted Mai with her regular bored expression on her face.

"Go back to sleep Zuko." Mai ordered.


End file.
